The Goddesses and Maikel
by MissNepgear
Summary: This story is about Maikel and the Goddesses on an adventure through Gamindustri. It is going to have violence, course language, Mature content, and use of alcohol so it's rated M (This is My first Fanfic) (It got a name change to fit the story) (use to be My Adventure)
1. Chapter 1

It was just another boring day in Planeptune. Why was it boring you might ask (even if you don't care i am gonna say it away), well that just because I didn't have anything to do. I guess that i should introduce myself I am Maikel Just your average 18 year Male student in Planeptune, there not really much to say about me. I live a normal life just like any other average person, I go to school. The I go to school is called Planeptune Composite High School all the students call it PCHS or short.

Well i don't really know what i am doing so I guess I could describe my clothing right now but that isn't really much, all I have on right is some navy blue PJ pants on that are covered with anchors and the those anchors have a sky blue colour to them, but it more like when the sun starts to go down and the sky goes from a nice light blue to the dark and dreary blackness of the night sky.

I am wearing a plain black T-shirt that you could pick up for under 500 credits (Cr) at the store/shop, and a black and purple leather jacket that has the flag of Planeptune on its back. It says Planeptune above the flag, the letters are in an arch and are in bold white letters that are stitched to the jacket. It was a rather expensive jacket the thing cost me over 6000 Cr and it was worth every last credit. My wallet and bank account hated me for that seeing in how I had to use the bonuses that i had been using to save up for my first car.

Anyway let's talk about my job and it not anything stellar like working for the guild and going around Gamindustri or working at the basilicom for the CPU and her sister/oracle, I worked as a till worker at McNeps and I hated that job, but the pay was decent so I can't really complain. The pays is 2500 Cr every two weeks and that doesn't include any bonuses which I and my hard working co-workers got. It was a sweet 2000 Cr bonus a month if you worked hard enough and I always got it each month, plus if you are employee of the month you get another 1000 Cr and I got that last month. The reason i hate the jobs is because i have an introvert personality and really don't like talking to people. (don't ask why i took that job)

As for where I live, I live in the main city in Planeptune where the goddess and her sister live it. The city was much ones that I read about in books and saw in movies. My favorite being one called New york or as the author called it "The Big Apple" and it was described as being the city that never sleeps and it sounds like a magical place, but sadly it is fiction and i will never be able to visit there so I have to settle with Planeptune.

Now it's nothing special but I live near the center of the city so i was not uncommon for me to walk around the many tall builds and lush green parks. I live in a four story apartment complex by myself and in this apartment is two room, where i live (eat, sleep, watch t.v, browse the internep, go on nepbook and neplr,) and the bathroom. You would think that it would be rather cramped but it's really quite open for the size but then again I am single so i could be wrong. (it's 906 square ft)

I don't really need anything bigger than that and I think i am going to go to bed because it's late and when I mean late, I mean like 2:30 in the morning late, but then again I did pull an all nighter so that could be why so late depends on how you look at that.

 _Late the next day_

It's around was around 3:00 p.m the next day when i got up and it's only now just 3:30 I have the week off and it's only tuesday (its goddess appreciation week) so I'm fine not missing any school or gonna be late for work. I'm not really sure what I was going to do today other than take a stroll through one of the parks.

Never really plan my days it just let it happen and that has had varying results for me in the past nothing major like I decide to go to the bank and on that day i get held at gunpoint during a robbery but something more like I saw a friend in the street and decided to go talk to them, that's what I mean by that trust me nothing really special has ever happened to me but you never know what could happen.

Anywho I think that I'm gonna head down to the corner store and get me some nepbull sp seeing in how I am feeling rather thirsty right now and it's too early to drink alcohol right now (it's only 4:47 right now).

I just left the corner store with my nepbull and while i was in there i bumped into a girl that had really nice lilac hair and was wearing a sailor outfit like the ones the Planeptune navy wore, the odd thing was that she had a d-clip in her hair and that was only meant for high ranking officials at the basilicom seeing how no one who worked there was female and the guys looked more like a priest out of this manga I was reading called Purple Exorcist still waiting for the anime to come out. (good manga you guys should read it)

Anyway back to the girl she said that she was sorry for hitting me and that it was her fault for not paying attention and that she would pay for my nepbull, but I said in return that it was my fault for having my face shoved in my own face and that she was not the at fault and I offered to pay for here puddings and drink that she had. Might i add i found that this girl had a rather cute look on her face when she said sorry but I digress, she had said that it was alright but I insisted that I pay because I made her spill pudding on her cute outfit that had made her blush.

She had a small smile on her face and that made me feel like I had done something good for once in my life other than be a law biding citizen of Planeptune. I had offered to clean her outfit as well as paybut she said that it was not big deal seeing how her sister did this all the time because she was a sweets/pudding addict and paying was a kind enough gesture for her, after that she ran off down the road it looked like i had made her day with that. That all happened over an hour ago and I am still in the park drinking the last of my nepbull looking up at the sky, when something caught my eye.

Looking over to the place where I had met the girl earlier only to see her walking around there I wondered what she was doing back there, but I really thought nothing of it and went back to looking up at the sky to pass the time. I felt my eyes getting heavy even though i had just finished a full can of nepbull sp, that drink normally would have my up from half the night if i had one around lunch and that was on a good day, you wouldn't believe me if I said what happens in a bad day, yet again I digress. I had finally woken up, I looked at my phone it said that the time was around 7:47 i had been asleep for over two hours. It's not that it was a long time I just needed to get some real sleep in my bed not a random park bench.

After i finally got my senses back i felt a weight on my left side (yes, I fell asleep sitting upright) I looked over only to find that girl had fallen asleep as well and because I am a nice guy i let her sleep until she woke up herself. She had finally woken up at 8:21 and the first thing she did was stretch. Like when you wake up after a really good nights sleep and feel like a million credits in the morning, anyway it was too much after that I hear her gasp and turn my to see her blushing like she had just walked in on someone getting out of the shower.

I asked her "what is with that look?" she answered with "h-h-ho-how l-l-long have I b-b-be-en here!" I said "I have no idea I have only been up for about half an hour" checking the time on my phone, in that time she had at least calmed down a small bit and got her composure back from what i could tell of this rather 'interest' girl but her face was still red but knot as red as before. I asked her what her name was and what she was doing here she replied to the question with a question. "Umm… before i answer that I would like to know who you are and what you were still doing here earlier?"

"I'm Maikel am i an average citizen of Planeptune and because it was goddess appreciation week i figured that I could learn somethings about my home seeing how i have been living here for over 18 years. Now how about you, who are you and why did you come back to here"

The girl had started to blush a little harder again but is was barely noticeable (I was under a street lamp so her face was light up by it)

"I'm Nepgear the girl you ran into earlier today"

I jerked back a little because she was even cuter up close and made me a little uneasy to be next to her.

"I came back to see if you were still here and when I found you were drinking your can of nepbull still, I came back because I felt really bad about you paying for my thing and wanted to give your money back"

"I already said that it was alright you really don't need to pay me back but if it makes you feel better if i take the money I will"

After I said that her face lit up like that was the best thing anyone has ever said to her all day,

"Really! Thank you"

"I know this might seem a little odd but that really made my day because I have been feeling really bad about that ever since you paid"

I asked Nepgear "Why i was the one you had hit you and it was my fault for getting pudding on your cute outfit (she blushed at that) and i wash the one who had their phone shoved in their face"

After that last sentence Nepgear had asked if I would like to got to her place for the night we could hang out. I had said my some other time but if she wanted she could walk with me back to my apartment complex and after hear that she grabbed onto me and held onto me like a mother would to her child.

It was about a 30 minute walk from the park to my house and it was a rather silent walk because we really didn't know what to talk about seeing how we had just met each other for real not 6 hours ago by this time it was 10 pm and Nepgear had asked me if she could stay the night because it would be a two hour walk along the dark streets. I agreed only due to the fact it got rather dangerous around this part during the night. when we got to my apartment i explained what was going to be happening

"Okay if you are going to be staying the night Nepgear there are three rules that you must follow which are clean up after yourself, knock on the bathroom door, and lights out by 4 am other than that have a good time" she agreed and up we went to my apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes**

 **Thank you to the 3 people that followed my story i didn't really expect to get any followers or views for that fact, I am not the best at writing if you can tell, the dialogue was painful for me to reread, it was way too long and it needs to be cut up more and for the guy that wrote the review (The-Flame-lord167) if you found it interesting i will be continuing this**

 **(wouldn't know english is my first language from my horrid typing.**

 **Anyway on with the story**

 **Maikel's dialogue will be bolded**

 **Nepgear's will be** **underlied**

 **Neptune's will be** _ **italics**_

 _ **place/locations will be bolded and italicized**_

 _ **In my apartment**_

As we entered the place I motioned to Nepgear to go sit down on the couch near the end of the apartment.

" **Hey Nepgear if you want you can sit on the couch if you want** " as i was head toward the kitchen.

"Okay but it looks like it only meant for two people" Nepgear replied while walking toward the couch.

" **if that makes you uncomfortable I can always sit on the floor if you like** "

" **I do that all the time when I have one of my two friends over here** "

Me having a friend over is a rare site to see and you would gasp if you saw another guy in my apartment let alone a girl that I had just met.

"It's fine i'm just not use to sitting next to a boy that is all"

" **Really cause your face is bright red right now"**

"Goodness it is" Nepgear had taken out her phone like thing to look at her face

" **You want anything to drink or eat cause i'm fixing myself something right now, also what is that you holding?** "

"Oh this it's just my N-gear I built it myself it's like a phone execpt it can do a load of other cool stuff"

"Also yes I would like just a simple slice of buttered bread if you wouldn't mind" for some reason that made her blush again not hard but just enough to make the the very tips of her cheeks pink.

" **You sure do blush a lot for someone I just met** "

"Like i said earlier I'm not used to being around a boy when you live a rather sheltered life like I do"

As I finished making myself a bowl of mac and cheese I got a loaf of bread from out of a cupboard next to my fridge (it's where most of the booze is and the little food I do use to cook), I went back to the fridge to get out the butter and a little bit of fun for myself (a small bottle of vodka, Neptune's Standard to be exact). I took a piece of bread horribly destroyed it trying to spread butter on it and gave up on that.

" **Hey I kinda wrecked your buttered bread so would peanut butter work instead of butter** "

"Yeah if you said that you had that then i would have asked for it right off the bat" Nepgear had rather annoyed look on her face, understandable but it made me a little irritated.

" **And i was supposed to know this how** "

a bead of sweat formed on Nepgear's head as she started to twiddle her thumbs together "Good point"

As she finished saying that I had already put peanut butter on a new piece of bread and started walking over to the couch with my mac and cheese and Nepgear's half peanut butter sandwich in hand.

" **Here you go** " I handed the half sandwich to Nepgear as i took place on the floor

"Thanks" right after saying that Nepgear took the biggest bite out of the sandwich, and that was fairly sizeable bite seeing in how it took half of the bread in one chomp, that was pretty damn big for a girl as far as i could tell. (the problem is i wouldn't have any idea seeing how this is the first girl to talk to me for longer than a femtosecond) (one femtosecond = 1.00x10^-15 just search it on the internep)

" **Good goddess that was a bloody massive bite** "

"Really that is a normal bite size for me"

Nepgear had given me a confused look like i had never seen that before and well i was confused because that was not normal but moving on.

" **So going to a new topic what is it that your N-gear can do? Also you built it that complex thing yourself?** "

"Well it can call people. **(obviously)** it has a fully functional capacitive touch screen a digitizer under the glass so the if i were to crack the screen i can still use it"

"It can connect to the internep on the go thanks to Wi-fi hotspots and data"

"It has a custom OS and it has been ever changing because of the fact that I have yet to find a look for the UI that i actually like"

"It can play any game that you throw at it because it has Planeptune console parts in it and a built in controller"

By the time Nepgear was done Gushing about her N-gear she had stars in her eyes and was cuddling her N-gear also it was about 11:30 pm.

" **Really, it looks and sounds more like a professional made that as a final prototype for a company rather than it was a one time thing made in someone's basement** "

"Nope, did this all myself I live tinkering with hardware "

" **What about the software**?

"I got someone in Lastation to make that for me I'm not all that good with software"

(wow something that she isn't good with in this field and it's the most important part of a device like that)

After about another 15 minutes if talking about her N-gear i got up to get my vodka that has bed sitting out for over an hour and a half. (poor vodka)

"Where are you going?"

" **To get a drink, you want anything?** "

"Sure"

" **Want a glass of this?** "

"What is it, it looks like it's rather fancy"

" **Just some 'flavored' water** " I say that as I reach up into the same cupboard right next to the fridge for some glasses.

"Oh okay, are you sure it's not something bad?"

" **If it was bad do you think I would be giving it you** "

" **It just helps you to relax a bit trust me I'm not some creep that you find down in the street at this time** "

" **Plus I'm not gonna be give you that much of it, you look like you would be a light weight if i gave you too much** " at this point had already poured out the vodka and started walking back towards Nepgear.

I had poured a full glass for myself and only ¼ of the same kind of glass for Nepgear because i didn't need anything funny happening overnight and she looks old enough so I figure why not.

" **Here** " I handed the glass to Nepgear and took a seat next to her on the cough. (I'm not sitting here to make a point the floor is rock hard and my back was screaming for me to sitting somewhere softer i.e the couch)

"Thanks, um why does this smell funny?"

After taking a sip of my vodka (yes straight vodka it burns tastes nasty and there is nothing pleasant about doing that I was just too lazy to mix a drink)

" **You might be smelling my cologne I have on right now** "

After i say that Nepgear turns her head to me and starts going beet red in the fact when she sees me at eye level instead of on the ground. "Um… w-w-wh-when d-d-di-did you get there?"

" **You didn't see or feel me sit down** " i bursted out laughing after that I don't know why I found that funny or why I laughed so hard but it happened.

"HEY! that's not funny so stop laughing" Nepgear had puffed out her red cheeks and looked annoyed that i started laughing at her reaction to me sitting next to her.

After I finally calmed down (which was many sips of vodka later) apologised to Nepgear " **Sorry for the outburst there I don't know what came over me** "

"It's okay, I'll admit that was rather silly of me to get flustered about" after that Nepgear chugged her vodka, after Nepgear swallowed the vodka she started to cough violently as if she had a chest cold or something, but that was just her body reacting to the volume of alcohol that was consumed in a very short amount of time.

*cough* *cough* *hack* *cough* "WHAT WAS THAT! IT TASTES HORRIBLE AND A FEEL LIKE I AM GONNA THROW UP NOW!"

" **That was a rather sizeable glass of vodka, I didn't expect you to chug it down like that** "

" **So I thought what harm would it be to give you a small amount of alcohol** "

"YOU GAVE ME ALCOHOL! WHAT THE GOODNESS WERE YOU THINKING"

" **I thought you looked old enough to drink, but i guessed wrong huh** "

" **I'm sorry I should have asked you if you were comfortable with that** "

" **I jumped to another damn conclusion without thinking** " After that I started to cry because it brought up memories of my past I barely remember it but i couldn't forget that 'incident'. This kind of reminded me of that due to the fact that it involved someone that I some else close to me and that person looked a lot like Nepgear and this just brought up that pain.

" **I'm sorry but I think it would be best if you give me some alone time I'm not saying that you should leave** "

" **What I am trying to say is that you can stay for the night but just not to bother me for right now I just need to collect my thoughts that's all** "

With that a now drunken Nepgear stumbling to the bathroom, soon as she closed the door I heard a vomiting sound and a loud thud.

I hobbled in a tipsy state over to the door and opened it to a passed out Nepgear that had thrown up a clear liquid that had stomach bile and a small bit of undigested pb sandwich left in it. (The liquid was the vodka that she chugged and boy did that smell)

I picked up Nepgear and pulled her out of the bathroom and laid her down on the couch and checked her head to see if there was any visible signs of an injury. (I took first aid training a couple years ago) Luckily the way she had landed was so that her head was the last thing to hit the ground and was protected by her arms and chest, after doing all that was on the checklist.

I then turned my attention back to the bath and that now needed a good housing down and a mopping I thought to myself, " **man I really screwed this up but then again I was expecting her to down it that fast so I think we are both to blame for this** "

after I fished the operation to clean my bathroom I checked the time and on Nepgear, she was sound asleep and most likely going to have a terrible hangover in the morning but other than that she should be fine (I hope). As for the time at this point it was already 1:30 and time that I got some sleep myself.

 **Notes**

 **And that is chapter two done so i hope this isn't too much of a wall of text because once i get going it hard for me to stop and once i do stop i feel like it could have been done better.**

 **Anyway tell me what you think and don't be afraid to give ideas but i will say this now, if you do give me i an idea do expect it to have some changes to it that i might add myself to work it to flow with my story.**

 **as for things like follows,favorites and review that is up to you not me no one is holding a gun to your head and telling you to do it, I mean feedback is nice but no one is forcing you to.**

 **I think that is everything, so bye?**

 **if you're still here hours later what the hell are you doing go have some fun and stop wasting your time reading my story**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes**

 **I'm back again whether you like it or not and of anyone that does read this (which i doubt anyone has) and you do like this then please leave me some feedback.**

 **It would help me a lot on where i should improve this so i don't keep thinking this is great until i go to up load it and start noticing things like i have walls of text instead of a paragraph or there isn't enough proper punctuation.**

 **Now then on to the story**

 **Maikel's dialogue will be bolded**

 **Nepgear/Purple Sister will be** **underlied**

 **Neptune/Purple Heart will be** _ **italics**_

 _ **Histoire**_ **with have** plain text for dialogue

 **Plutie/Irish heart with be** _ **underlined and italicized**_

 _ **places/locations will be bolded and italicized**_

 _ **It's the dawn of a new day in the apartment for the night before**_

It was early the next/same day ( **It was early morning when I got to sleep it just depends on how you look at it** ) and there was something off because i remember going to sleep on my bed yet right now I am on the floor next to Nepgear. ( **We are both fully clothed so don't get any ideas** )

I guess during sometime in the night I must have started doing something in my sleep seeing how my living room was a mess, but why Nepgear was on the floor with me and cuddling me, I do not know. I do one thing for sure and that is she looks the same as when i put her on my couch earlier. So it was have been an unconscious reaction to cling on to me like I am some sort of body pillow.

I am not complaining about this current situation seeing how Nepgear has a rather cute face when she is sleeping, but that is a matter of opinion. The reason I bring this up is because Planeptune's CPU Purple Heart has looks that rival if not surpass Nepgear's own looks.. Now that i think about it Nepgear looks rather similar to Purple Heart minus the purple hair, the different eyes and the giant rack that purple heat has, I kinda wish Purple Heart looked like Green Heart but gotta take what you can get.

Speaking of Green Heart I do wonder what it would be like to have her as our goddess instead of our Lady Purple Heart, forgot that is how I am suppose to refer to the goddesses is Lady x Heart.

Anyway i digress.

Hopefully getting back on track, I Heard a loud knock on my door which finally made the hangover I got kick in and boy did the pounding headache come on fast and strong. It felt like I had just been hit over the back of the head with a 2x4 lanchen for a rubber band slingshot that was 4 ft in width. (I know this from experience and boy did that hurt)

After about 2 minutes of hold my head i finally got up with my massive headache and walked over to the door only to see a short girl with blond hair that came down to just below her neck and went slightly below her shoulders in the back.

She had what looked kinda like a nurse's headdress on but instead of being white and having a red cross on it, it was still white but a blue circle with an 'N' in it, written inside of the 'N' Neptune. The fairy looking girl was sitting on a floating book (I forgot to mention she looks like a fairy) with what i could only describe as a dress that was way too big for her, last but not least white stockings with white shoes that both a a blue circle on them that say right in the middle of the shoe.

"Hello there sir have you seen anyone that looks like this around in the past 18-24 hours " *holds up picture of Nepgear*

" **Ahh no, why? Also who/what are you?** "

"I has been over 18 hours since anyone at the basilicom has last seen here and we are starting to get worried about, also I am the oracle of Planeptune Histoire and who might I be speaking to"

" **WAIT YOU'RE THE ORACLE OF PLANEPTUNE** "

"Please don't like that again you will surely damage my tiny eardrums if you do"

" **Sorry about that, it's not everyday you open the door to find the oracle of Planeptune outside your apartment door. Also the names Maikel** "

" **I have two things to say one yes i have seen that girl *points to floor* and please tell our Lady Miss Purple Heart that she has done a fine job of protecting Planeptune** "

*Histoire deadpanned to the thing about neptune and working*

" **Umm... what is with that look, did i say something wrong?** "

"Oh it's nothing and i'll be sure to tell the lady on your behalf… wait… WHAAAAAA"

"WHY IS NE- I MEAN LADY PURPLE SISTER IN YOUR APARTMENT! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER, TELL ME BEFORE I GET NEP- I MEAN LADY PURPLEHEART HERE TO DEAL WITH CRIMINALS LIKE YOU"

" **HOLD ON! YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT I HAD A CPU CANDIDATE IN MY APARTMENT AND LET HER STAY THE NIGHT…. I can explain this mess, I swear i didn't know she was she didn't tell me that, so please just let my least live** " I gestured for Histoire to come in ta- float over to the couch, so I can start to explain the whole mess. (and yet throughout this entire thing Nepgear has yet to stir)

" **And this is how we ended up here** " I told the Histoire the abridged version (i skipped the whole vodka thing last night)

"I see" Histoire was pinching the bridge her nose (in frustration toward me and I think I know why)

"CAN YOU PLEASESHUT THE GOODNESS UP"

"Well hello to you too Nepgear, and why might i ask did you just yell at me"

Nepgear's head shot straight up after hearing Histoires voice but before Neogear could do anything she recoiled in pain and latched tightly on to her skull mostly like from having what i could only assume to be an absolutely terrible hangover. (she did chug over 100 ml of vodka and that is a lot for her first time drinking)

"Oh why is my head in so my pain, and why do I like i have the flu all of the sudden"

" **That what we call a hangover** "

After I said that I raced Nepgear to the bathroom and held her head of the toilet, right after I got her head into position the most vile smelling alcohol and bile mix i have ever smelt just left this girls mouth and into my toilet. (I have to deal with shit like this at McNeps but not this scale seeing how it's hours old and had time for the smell to dissipate)

" **Feeling any bit better right now** "

"Can you talk quieter my head feels like i just got hot with one of sisters attacks and yes I do I don't feel like i need to vomit any more" seconds later nepgear has her head back over the bowl

" **Sure you're fine I'm gonna leave you here and go talk to Histoire** " as soon as i return to the my living room...

" _You have about ten seconds to tell me what is going on here before I turn you into dogoo chow"_ Lady Purple Heart had busted through my window,her giant katana materialized after that she pointed straight at my throat.

" **I CAN EXPLAIN O.O** "

"SHUT UP"

" _Why is Nep Jr here and what did do you do to her_ "

" **Please just out your sword katana thing away and I can talk** "

" _Okay but you better not lie to me or else you're gonna be leaving this place at mach one_ "

After I tell Lady Purple Heart what had transpired the night before (including the vodka part)

the look on her face went for calm and collect to on of anger that looks liek it could rival that of Lady White Heart.

" _You did what to Nep Jr_ "

" **At the end of the night i had given Nepgear a rather sizeable glass of vodka** "

" _I think there is someone_ _I would like you to meet who just so happen to be from another dimension right now_ " The way she said that there was a hint of malice lace somewhere in it at the end.

 _ **A while later at Planeptune's basilicom**_

Nepgear was carried by Purple Heart back the Basilicom while I was being escorted by Histoire to the front of the basilicom. (which might I add was nothing special seeing how I got a good view of it from my apartment at night time, also you know what it looks like I know why you reading this fanfic) *fixes the 4th wall with some duct tape placed near by*

Upon entering the basilicom I was met met with a still angry Purple Heart and another person, that other person had short neck length violet hair and the clothing she wore was black outfit that looked more like Pajamas and not everyday wear. (if you never used the yandere costume from Victory/rebirth 3 then google it)

" _Oh Histoire you finally arrived_ "

"Yes and I have brought Maikel like you asked"

" **So why was I brought to the basilicom** "

" _I wanted to meet Sa- I mean Plutie_ "

" _Neppy… why do you want me to talk to him_ "

At this Point Purple Heart had explained what had happened over the course of the past few hours and last night, soon after Purple Heart mentioned Nepgear to Plutie ( **was it?** ) ( _Yes it is Plutie but for the sake of time just use Plutia from now on_ ) ( **how the hell did you read my internal monologue** ) ( _Magic_ ) the girls face went dark and there was a sudden shift in the atmosphere.

Right after that happen both Histoire and Purple Heart left the room to leave with Plutia.

" _So Mister umm… what's your name?_ "

" **Uhh... Maike** l" ( **I feel like my life's in danger right now** )

" _Why would your life be in danger it not like I I'm gonna play with you that hard_ "

" **O_O' what do you mean by 'pl-** "

Before I could finish speaking there was a blinding flash of light and wear that girl once was there was now another CPU (candidate?)

 **Notes**

 **And that is a warp**

 **So now it's time for me to try to redeem myself down here with the terrible grammar and the overuse of certain words with me saying that i was/am terrible at English in school**

 **the only reason this isn't loaded with more spelling mistakes it auto correct and spellcheck.**

 **and this took me long to do cause yay sleeps deprivation**

 **Last thing this was written by IloveNepgeaer (who was me) but is now written by MissNepgear (who is still me)**

 **Thanks for reading bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes**

 **Thanks for the new feed back i do plan to keep this up but i hope to keep it a steady pace of only one chapter per day unless I'm gonna be away fishing on the weekends..**

 **now then on with the show**

 **Maikel's dialogue will be bolded**

 **Nepgear/Purple Sister will be** **underlied**

 **Neptune/Purple Heart will be** _ **italics**_

 _ **Histoire**_ **with have** plain text for dialogue

 **Plutie/Irish heart with be** _ **underlined and italicized**_

 _ **places/locations will be bolded and italicized**_

 _ **Planeptune's basilicom**_

" _So… you really did all that to poor Neppy Jr_ "

" **Yes… but the way Purp- AHHH!** "

Before I could could finish saying purple heart there was a sword whip thing slashed across my chest my chest, it left a burning sensation where it had hit. I reach down to feel if there was a blood and to my surprise there was nothing but slightly burnt hair. (I could smell the hair and boy was that gross) oh yeah and a long and deep scratch into my flesh that burned like a mother fucker.

" _What was that!_ "

" **My CPU- GAAA!** "

Yet again i was slashed across the torso but this time it was to the stomach, after that blow i was on the ground curled over in a massive amount of pain holding on to my stomach, but as soon my hand hit the flesh i felt the warm wet sensation of blood on my arms and looked down to see a massive laceration to my stomach area.

" _FILTH LIKE YOU ARE NEVER TO REFER TO ME OR ANYONE IN HERE AS CPU'S!_ "

" _YOU SHALL ONLY REFER TO ME AS 'MY ROYAL GODDESS' ANYTHING LESS AND YOU SHALL FEEL MY TRUE WRATH!_ "

" _AND THAT GOES FOR NEPPY AND NEPPY JR AS WELL_ "

" **Yes *coughs up blood* My Royal Goddess** "

" _I can't hear you try_ _ **again**_ "

" **Y-*coughs up blood*-es MY ROYAL GODDESS *hacks* *coughs*** "

(switching to Neptune's perspective for a short time)

Finally after good three to four hours the screaming stops the laughter of Sadie dies down and out comes one bloody Iris Heart followed by a broken, bloodied and yet somehow fully health Maikel. He looked more shaken than Arfoire and Noire after their playtime with sadie yet this was the only one where neptune has ever seen Iris Heart covered with blood but this wasn't her first rodeo, Neptune shutters because of that last part.

" _Hey you better not type that out I don't think either me or Nep Jr was to remember that_ "

What Neptune means by that she is talking about the conquest ending for mk2 or the much better Re;birth 2 .(I watched the one for mk2 on youtube and the voice acting for it is terrible much better in re;birth 2 in my opinion)

After the author mentioned the conquestion ending Neptune and the sleeping Nepgear (who is still recovering) react to that. Neptune for some reason decided that the best thing to do was to get into the fetal position in a corner while repeating the words

" _That didn't happen it was all a bad dream Nep Jr and me didn't wipe out the other CPU 's and their sisters for Gamindustri_ "

On the other side of the basilicom one could hear the pained cries of Nepgear dreaming about killing all seven CPU's expect when it came time for Neptune, Nepgear sounded like she was having ' **fun** ' with Neptune for some reason and that somehow managed to calm down Neptune and Histoire went to check up on Nepgear because of this.

" _My My author it looks like we need to has a little talk_ "

(At this point all I could was get on the ground a pray for it to be quick)

 _ **Evening time in the Planeptune basilicom**_

(Maikels prospective)

It was several hours later and I woke up to a lot of pain and bloodied and torn clothing I was clearly still in Planeptune's basilicom (Planeptune tower/Nep tower) I could almost see the Planeptune Lastation border. ( there was a fence higher than 10 ft tall erected by Lady Black Heart, she has some issues)

After getting up and of the blood soaked bed and walking across the bloodbath in this room I when out to ask what happened, but after I pulled the door open my thoughts got washed away by the glorious smell of someone's cooking. Mouth dipping and hanging wide open i made my way to where the smell was coming from.

I was about walk in the door the smell was coming from only to smack face first into Nepgear, before I realized what had happened i got a kick to the side of my already aching stomach. When i came too a few seconds later I was face to to face with one Red faced Nepgear, who just so happened to be holding her upper lip for some reason.

I looked behind her to see a short purplette with hair down to her shoulders and what looked to be a one piece hooded parka with striped thigh socks on and one pissed off Plutia behind the purplette.

" **What was that for!** "

" _Trying to steal Nep Jr's first kiss_ "

" _You really like to make me angry don't you_ "

" **First I ran into Nepgear by accident and second I'm not trying to psii anyone off** "

" _Neppy can I transform_ "

After Plutia said transform my body had a rather knee jerk reaction for some reason and I don't know why.

" _Uhh… that's alright Plutie I can handle this one myself *panic beads of sweat* no need for sadie right now_ "

" _What was that_ "

" _Nothing I said nothing why don't you see how Histy is doing with the cooking_ "

" _That's a good Neppy_ "

After that Plutia ran back to check on Histoire for some reason.

" _Bullshit you weren't_ "

O.O

Everyone just looked at Neptune like the apocalypse was starting.

" _Ahh… I mean..._ [REDACTED] _you weren't_ "

After while of no one paying any attention to Nepgear I Finally said I sorry at the while she seemed lost in thought about something.

" **Hey Nepgear you alright** "

"Yeah… I was just… thinking"

" **About what?** "

"Some personal things right now, I would rather not talk about it"

" **Okay maybe we should go eat, also sorry for 'kissing' you** "

"Good idea, and that okay i was the one you opened the door so I should be the one to blame this time"

" **fair point, but you don't owe me anything got that** "

"Alight now then who ever is last has to wash the dishes and that ain't gonna be me"

After Nepgear said that both she and Maikel made a mad dash for the table and only for Maikel to be last, but Nepgear was feeling bad for so she offered to dry them for him. That had made her blush because the thought of being alone with Maikel made her heart race and mind hazy,

Though Nepgear thought this was brought on by the heat of the moment and nothing else.. but she could be wrong.

 **And that is a warp**

 **so Nepgear might have feelings for our adventurer but i think i'm gonna take a break with the city/feelings and get on with getting out into the land of Gamindustri though.**

 **As for the repeat words i'm trying to insert other words and change it so the sentences aren't as run on, also getting better at the walls of text being less frequent. notice there might not be a chapter tomorrow. and surprise double upload today**

 **Anyway MissNepgear signing off (yay i got to do that)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes**

 **Sorry for the shorter chapter yesterday I was really tired and by the end I really didn't know what to write so I kinda gave myself writes block. I promise not to make too many weird things like the whole neptune conquest ending thing or the fence thing that i mentioned it really was a cluster *insert choice word here* for me yesterday.**

 **To the stage**

 **also the stupid stuff like that ^ isn't gonna be going**

 **Maikel's dialogue will be bolded**

 **Nepgear/Purple Sister will be** **underlied**

 **Neptune/Purple Heart will be** _ **italics**_

 _ **Histoire**_ **with have** plain text for dialogue

 **Plutie/Irish heart with be** _ **underlined and italicized**_

 **Random Nepstop employee will have** plain text (so no Histoire this chapter)

 _ **places/locations will be bolded and italicized**_

 _ **A few days later in Maikels apartment**_

It had been five days since that debacle in my apartment, when I had gotten back the place was cleaned and the window had been fixed though it did reek of rotting garbage and puke. It smells like rotting garbage because the last time I took out the garbage was at least a month ago and the puke smell was going from the rags that I had used to clean up Nepgear's mess in my bathroom. I spent all of ten minutes taking care of the smell.

After I took care of the mess I decided instead of staying in this place and getting that 'wonderful' aroma stuck in my nose I would head out and do some shopping for the lastest games and consoles/handhelds at my local Nepstop. On my way there I stopped to get another nepbull sp cause I was thirsty again but this time Nepgear wasn't in the shop, which kinda saddened me but at the same time I was relieved because that whole thing could've happened again.

Thinking back on that I never got my answer as to what happened in that room or to me because at that point I was dealing with that purplette and her friend Plutia, which made me forget to ask oh yeah and Histoire amazing pancakes which I didn't think would be that good.

It's her size and the fact that she is Planeptunes oracle so you would think that Histoire wouldn't have the time to do that, but I digress. By the time a had finished that thought I had finished my nepbull and reached Nepstop.

"Hello welcome to Nepstop"

"Can I help you with anything"

" **Just browsing** "

"Okay, just ask if you need anything"

The person behind the counter seemed really friendly today, normally when you got to Nepstop they try to get to to buy useless crap like dlc that you don't or those stupid pop vinyl figures withe the big heads and tiny bodies. To say the least that surprised me , after a being stunned for a few seconds i snapped out of it and went in my way perusing the shelves of games.

After i was finally done I had a total of 8 items here I what i blew 5000 Cr on(oh yeah I got paid two days ago) the new Lowee 3ds XL, two LoweeEshop cards 500 credits each,the other five games are all for my Goddessly PC Nepfeild 4 Premium edition ( **author here Battlefield + Neptunia = Nepfeild also deal with it this is now a thing** ), Call of Nep Nep ops 3 ( **just deal with it** ) Nep's CreedUnity ( **I'm really pissing some people off with this** ) The Elder Neps V: Neprim ( **that one's hurts me a bit cause I love skyrim so yeah** ) last but not least Nepout 4. ( **Yes i really just did use fallout 4 for the last and let the hate being** )

I was about to leave Nepstop when I saw Nepgear walking down the street with that purplette and Plutia, so i decided that it would be a good idea to go say hi to Nepgear and ask what happened to me. Before I could even open the door i saw them take off like someone had lit a fire under their asses so I could only hope to reach/catch up to them.

So I bolted out the door in an attempt to catch up, I started to run in the direction of the last place I saw them only to have that purplette come out of any ally at top speed and crash right into me. I got sent flying a good three or four feet in the direction she was sprinting and landed on a my head, a few seconds after that happened i blacked out.

When I came to again for the second time this week I found myself staring straight up into the purplettes eye's (and had a pounding headache as well), she had a look of worry and confusion on her like she didn't know where she was or how she got there (I had the same feeling as her confusion). As i got up she recoiled and flew to the other side of the room like I had scared her or something.

" **Hey you alright** " that made her look even more confused like she didn't know what I was saying or something

" _..._ "

" **Gamindustri to purplette** "

" **Hello, anybody home** "

" _..._ "

" **Oh this is just great the minute I'm left with you alone in a room after being out goddess knows how long and this is what you got to say** "

" _ahh I-"_ ( **read this with soft/shaky neptune voice basically read it like it was blanc when she is calm** )

" **So you got anything to say, anything at all** "

The purplette had once again recoiled and backed into a corner

" _I-I don't re-*sniffle*... mem *sniffle*… ber *light sobs* any-*sobs*thing_ "

After the Purplette started to sob I felt like that somehow me talking to her caused that to happen, so i took responsibility of that and tried to get her to calm down.

" **What do you mean by that?** "

" _*sobs* I-I d-d-don't kn-kn-know wh-wh-wha*hic**hic*Waaah!_ "

Before the purplette finished her sentence she was in a full on waterfall of tears and that made me feel like a real _**outstanding**_ guy for doing that, it was only about 30 - 40 seconds later that Nepgear busted through the door to the room followed by Plutia, which not only scared the crap out of mean but the crying purple was now huddling down in the core fearing for her life. (that was the look on her face)

"NEPTUNE! You're awake! Are you alright?"

So the purplette is called neptune gonna have to make note to call her by name now.

" _*hic* H-h-how do y-y-you *hic* kn-kn-know m-*hic*y na-na-name (_ _ **batman?**_ _)_ "

" _who *hic* are you? *hic*_ "

"..."

Nepgear just stared at her sister looking like a knife had just pierced her heart at that last question, Plutia was not only shocked but also confused as to what was going on right at this very moment. I used this as my chance to speak up.

" **So it seems that I caused you some trouble again Nepgear** "

Nepgear had finally noticed that I was awake but the look she game me told me that it would just be best if I stayed quiet for the remainder of this.

" _Hey, Neppy what do you mean by you that It's me Plutie and Neppy Jr and that kind of made me angry_ "

At this point Neptune had calmed down to the point she wasn't crying, but she still hugging that corner of the room like her life depended on it.

" _Please just leave me alone I don't who any of you are or where I am, but please leave me alone_ "

At this point Nepgear looked devastated by Neptunes words the look on her face said I'm fine but her eye's screamed that those words tore the wound open deeper, Histoire had explained Nepgear's history with me a bit and said that leave her sister alone and making her the butt of the joke when they were in a different dimension called the 'Ultradimension' that had given Nepgear two feelings for Neptune and that tore her apart for the first week after stopping someone named Rei Ryghts there and here in our 'Hyperdimension'.

Histoire had said that Nepgear would often cry herself to sleep because of that, but why Neptune and Nepgear did things together like playing video games. eat pudding, work (which was a miracle for Neptune if she did work apparently) , and Have Neptune help her tinker with hardware Nepgear acted like none of that stuff on the other dimension ever happened to her, but the look in her eye's was clear that this was the final straw and Neptune just destroyed this girl.

Nepgear got up walked over to Neptune gave a hug and proceed to swiftly kick her in the head as hard as she could, this knocked Neptune out cold and she slumped against the wall slowly sliding down to the floor.

That scared not only me but Plutia as well. After that Nepgear turned around and collapsed to her knees and where she proceed bawl her eyes out, while Neptune had completely slide on to the floor and where Nepgear had kicked Neptune there was blood coming out.

It could have been worse but it was only a trickle that goddess for that, but still we needed to get Neptune to Planeptune's hospital and fast so I asked plutia if she could transform to air lift her there and Plutia agreed as long as I was out of the room because she had so much 'fun' with me that she might want to have some more if Iris Heart saw me.

I grabbed a bawling Nepgear has and bolted out of the room with Nepgear in tow still crying of course, once I got myself and Nepgear into the hallway I heard a noise in the room and there was a bright flash followed by glass breaking, that was MY ROYAL GODDESS (why did i just say that) leave the basilicom with my Lady Neptune in hand.

Once I felt safe (why would I need to feel safe? what happened five days ago? my body remembers but I don't) I gave Nepgear a hug even though she had been crying on my shoulder the entire time I was holding on to her, this calmed the crying down to a whimper but that still didn't help me all that much so for the next five minutes or so I just stood there with Nepgear softly crying into my chest.

The amount of tears that came out in that five short minutes seemed like it could supply a river for a year, Nepgear by then had all but stopped crying and just hugged as hard as she possibly could for her size she has a damn strong hug because it felt like a child was hugging a parent that they hadn't seen in over a year with minimal contact. ( **or a certain bee hugging Neptuna at the end of the anime for saving her but** )

" **Nepgear?** "

A red eyed Nepgear looked up at me and responded to me

"Yeah" ( **use a soft blanc like voice to read Nepgear's lines** "

" **What happened to you back there?** "

"I guess I finally lose it with Neptune and that as the breaking point"

" **Histoire told me what happened to you in the Ultradimension and after you left that place** "

"Everything?"

" **Yes everything, this must be very hard for you right and the reason Histoire told me is because she could tell I cared about you Nepgear** "

"Don't lie to me please, that will only make thing worse for me"

" **That wasn't a lie, I'll prove it with this!** "

 **And that is a warp**

 **Sorry for the walls of text i kinda go a bit carried away with this one and if this feels like it is too long that is most likely the walls of text and as for the drama how did I do cause that was the first time for me to write that and it was a little too 'fun' for me (don't ask… *5 minutes pass) sorry about that had to go get my super.**

 **Anyway thanks you all for reading now go do something more productive with you time then wasting it reading this garbage (points at *insert your favorite games console/PC here*) you know what i mean**

 **MissNepgear OUT!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes**

 **I am back once again doing this useful (useless if you ask some people) thing where i tell you what's gonna be happening and making you pointlessly read my thoughts and things like that… dammit i forgot what i was gonna say oh yeah about the game thing last chapter I swear I'm not gonna do that again the temptation was just too great for me though.**

 **On with the show etc…**

 **Maikel's dialogue will be bolded**

 **Nepgear/Purple Sister will be** **underlied**

 **Neptune/Purple Heart will be** _ **italics**_

 _ **Histoire**_ **with have** plain text for dialogue

 **Plutie/Irish heart with be** _ **underlined and italicized**_

 _ **places/locations will be bolded and italicized**_

 _ **The Planeptune basilicom one minute earlier**_

"Don't lie to me please, that will only make thing worse for me"

" **That wasn't a lie, I'll prove it with this!** "

Right after that I learned in and gave Nepgear a peck on her forehead, I could feel her face heating up but her face never left my chest until I pushed Nepgear away from my chest so I could get a look at her face. The look on her face was one of denial still but in her eye you could see that she believed me.

" **Also if I didn't care I wouldn't be holding you like this comforting you in a time of need** "

At this a small smile formed on Nepgear's face and we once again just stood there embracing each other until Plutia came back from Planeptune's hospital.

" **That was fast** "

" _It wasn' that for me transformed you know_ " Plutia had her cheeks puffed out and looked rather annoyed by my comment of how quick that was.

" _Also why are you hugging Neppy Jr?_ "

" **I am/was comforting Nepgear** "

At that moment I let go of Nepgear, she also backed off but looked rather flustered by Plutia question.

"Thank you Maikel" with that Nepgear ran off down the hall toward goddess know what seeing how this part looks different from where I was last time in the basilicom.

" **So how is Neptune? Why was she acting like that?** "

The reason I asked is because I get the feeling that somehow this my fault for causing this mess just because i wanted to say hi to Nepgear.

" _I don't know, all the doctors started freaking out when they saw me in there?_ " Plutia was looking rather confused at this point.

" _They took her and told me to leave and to never come back_ "

" _that made me really angry_ "

" _Just thinking about it makes me angry_ "

With the last line Plutia said I felt a sudden chill came over the air and my heart started to race for some reason, (Where is Histoire when you need her) so I proceeded to try and calm her down to no avail.

" _You only make things worse by trying_ "

" **Really** " (there has got to be something I can do)

" **What if we went to Lastation to see Lady Black Heart** "

In the few days that passed between waking up in the basilicom the first time and now was the border fence between Planeptune and Lastation got taken down by Black Heart herself. You could once again go to Lastation directly from Planeptune instead of having to go through Lowee to get to there.

" _Hey that's a great idea_ "

" _I haven't seen this dimensions Noire before_ "

" **Who's Noire and what do you mean by 'This dimensions one'** "

" _Did big Histy never tell you?_ "

" **Why did that confuse you? Who is big Histy?** "

" _Big Histy = big Histoire_ " Plutia ignored the other questions completely

" **Ohhh Histoire, no she didn't tell me who you are** "

" _Really! Okay then I'm Plutia but somehow you already know this and I'm for the… the… Ultradimension?_ "

" _What's an Ultradimension?_ "

" _Ohhh yeah that's right, I'm from there_ "

(Great she is a complete airhead just what i was looking for)

" _What did you just say_ "

('O.O'') ( why am i getting a cold sweat from that, how did she hear my internal monologue)

" _It's at the bottom of the screen I can read that_ "

" **Ohh yeah just ignore what i said then.. please… I mean off to Lastation we go** "

" _*Clapping* yay I'm gonna get to meet another Noire!_ "

 _ **An hour later in somewhere in Planeptune main city still**_

Plutia had said to me that I should get a weapon if I was to be traveling between nations, we stopped off at one of the largest weapons shops in Planeptune Neppu-nation . Here you could buy just about any kind of gun, sword, lance, spear, beam saber, katana, qatar, and for some odd reason giant syringe you could think of. (I didn't know that was a giant syringe was a kind of weapon)

After trying out dozens of sword, a couple spears, one lance, two-three Katana's, and a beam saber over the course of an hour, I felt like melee weapons were not just my forte and so I started looking at the guns. There were so many guns to choose for single shot rifles, muzzle loading rifles and carbines, there were lever action rifles, single shot bolt-action rifles and carbines, bolt-action rifles,carbines that five round stripper clips, and semi-auto rifles..

That was only a small section the next section was shotguns for those they had the had double barrels in both the over under and side by side configuration, Neppu-nation had pump-actions, lever actions, sawn offs, gas-operated semi-auto shotgun, auto shotgun, the calibers in stock was .410 all the way up to 10 gauge.

My personal favourite section was next and that was assault weapons, instock was just about every AK model made to date, they also Had a good selection of AR's the choose from but that is just the same gun in many different calibers. ( **author here: don't ask how the got ak's or the AR platform just roll with it** )

I could go on but the have just every last know firearm here know to many but it wasn't until i could to the very last gun rack that I found something that I like, and that was a big 'ld .50 cal the best part was it came with everything on display for free which was a steal at only be 28000 Cr for the gun. (it has unlimited ammo unless I reloaded it with say AP,API, or API-T)

So I walked up to the counter with the gun and Plutia (who was loaded apparently bought if for me) paid for it, after that we left for Lastation.

" **Thanks for picking up the bill I'll have to pay you back for that** "

" _So why do you need such a big gun and no problem_ "

" _That's what friends do for other friends , right?_ "

" **Wait since when was I your friend** " (also definitely and airhead)

" _Since I introduced myself back at the basilicom silly and to prove it I made this doll of you_ "

" **When did you make that?** "

" _When you were browsing for a weapon_ "

" **Holy shit you work fast and you're a bloody ninja at that** "

( **what i mean by ninja was Plutia made the doll without him or anyone noticing her doing it** )

" _Hey watch your language, if I don't let blanny swear you can't either_ "

" **Who's Blannie** "

" _Not with a ie a Y_ "

" **Okay, who's blanny?** "

" _White Heart = Blanny_ "

" **Ohhh... Lady White Heart** "

By the time that conversation had end we reached the edge of the city and that's where My first ever fight happened. I finally got to shoot at real targets after years of practice out in a field. So a little more backstory about me right now.

When I was a child my father took me out a clearing the the Virtua Forest and he had brought along a small .22 rifle for protection from things like dogoos and horsebirds which only took shots if you can believe that, anyway he had said to me that I should one day get that gun but that was before the 'incident' and I personally don't remember anyone In my family also this story is going based off of what has been told to me by others and things I read from my mother's diary, but I digress. Well according to that book from that weekend on me and my father went out to that clearing to shoot and slowly but surely I became a shot recognized by the Planeptune's military but a month after that the 'incident' happened and that's also where my mother's diary stops.

My body seems to just do things like and I can't remember a time when doing so the farther i can remember back is my seventeenth birthday, on that day I woke up in the hospital and surrounded by doctors. I was hooked up to a contraption like you see in the movies that kept people in a coma alive and I was a frail things then buy that was a year and half ago since then I just lived my life in Planeptune like anyone else would… well until a week ago when I ran into Nepgear.

After finally having Plutia bring me out of thought I noticed that I was on the ground in the prone position and had my .50cal out and pointed towards a rather large group of dogoos, there looked to be at least 15-20 in the pack. the pack was about 100-150 yards out and was headed.

I put my eye up to the scoop and waited patiently for the dogoos to get close enough as to where I could hit the all with in a second or two of killing one, and that was at a range of 75 yards which for me was nothing but that is going based off of a book of someone I can't remember. I told Plutia to get down after which I slowed my breathing, took the safety off and ***BOOM*** the first shot went flying straight through the first dogoo and getting to other's in the process.

This got the attention of the dogoos who started charge at me a Plutia ***BOOM*** the second shot rang out taking another two this a happened twice more ***BOOM* *BOOM*** each shot taking 2-3 dogoos. when the pack reached me and Plutia there was only four left and Plutia had taken care of them with her Neptune doll… (wait.. what the fuck… a Neptune doll.. just killed.. four dogoos… in one hit, 'O.o'' what the fuck is that thing made of)

" _Wow! how did you do that!_ " Plutia eye's were lit up like twinkling stars

" **I used magic, no space magic** "

" **I kid, it was nothing special really… I guess just years of practice** "

" **Trust me I really don't know Plutia** "

" **Also I forgot to properly introduce myself to you** "

" **So my name is Maikel that random guy Nepgear met** "

" _Oh!_ "

" _So that who you are!_ "

" _Okay I was gonna call you my slave but your name works too_ "

" _But that's to hard for me to remember so I'm gonna call you Mikky_ "

" **Thanks, I guess** "

I proceeded to get up off the ground and back onto my feet leaving my .50 cal on the ground while I got up, I turned around to pick up my .50 but it was gone.

" **Where the hell did my gun go** "

That caused Plutia to laugh at me because I didn't know where it went.

" _It's in your inventory silly_ "

" **My what?** "

" _Your i-n-v-e-n-t-o-r-y_ "

" **I don't have one of those** "

" _Yes you do I'll show you how to open it *opens menu screen*_ "

Plutia proceeded to take my hand, she has really soft hands for someone who is a little 'rough'

around the edges. Anyway she had put my hand in a position that looked like I was grabbing for something and swiped my hand down and lo and behold a menu screen poped you with my name and current stats like hp, sp, and exp needed to level it looked like something out of a game according to this screen I was level 89. also sure enough the was a tab labeled inventory and in it was my .50 cal along with all my scoops for it, different ammo types, and even a few small things like a heavy barrel and laser sight.

" _Your a really, really, really high level_ "

" _How did you get so high_ "

" **I didn't know** "

" **But time's a wastin, so off to LASTATION!** "

 **And TIME!**

 **So how was my combat attempt i hope it was at least okay i really don't know how to write thing like this and trust me when you are like me and don't know the first thing about writing than this just becomes even harder to do.**

 **drop me some feedback and leave some small suggestion for me don't be afraid to pm me either every little bit helps me to write better content.**

 **and once again MissNepgear OUT! (might as well say THREE DOG OUT while I'm at it)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes**

 **So this is going to be short one these informing you that things are maybe gonna start pick up and not be so dreadfully boring for you to read.**

 **Maikel's dialogue will be bolded**

 **Nepgear/Purple Sister will be** **underlied**

 **Neptune/Purple Heart will be** _ **italics**_

 **Uni/Black Sister will be bold and** **underlined**

 **Noire/Black Heart** __ **with have** plain text for dialogue

 **Plutie/Irish heart with be** _ **underlined and italicized**_

 _ **places/locations will be bolded and italicized**_

 _ **Planeptune Lastation border forest**_

It had been close to three hours since myself and Plutia left for Lastation, we had gotten a call from Nepgear asking where we were right now. I told Nepgear that myself and Plutia are heading to Lastation to meet Lady Black Heart,also it was to calm Plutia because she was getting angry from how the doctors treated her as Iris Heart.

Nepgear had figured out why I did it then, I asked her if she had gone to she Neptune since that happened and Nepgear had said that it would be best if she waited for a couple of days, but Nepgear did say Histoire went to check up on her after telling her about all had happened in that room which was about three was about four to five hours ago.

Histoire said that it was like Neptune had gotten Amnesia again but this time it was worse because all she knew what her name and basic english other than that she forget how to basically everything. That included things like eating everything except pudding Neptune somehow remembers pudding, bathing, using the porcelain throne. (that last kinda made me laugh a small bit)

I still don't know how she got that other than it had happened when she ran full force into me out of an ally, I mean it's her own fault show why do it feel guilty for something I didn't cause. I was brought out of my thoughts by a confused Plutia who seemed to also have a concerned look on her face.

" _Hey are you okay Mikky_ "

" **I'm fine** "

" _Really?_ "

" **I was lost in thought that's all** "

" _Are you lying to me_ "

" **No, I swear I'm fine see** " *forced smile*

" _That smile is fake, you are lying to me_ "

" _I don't like it when people lie to me_ "

" _It makes me rather angry_ "

" **PLEASE DON'T DO THAT! I BEG PLEASE DON'T!** " (why did i just scream for mercy what the hell happened to me)

There was a sudden sharp and cold breeze for some reason, followed by the area around Plutia's eyes getting a lot darker and with that there was a bright flash of light, Followed by a loud hiss like laugh for Iris Heart.

I screamed some gibberish but other than that I was frozen with fear, Iris heart raised her whip-sword, Iris Heart had started to swing it down "TRICOLOUR ORDER"

A black blur with a colourful glowing sword had streaked in and not only blew Iris Heart back but also sent her sword flying a go 40-50 feet behind her.

(switching to Black Hearts pov)

I was flying back from doing an S Rank quest for the guild when all of the sudden from down In the forest I hear what sounded like a man screaming something, It was incomprehensible but it was definitely a man screaming.

It had come from just over a mile away from my location boy could that guy belt out his right after that happened the wind started to pick up, which was rather odd seeing how Lastation has some of the best equipment in all of Gamindustri for detecting that kind of stuff. but I digress, The wind was cold it ripped right through me HDD is rather revealing though so it most likely from being in HD-.

There was a blighting flash of light for just over 400 fear away I race down to see what it was only for me to See of all things a CPU try to strike down a rather defenceless looking man, he was either coming to Lastation or headed back to Lastation.

I got my sword ready and charged the other CPU who was starting to Bring down her sword on the man.

"TRICOLOUR ORDER"

I used that to block the sword but because of my speed that sent the goddess flying which was even better.

" _KYAAAA!_ "

"Just who the hell are you!"

"And how is it possible for you to be a CPU"

" _Noire what was that for I was just trying to have some 'FUN' with my dear Mikky here_ "

"How do you know my name"

"Answer me and you will live"

" _Well seeing how you interrupted me_ "

" _I'M GOING TO HAVE MY FUN WITH YOU INSTEAD_ "

The new CPU had gotten up and had already grabbed her sword, she hard started to charge me but I managed to dodge the attack.

"Hey you, you should get the hell out of here this is dangerous"

" **Who me, alright** "

The man proceed to start running toward Lastation which was for the best (seeing how everyone know I'm the best goddess), " _FIGHTING VIPER_ " I turned only to get hit square in the face by an electrically charged sword leave a 'nice' burning hair smell behind after leaving my face. I got knocked back a couple feet, that get me enough time and distance to regain my composure.

"So that's how you want to play it then eat this"

"LACE RIBBON DANCE"

I was going to hit her with my lace ribbon dance only to be countered with another skill

" _FIGHTING VIPER 2_ "

This caused a rather sizeable explosion between us,that sent me flying into the ground of a nearby hill and it was rather deep crater seeing how it was i had to crawl my way out for at least 8-9 feet of earth. when i got out I the other CPU speeding toward me through the mess of splintered trees and log which no longer had their leaves for a good 150 feet around the epicenter of the explosion.

I pulled my sword out from the side and started to charge headlong at her only to have my right arm hit with a bullet for god knows where. At the time I didn't feel the pain or see the side of hole that was right in my right arm. I heard rustling coming from a bush to my right it was about 30 yards out from me, I caught a glimpse of a black mass that clearly had a large rifle on its back running off back towards the direction of the basilicom (if you flew of course)

"Uni is that you"

"If it is why the hell did you just shoot me"

"YOUNG LADY IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE YOU ARE GOING TO BE IN **BIG** TROUBLE"

Before I could say anything thing else I got hit in the face by what felt the edge of a sword, not only that but it felt like it cut me deep too. My tried to put my free hand up to my face only for there to have a sharp pain rip through my are.

I looked down to see what was clearly a massive bullet hole with muscle and bone sticking out the back of my arm, there was blood down a good portion of my suit on the right side that had drained from this bullet hole how I didn't feel the pain until now i don't know but I was in no condition to fight the other CPU.

" _Well if this all the fight you have you really don't satisfy me_ "

" _I might as well end you right here and now_ "

"I won't let that happen"

" _So this dog still has some fight left yet well BRING IT ON THEN_ "

With the last remaining strength I had to use my ultimate move Infinite Slash, I took my sword in my good hand and charged tooked the CPU who was looked like she had started looking for something.

"I'LL CUT YOU DOWN WITH THIS"

"INFINITE SLASH"

I started to dance around her like I was tying a big bow but instead of a needle and thread I had a sword and nothing else. With each hit she had got progressively easier to hit the point she wasn't even trying to move anymore, for the last part of this move my sword turned into a bright rainbow of colour with this was able to cut through her like she was butter, and with that i threw my sword into the ground and let the rest of the energy dissipated into this CPU.

She was bloody and cut up, the wounds were not as severe as the one to my right arm or the one that i was now feeling on my face with the pain coming back even worse that it was before.I could feel a warm liquid running down the right side of my face from about halfway up my cheek.

I used the good hand this time reach up to my face and pulled it away " _blood_ " I got up into the air which for my condition was hard because even moving caused a massive amount of pain in not only my arm but also my face as well, I put the last of my effort in reaching Lastation.

 _ **20 minutes later Lactation basilicom**_

(Black Hearts pov still)

I was About to land on the balcony but before I before I could everything had gone dark the lasting thing a I heard is what sounded like Uni gasping.

 _ **Two days later Lastation General Hospital**_

I woke to a large amount of pain in my right arm still, I hadn't opened my eyes though. I could hear noise but I couldn't make out what the noises were. Finally deciding it was best to try and see where I was, there was a bright blur of what I presumed to be light and two dark figure like blurs that I could see out of the bottom corner of my right eye. (I could feel my body propped up at an angle on whetever I was lying down on)

Both of the dark figures sounded like they were talking but that could have been my imagination, I started trying to get up but among the pain I already felt from my right arm and face came a new one from my back it must have been from when I blacked out. The oian was in the center of my by run the length of my spine I don't know why it took so long but I finally cried out in pain which made both figures rush to the right side of whatever I was on.

I could now see blurred details like clothing and skin colour,both figures were white in skin colour but the one on the right was dressed in what looked to be all black while the other on the left had a mostly white blur with a small bit of blue in the center.

I tried to reach out for the figure dressed in black to see if it was really there or I was dreaming so kind of horrible dream but right after I tried moving my shot had a sudden flair in pain, which once again made me scream out the one in white moved the black one away which for some reason annoyed me but that was quickly forgotten when I felt a small prick in my arm. Quickly the pain started to fade from not only my arm but also my face and back. after that everything went black again.

 **And cut…**

 **So now that Noire is here she is gone take Histoires lines until i need histoire again which might not be for a while or it could be next chapter, I don't plan this stuff I write what comes to mind and that how i get this done and that is really good for me becasue that means I can make anything up that i want on a whim and don't have to stick to a script.**

 **once again it's that time**

 **MissNepgear OUT!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes**

 **Okay if you couldn't tell I don't know what it's like to wake up from being knocked out for days on end so I just ended up going based on Hollywood type stuff which really isn't accurate but it worked with the story and why I chose to end Noires pov is it just made sense to me because it was this the heat of the moment and to stop wouldn't have made sense to me.**

 **I will get back to Maikel at some point but for right now I'm dealing with noires situations and it is a rather dramatic one ;)**

 **read on…**

 **Maikel's dialogue will be bolded**

 **Nepgear/Purple Sister will be** **underlied**

 **Neptune/Purple Heart will be** _ **italics (doctor is taking this for this chapter)**_

 **Uni/Black Sister will be bold and** _ **italicized**_

 **Noire/Black Heart** **will have** plain text for dialogue

 **Plutie/Irish heart with be** _ **underlined and italicized**_

 _ **places/locations will be bolded and italicized**_

 _ **Lastation General Hospital evening time**_

(Noire's pov still)

Once again I had woken up in what felt like the same place because of the fact that my body was clearly at the same angle that it was at the first time I woke here, I finally opened my eyes and this time I could actually see this time and the noises of the room weren't just muffled I could really hear them this time as well.

The first thing my eyes were greeted with was a doctor at the end of the bed I was lying in looking at something, and the only sounds in the room right now are the heart monitor and some other machine that sounded like it was compressing air, just what happened after I blacked out in front of the balcony to my basilicom.

When I turned my head to look at the noises I saw what was making the noises, it was a life support machine, well at least the one that keeps you breathing at least and turned my head back to face the doctor who still had yet to notice that I was awake, so I decided that I should ask him where I was and what happened to me.

"H-hello" ( **read this with a voice that would sound like a noire if she just woke up** )

"Hey doctor where am I?"

" _You're at the Lastation General Hospital_ "

"How did I get here"

"Black sister rushed you here"

"(Uni...) Well if she comes around here can you th-"

Right at that moment Uni walked through the door to my room

" _ **Hey doc any a word on her condition**_ "

The doctor pointed straight at me and told Uni to look for herself, Uni looked at me and as soon are eye's locked she darted right to the bedside.

" _ **NOIRE…**_ "

"Hey could you not shout my head is killing me"

" _ **Sorry *sniffle* it's just *sniffle* that *hic* I saw *hic* how you *sniffle* looked *sob***_ "

" _ ***hic* when you were about *hic* land**_ "

" _ **You suddenly... *hic* *sob* *hic***_ "

At this point the doctor had left the room and Uni was a full on waterfall of tears and she couldn't even get out what she was trying to say.

"Uni… come sit next to me on this side" I gestured to Uni to sit on the left side of the bed with my good arm. Uni proceed to the left side and sat down but then sprawled herself out next to me.

It was tight fit but Uni was able to fit next to me on the bed and that was rather unexpected at this point in time, seeing in how Uni was still crying like a very loved pet almost died but that is only natural for a girl Uni's age appearance seeing how she never ages.

"Uni… everything is going to be fine now"

I gave Uni a light hug and she latched on to me like it had been years since she's seen me.

"Uni watch out for my right arm please"

" _ ***sniffle* sorry *hic***_ "

"It's okay I was just tell not to touch so don't be hard on yourself"

"I'm just glad that you're here for me"

I squeezed Uni just to prove it and we just stayed in that embrace.

" _ **Noire.. *hic***_ "

" _ ***sniffle* Please tell *hic* me you won't *hic* do whatever *sob* you did again**_ "

"I promise I won't and if I do... you have every right to yell at me"

It took all of about five to ten minutes of that an Uni had fallen asleep, I was out too soon after her. When I awoke again it was the next morning, The first thing I felt was Uni still squeezing my arm like a scared child would do to their mother, I turned to look at her and when I did the look I saw on Uni's sleeping face was rather adorable and I felt a smile forming on my face.

(I'm sorry Uni I wish I could have been a better sister to you)

The mood in the room felt rather peaceful, that was until a team of four doctors barged into the room and woke up Uni.

" _The woman dressed in black I am going to need you to leave_ "

" _ **Uhhh… Okay**_ "

" _ **Morning Noire**_ "

 _"_ Hey why does she need to leave"

.

" _We need to do some testing and she would only get in the way of that"_

 _"_ Why would she need to leave if you're only gonna be running tests"

"And what do you mean by 'in the way'!"

"Cause I see a lot of space where Uni could sit or stand"

"In other words what I'm saying is that if she has to leave then I don't want to be tested"

" _ **Noire… (she is sticking up for me, I could have done that myself)**_ "

" _ **I could have done that myself but thanks for doing that**_ "

"It's nothing, I am you big sister after"

"You don't have to do it yourself all the time you know"

" _Fine but if she tries anything then you and her are both dead_ "

It was at this point the group of 'doctors' had pulled out handguns, One of them was pointed at me while the other three got pointed straight at Uni. The one guy that had been talking talking to me ordered Uni to get on the ground and not say a word and with that Uni had put her hands in the air and got on her knees.

While that was happening the single guy with a gun pointed at me ripped me off the bed and threw me to the ground, after that he proceeded to start kicking my stomach at which point I could do nothing but take it seeing how after being out for god know how long and just having the healing process starting left me with little energy to do anything, the only reason I was able to move was because of the share energy.

Before long the man had stopped kicking me and right after that I heard someone rack the slide of their gun, before I could re- " _ **NOOOOOOOO!**_ "a gunshot rang off after that scream and which made me close my eyes but instead of me being hit I heard a thud right next me and. When I opened my eyes I was shocked to see what landed next to me, it was Uni.

There was blood pouring out of a hole the size of a pencil near her neck and she started to cough up small bits of blood. The only thing that I did right then was stare at Un in horror, what happened next sent me into a blind rage, Uni had mouthed to me " _ **I am sorry Noire and thank you for being my sister**_ "

At this point I didn't care what happened to me because of what these assholes just did to Uni, I got up off the floor with all the strength I could muster, I felt a surge of energy coming through me which must of been the share energy, because at that point the pain disappeared and I felt like I was 110%. Right then I transformed, and with that all I could think is that these guys must die for hurting Uni.

I promptly pulled my sword out of my inventory and pointed it directly at the guy who I think shot Uni, and they all started laughing at me for doing so.

" _You really think that you are going to do anything with that_ "

"YES"

"YOU FUCKERS ARE GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO UNI"

"VOLCANO DRIVE"

As soon my sword mace contact with the floor there floor shattered and lava started spewing out as a result of this, i grabbed Uni and put around my left shoulder while doing this. It lasted only a few seconds but this was more than enough to set off the sprinkler to the building and caused there to be a massive hole in not only the floor but the wall in the room thank goddess it was on the first floor and it was an outside wall at that.

Might I add all four guys were only severely injured so at this point I grabbed them one by one a personally snapped their necks and crushed their skull which helped to calm me down a bit, and bring the pain back to my right arm and back.

I lost my transformation and dropped Uni on her head,she reacted but I think she was barely conscious because of the amount of blood that she had lost already. By this point real doctors had come to see what the hell happened and saw that there was four dead bodies and I was just standing there covered in almost head to toe in their blood and some of my own that had come from reopening the bullet wound on my right arm.

" _What the hell happened here_ "

"Those fuckers there *points to the bodies* tried to kill me and take her *points at Uni*"

"She got shot in the neck and is barely moving right now"

" _*looks at nurses* Get the young lady on the floor to surgery stat, as for you Miss you need to heal_ "

"I know but I… just… wanted to kill those assholes for doing that to not only me but shooting Uni in the neck"

I was still pretty pissed at this point so I took out my sword and started hacking away at the bodies some more to try to calm myself down but this only made this worse for me because I started to enjoy the feeling of my sword sliding through their flesh. The nurse had gotten Uni out of there before this happened, so only the doctor was there to try and stop me but I pointed my sword at him and he backed off.

I continued to hack up the bodies which at this point just about every inch of my front was covered with the blood that was left in the bodies, the doctor had called for security to come and subdue me before things got any worse, I tried to fight them off but they had shot me with a taser and I dropped straight to the floor. The doctor ran over and put a syringe with goddess know what into my neck and shortly after that I blacked out again for the third time.

(Uni's perspective of that morning)

I woke up to four men walking into the room dressed in doctors uniform, they told me to get out because they need to do some tests on Noire.

" _The woman dressed in black I am going to need you to leave_ "

" _ **Uhhh… Okay**_ "

" _ **Morning Noire**_ "

 _"_ Hey why does she need to leave"

.

" _We need to do some testing and she would only get in the way of that"_

 _"_ Why would she need to leave if you're only gonna be running tests"

"And what do you mean by 'in the way'!"

"Cause I see a lot of space where Uni could sit or stand"

"In other words what I'm saying is that if she has to leave then I don't want to be tested"

" _ **Noire… (she is sticking up for me, I could have done that myself)**_ "

" _ **I could have done that myself but thanks for doing that**_ "

"It's nothing, I am you big sister after"

"You don't have to do it yourself all the time you know"

But the men all proceeded to pull out guns,and in response to what Noire said the leader looking one said

" _Fine but if she tries anything then you and her are both dead_ "

At which point three of them point their guns at me and ordered me to get on the ground and not say anything, while the last one went over to the right side of the bed and ripped Noire from that side and threw her to the ground. Once he was done with that the bastard had not only thrown Noire but started kicking her, I wanted to help so badly but I knew if i did anything that would have not only been the death of me but also Noire.

The man looked at me and suddenly stopped, smile grew on his face. He reached for the slide of his gun and racked it put a round in the chamber, he then pointed it right at Noire's head I got up off the ground and dashed over to Noire while screaming " _ **NOOOOOOOO!**_ ", right after that he pulled the trigger I was just 2 feet away and dove into the path of the bullet, I felt in enter under my neck and that caused me to black out from the pain I felt.

I a woke sometime later I don't know how much later but it was definitely later, I felt a sharp pain in my neck which caused jerk up and yell out in pain, a doctor burst through the door and asked what was wrong and I said that there was a pain in my neck. The doctor proceeded to tell me what had happened a week ago...

" _ **I'VE BEEN OUT FOR A WEEK STRAIGHT!**_ "

" _ **NOIRE DID WHAT AND HAS BEEN WHAT**_ "

" _This Noire you speak is she the one you went to visit_ "

" _ **Yes, she is my sister and the CPU of Lastation**_ "

" _ **I'm the CPU candidate for Lastation**_ "

The doctor's mouth hung open for a second before he said anything.

" _Your our CPU candidate_ "

" _Well I must explain this at once then_ "

Over the course of an hour the doctor had had told me once they got to the scene, they found the room Noire was in totally destroyed and Noire was in the hallway covered in blood and myself on the floor with a bullet that was lodged only a quarter of an inch for my carotid artery. and a pool of blood forming around me. once I was taken away for surgery he stayed and at that point Noire lost it and went apeshit on the bodies and they had to subdue here and knock her out.

The doctor said she was finally ready for a psychiatric assessment , Noire was getting an assessment because when she was hacking up the bodies Noire had a looked like she was starting to enjoy cutting the bodies into smaller chunks. The doctors had a team of professionals come in to run a series of tests on her to see why Noire went ballistic and if I would be in any danger but, and the doctor had also informed that was yesterday that happened.

While the doctor was in the room I asked the doctor why I had been out for a week straight, the doctor said that the medical staff wasn't sure why it took me a whole week to get up/recover from the surgery, but the medical staff I would be able to leave the hospital and head back to the basilicom, but I would need to go for a checkup every other day just to see how things were doing, but before I left the hospital I wanted to go see Noire.

 **And we have an ending to this chapter**

 **Sorry for this one being out later than my usual upload time it was kinda a hectic day for me but it here now so I hope you enjoyed it man if feel like this could be improved but i don't really know where so if you guys could leave some feedback on were to improve drop a review or message me**

 **other than that**

 **edit: I removed the last part of this chapter and used that to start the next but if you read that part it is going to be updated and have much better execution than the cluster f*ck that was then end plus I think a cliffhanger is a better end to the chapter**

 **MissNepgear OUT!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes**

 **This start was the end of the chapter that I put out on wednesday but this should be much better than when I had it as the end because I have time to think about where it could be improved and some of the things that made this very cringe worthy will be removed. Also note I will get back to Maikel but this is just the way the story is flowing in my head right now and if you want more of Maikel you will get it but it will just have to wait until I finish with Noire and Uni here in this chapter Hopefully**

 **Maikel's dialogue will be bolded**

 **Nepgear/Purple Sister will be** **underlied**

 **Neptune/Purple Heart will be** _ **italics (doctor is taking this for this chapter)**_

 **Uni/Black Sister will be bold and** _ **italicized**_

 **Noire/Black Heart** __ **will have** plain text for dialogue

 **Plutie/Irish heart with be** _ **underlined and italicized**_

 _ **places/locations will be bolded and italicized**_

 _ **Several days of before Uni woke up Lastation General Hospital**_

(Noire's perspective)

I yet a again woke up but this time instead of being in a bed with Uni and in a hospital room I was in a room with white walls, no windows and one light, and what looked like a metal door with a definite metal lattice between two glass panes. I myself had been put into a straitjacket some point, who ever put me in this 'room' (more like cell) had put restraints on the bed as well, which of course were done up.

The reason I could describe the room was because of this horrible pillow on the bed that propped my head up just enough to be able to lean my head forward, I couldn't tell you how long I was there for it had been while because the pain in my right arm had settled down and my back didn't feel like someone tried to run a sword up my back. (I know that from experience)

I wonder how Uni is going to handle this news when she finds out that I got put in here for I assume what I did but the cunts hurt her,nobody hurts Uni and get to live unless I say so because if someone tried to do something to Uni then they fucking with the whole of Lastation not just Uni. but...

 _ **The day Uni woke up Lastation General Hospital**_

"I treat you like garbage Uni and yet I return I get love and don't show anything to you in return *sniffle*, yet here I am just being big sister Noire *sniffle* 'The one you can rely on',*sob* but here I am in a cell with a fucking *sniffle* straitjacket on and tied down to a bed for trying to do something good for you *sniffle* once or once in my life, and that almost got you killed, Uni… *sob* aren't I just the fucking perfect role mole of a sister. *sniffle* **"**

"You don't *sniffle* deserve this Uni, you don't deserve the treatment I was giving you. You would be better off having a sister like*sniffle* Neptune, Vert, or of all people Blanc, *sob* just so you could have a big sister that *hic* actually seems to give a fuck about you, *sniffle* and not have to be around a worthless hunk of shit like myself. *hic* Seeing how at the best of times I only seem to care about doing work, *sniffle* and when i do pay attention to you is when I tell you where you screwed up on the paperwork for that day. *hic* *sniffle* **"**

I couldn't hold back my tears any longer and it was at that point I heard what sounded like footsteps pounding away from my door, but I could careless about that write then and there because I was so consumed with those thought and feels that, that started to make me think that it would just be best to get rid of the problem that caused all of Uni's suffering that I thought she was going through.

That cause was myself… those feeling inside of me just made me what to die, and that was because the one person who said that Uni could rely on here was the one causing her the most pain. Whether or not I was blame myself for this or tying to find a logical reason to this feeling I knew deep in my heart that I was right, Uni was suffering and I was the cause.

I started to try to squirm out of the bed restraint but that lasted all of five minutes before I just gave up and sat there, I was feeling dead inside and I know why I felt like that but I also know that there no way I could possibly fix it now, cause i'm pretty sure those footsteps were Uni's but I could have been wrong.

(Uni's perspective)

I had asked the doctor who treated not only me but Noire when she was first admitted to the hospital where the had put her, He walked me down to the hallway where Noire's new room was, the hallway through a set of blue double doors, the actual hallway was completely white and had 22 doors in it, at the end was a single window with a grate on the insides and what looked like iron bars on the outside, also every door after the first ahd a mirror that was angled to where you could see the patient in the room.

" _ **What is this place**_ "

" _This is where the mentally ill in Lastation go_ "

" _It a psychiatric ward_ "

" _Come follow me_ "

I was escorted into the first door on the right of the hallway and it was a what could only look like a security checkpoint, The was a wall that was lined with 20 separate monitors that all had different feeds from inside the what could only be described as cells. The monitors were in a 4x5 grid on the wall, the monitor that was in the third row and second column had what looked to be an image of a sleeping Noire. I pointed at that one.

" _ **Who is that**_ "

" _That is Noire_ "

" _ **Which door is that**_ "

The doctor went out the hall shortly after I followed him, he pointed to the second las door in the left and I walked swiftly to the door. I stopped just outside the view of the window in the door, I looked at the mirror and saw that Noire had started to stir I was going to go open the door because the doctor had given me the keys, I started reach for the door but Noire had started to speak so I decided to listen instead.

"I treat you like garbage Uni and yet I return I get love and don't show anything to you in return *sniffle*, yet here I am just being big sister Noire *sniffle* 'The one you can rely on',*sob* but here I am in a cell with a fucking *sniffle* straitjacket on and tied down to a bed for trying to do something good for you *sniffle* once or once in my life, and that almost got you killed, Uni… *sob* aren't I just the fucking perfect role mole of a sister. *sniffle* **"**

"You don't *sniffle* deserve this Uni, you don't deserve the treatment I was giving you. You would be better off having a sister like*sniffle* Neptune, Vert, or of all people Blanc, *sob* just so you could have a big sister that *hic* actually seems to give a fuck about you, *sniffle* and not have to be around a worthless hunk of shit like myself. *hic* Seeing how at the best of times I only seem to care about doing work, *sniffle* and when i do pay attention to you is when I tell you where you screwed up on the paperwork for that day. *hic* *sniffle* **"**

" _ **Noire…**_ "

I felt tears welling up behind my eye, what she was said was true and the pain I felt was also true she saw it but never did anything to try and fix it and the worst part is I thought that it was normal, why did I think it was normal because that's how Noire always talked to me.

I stumbled backwards and fell down onto the floor I was still in shock that Noire said that, I looked into the mirror she was strapped on to the bed and was wrapped in some sort of cloth like thing. Hut she was crying like I did when we finally got our sisters our of the Gamindustri graveyard. The thing that scared me was the fact that some point she started to flail around.

It was too painful for me to see Noire like that on top of what she had said how that, so i got up from the floor and ran out of the hallway, I didn't just stop outside the doors to this 'psych ward', I just ran, I went throughout the hospital and past the desk out the door, I didn't stop there either.

I was still just running, to get out of there, to get away from Noire, to calm myself down but still I ran, it wasn't until I was in some random alley in the downtown of Lastation that I stopped. I collapsed against the wall and just broke down right then and there.

" _ **Why Noire...**_ "

I had a sudden burst of frustration and slammed the back of my fist against the wall and just screamed at the top of my lungs.

" _ **WHY DID IT TAKE THIS LONG**_ "

" _ **WAS I REALLY THAT MUCH A HASSLE TO YOU NOIRE**_ "

" _ **DID YOU REALLY MEAN ANY OF WHAT YOU SAID**_ "

" _ **AM I REALLY THAT WORTHLESS TO YOU**_ "

" _HEY!_ _ **"**_

" _ARE YOU ALRIGHT!_ "

I jerked my head to left to see who was yelling down the alley I could make anything out other than the fact they were a female and she sounded really tired.

" _I'M COMING DOWN THERE_ "

She started walking toward me and I just sat there looking on with a confused look and a tear soaked face, by the time I had thought about running off cause she might try something the girl was standing in front of me.

" _Hey what are you doing out here_ "

" _Are you lost or something_ "

The girl who I could now see in with what little light there was in this alley. She was wearing what looked like pajamas that how do you say 'worn' quite a lot, below that she had on thigh high socks and slippers that were a cross between a bear and dogoos.

" _Why do you get up off that cold, dirty, icky ground_ "

She reached out her hand and without even thinking I grabbed, ripped me up off the ground which made me recoil because of what had happened to Noire.

" _ **Who are you**_ " (use a Blanc like voice for this line)

" _I'm Plutia the CPU of Planeptune from another dimension_ "

" _ **So you're the Plutia Neptune always talked about**_ "

" _So you must be the Mini Noire then_ "

I don't know why but that comment really annoyed me.

" _ **HEY I am not my sister so NEVER say that again**_ "

" _EEEK_ "

My reaction sacred Plutia and that was which unexpected cause Neptune always described this girl to be different.

" _Hey I got a great idea why don't you come with me_ "

" _ **Fine but don't call me mini Noire**_ "

" **HEY PLUTIA IS THAT YOU DOWN THERE** "

I looked back up the alley to see a someone with a big rifle pulled out and looking down toward myself and Plutia.

" _HEY-MI-_ "

I grabbed Plutia and pulled her into cover with me because where I was in the alley there was a waist high stack of plates from the building I was behind, then proceeded to get out my gun and aimed it down at the figure.

" _I know him so don't shoot I will go talk to him_ "

" _ **Okay but if he tries anything then I'm going to blow his brains out**_ "

Plutia proceeded to walk to him, neither me or the guy at the start of the alley took our aim off our heads. Plutia stopped halfway and started talking to him, after about two minutes of talking the guy dropped his rifle and dashed toward Plutia, once he reached her he proceeded to hug Plutia like she was his girlfriend or something.

I wish I had someone like that not that I want to be that guy but it would be nice though, maybe I should finally ask nepgear if she would want to go.. out… sometime, I could feel the heat starting to enter my cheeks and with that I dropped my rifle and grabbed my now dry face to ponder what that would be like.

(Maikels perspective)

It had been 8 days since I shot Black Heart in the arm, after I did that I ran of it the woods in a panic because I was only trying to scare Black Heart away from Plutia, not shoot her in the arm like that.

I saw the damage that was done to Lady Black hearts arm seeing how I watched the fucking shredded muscle hanging out of the hole and shades of bone and bullet fly out, I mean it was a goddess damn .50 cal round through there she'd be lucky to even have that arm still, I feel really damn guilty about the whole thing,but I digress.

Right now I am in Lastation looking for an entrance to Black Heart but keep getting denied entrance because she is 'out on business' and the oracle of Lastation has been too busy trading and running a business to deal with people like me. I have been staying a rather posh hotel in the downtown of the main city here which was unexpected because Lactation is always called 'the land of black regality'.

Anyway it has been eight whole days since I last saw Plutia and I have no idea how to look for a goddess that isn't technically from this dimension, so you could say that I have no idea where to begin my search for Plutia, so started getting ready. *thump*

Right after that I got my jacket on I heard a rather loud thump followed by loud but muffled screaming coming from the alley behind the building, My room is on the first floor but it runs along the back alley so I heard a lot of stuff at night from there (mostly hookers and their clients and the odd druggy)

So I thought that might be Plutia I hurried out the door and started the walk toward the alley but first I had to pass through a security check, this check was to keep the place from being stolen from and to keep 'unwanted' people out. (does mean I like being patted down unless the person doing it really smokin hot chick)

The check itself only takes about five minutes, it took me 20 minutes to get out because how damn busy the lobby was, the worst part is the fucking alley is like a two minute walk from the front entrance of the building, Just in case some serious was going on I got my .50 cal out of my inventory. I pressed my back up against the wall and peeked around the corner I couldn't get a good look, so I turned myself and now my chest pressed against the wall which was good for me because I was able to point my rifle down range to get a look.

I saw a black figure and with what light that was left down there what looked to be Plutia so I called out to the one who looked like Plutia

" **HEY PLUTIA IS THAT YOU DOWN THERE** "

The black figures head turned most likely to see who had called out.

" _HEY MI-_ "

The black figure had grabbed who was obviously Plutia at this point and pulled them to behind where it was standing, I could tell it was Plutia from the voice. The black figure once again appeared but this time had a gun how and pointed at me, but they didn't open fire instead Plutia walked out from behind and started walk toward me.

I still had my .50 cal pointed at what I thought to be the head of the black figure in case it tried anything funny, at this point Plutia had reached halfway and stopped.

" _Hey Mikky you can drop the gun you_ "

" _ **How can I trust that**_ "

" _I found that girl back there crying and screaming earlier_ "

(So that was the screaming)

" **Is she alright** "

" **Are you alright** "

" _I don't know about her but I'm fine_ "

At that I just dropped my rifle and spirited to Plutia I hugged her because of how worried I was about her and I felt like it was my job to take care of this adorable airhead. After how hugging her for a solid minute I let go and Plutia did the same.

" _So what was that for_ "

" **You had me worried sick and I was just so glad to see you in one piece** "

" _Other than a few small cuts I'm fine_ "

" **Should we go down there and get her and what do you mean a few small cuts** "

" _That's my secret and yes should go down there and get Uni_ "

So that figure was a girl and her name was Uni,it was all of thirty seconds later and we were at Where Uni was. We found her with a rifle on the ground a beet red face and her eyes closed.

" **Hey get up** "

Her eyes darted open and looked at me, she then proceeded to let out the loudest, most ear piercing scream that I have ever heard.

" **Hey what was that about** "

" _ **Sorry I was lost in thought and well… it's none of your business**_ "

" **Well that you should come with us you're going to get hypothermia if you stay out here in that clothing** "

" _ **Okay but don't think I'm doing this because I want to go with you**_ "

" **Well whatever I'm staying here so just get up and follow us already** "

And with that I started walking back up the alley with Plutia and was shortly followed By Uni who might I add was a rather cute Tsundere and I love those types, not saying that Nepgear isn't my type but she was… in a different league to other woman.

When we finally got back into my room it was late in the even and so I decided that It would be best if I get to see quick as to not get kicked out of my room by the girls were out in the diner having a late night meal.

 **And that's all folks… for now at least**

 **Well I felt like this was done much better than last night and for good reason because not only was I able to do more with this in this chapter I finally got back to Maikel a crew (Plutie/Sadie) also if you read the first part when it was in chapter 8 you'll know that it is much better now than when it was at the end of chapter 8. as for the end I did it like that so I wouldn't have to write a thing i have no knowledge on.**

 **anyway thanks for reading**

 **MissNepgear OUT!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes**

 **So this is my plan for the next couple chapters. I plan on developing the romance part of this story now and not just put everyone through pain and it will be in Lastation for at least this chapter but that all depends on where my writing takes this also Neptune will be making a reappearance eventually and Histoire too.**

 **Now that the PSA is done let the show go on...**

 **Maikels dialogue will be bolded**

 **Nepgear/Purple Sister will be** **underlied**

 **Neptune/Purple Heart will be** _ **italics (doctor is taking this for this chapter)**_

 **Uni/Black Sister will be bold and** _ **italicized**_

 **Noire/Black Heart** __ **will have** plain text for dialogue

 **Plutie/Irish heart with be** _ **underlined and italicized**_

 _ **places/locations will be bolded and italicized**_

 _ **The next morning posh Lastation hotel**_

(Maikels perspective)

I had finally woken up from a rather great sleep, the first thing I felt was someone hugging me around the waist, and I also felt that my a breathing on my face. I opened my eye's to see that the girl from last night, what was her name… Uni! that was it her name was Uni, so Uni had crawled into my bed at some point during the night, but what was odd about this was the pillow that her head was on is damp and which is an obvious sign that she had been crying, at some point in the night.

" **(I wonder what caused her to cry, maybe I should ask later today)** "

Before I noticed I had pulled her closer to me and hugged her but if I had to give a reason why it was mostly likely cause I don't like seeing anyone in pain even if I just met them, I didn't mind this seeing how It has been awhile since I held anyone in an embrace like this, however this movement caused her to stir, I laid there and just watched Uni's face and might I add her face is rather adorable when she is sleeping.

Uni finally opened her eyes after a good solid minute of just moving around, I didn't realise just how close I was to her face because the minute she moved her head forward and planted her lips on mine, I felt a heat starting to rise in my face, yet for some reason I didn't try to resist this nor did I put any effort into this.

I don't what had come over Uni but she just pushed more in this kiss, yet I still I didn't resist it. It was a full two minutes before she finally stopped.

" **Well good morning to you too** "

" **So what was that for** "

" _ **That was a small than you and don't tell anyone that it just happened**_ "

" **A thank you for what"**

" **And I promise I won't tell a soul of what just happened** "

" _ **It was a thank you for letting me stay here**_ "

" _ **Also don't make a girl a promise you can't keep**_ "

" **If I did that do you think I would still be around** "

" _ **Point taken**_ "

So finally after a good five minutes of just sitting there I decided to let go of Uni and get up myself, before I was able to get out of the bed Uni threw the covers off and jumped onto my back. This caught me off guard and set me falling to the floor, the first thing to hit my face on the bed that Plutia was sleeping in.

It wasn't the mattress I hit it was a wood frame holding both the spring box and mattress, after that the weight of Uni on my back plus the angle of my face currently equals one shore back from being pressed to an extreme angle. My face finally hit the floor and boy did it hurt because not only did it hit a wood bed frame it then hit Plutia's Neptune plushie, which must have been made from steel because it felt like a truck just hit my face, so now Uni was pinning me to the ground and I had the whole right side of my face in pain.

Uni was still just sitting on my back even though I was clearly in pain and it was kind of annoying me, but it did wake me up without having to drink at least two or three nepbulls so it wasn't all bad I guess. I felt Uni starting to run her hand down my back toward well... I think you get where this is going.

" **Uni might I ask what you are doing** "

" _ **Nothing**_ "

" **Don't grab me there** "

" _ **Why not**_ "

" **A: Plutia's right there** "

" **B: This isn't what you should be doing with someone you just met** "

" **C: That isn't for someone of your age** "

" _ **I'm a goddess candidate so I don't age, plus how young do you think I am**_ "

" **You're the CPU candidate for Lastation** "

" **It seems I have a knack for getting to meet you** "

" _ **What do you mean by that?**_ "

" **I have already meet Nepgear and had a rather… how do you say 'interesting' time in Planeptune** "

" _ **You met Nepgear before me**_ "

" _ **That mean you to are…**_ "

" **Are what** "

" _ **Are you and Nepgear a couple**_ "

" **No and why would you ask that** "

" **Also can you get off me** "

" _ **Yeah sorry**_ "

As I got up I so that Uni had a rather disappointed look on her face but before I could say anything she asked me something else.

" _ **Then how about you and Plutia**_ "

" _ **The way you hugged her**_ "

" **I'm not in a relationship with Nepgear or Plutia and Neptune is out of question because of her current condition** "

Uni's eyes lit up for just a second before, than a look of confusion was on her face I guessing it was a about the Neptune part.

" _ **What do you mean by Neptune's condition**_ "

" **Has Histoire not contacted the rest of the goddesses yet** "

" _ **We haven't heard anything from Histoire since Neptune got back from the Ultradimension and stopped Rei Ryghts**_ "

" _ **And that was three years ago**_ "

" **Well then I guess I'll explain** "

" **Follow me** "

" _ **Okay**_ "

Uni stood up and I painfully got up off the floor, might I add the surprising things were this had all happen is a course of fifteen minutes and plutia had not even moved a muscle. " **(man Plutia is a heavy sleeper)** ", once I had gotten to my feet, I started walking over to the couch on the other side of the room, Uni followed suit but.. latched on to arm arm like a lost child. We sat down on the couch, Uni then put herself on my lap and threw her arms around my neck.

" **Is this how you always act** "

" _ **No, but that doesn't matter**_ "

" **Well it is gonna make this hard for me then** "

" _ **What do you mean by hard… oh never mind I can feel it**_ "

Uni took her hands from around my neck and started to grab there again, the way be had herself on me had my hands pinned under her bottom, so there was nothing I could do but take it. Finally after a good 10 minutes of stroking Uni stopped took one of her hands and started licking it. why because I had gotten a little too excited by her hand. So it went all over the hand Uni was licking, and I didn't enjoy but I am a guy, it's not like i can control the shit my body like too much. especially when she has me pinned down.

" _ **Don't ever tell anyone this happened**_ "

" **I already said I wouldn't** "

" **Now about Neptune** "

So while Uni had me pinned and kept kissing me, I explained the whole Neptune/Nepgear situation to her.

" _ **I see…**_ "

" _ **So was Nepgear hurt in anyway**_ "

" **No** "

" **but as for Neptune** "

" **The last thing I heard was from Nepgear and that was Neptune could remember her name. some basic english, and pudding** "

" _ **Seriously!**_ " __

" _ **So Neptune can't remember her sister but can remember pudding god she is a terrible sister**_ "

" _ **Well… I mean…**_ "

" _ **I… *sniffle***_ "

" _ **Noire… *sob***_ "

" _ ***hic* If… Noire… hadn't… said… those… things… WAAAAH!**_ "

Uni had broken out into a full on waterfall of tears right on my lap, I freed my hands and tried to hug her but she threw me off, and stormed out of the room. by this time it was almost mid morning and Plutia had yet to stir.

I got Plutia and explained what just happened and I her obvious tired state just nodded like she was a zombie, I said that we should head out and find Uni Plutia once again nodded but and grumbled something as well. She picked up her Neptune Plushie and proceeded to throw it at the wall. Not only did that put a hole in the wall it passed straight through the next one in the alley.

" _All better now_ "

" **WHAT THE FUCK PLUTIA** "

" _You make me mad by waking me up_ "

" _So that was my way of relieving my stress_ "

(Plutia had the most chilling look on her face right she was smiling but it was laced with venom and malice)

" **Well just go grab you Plushie we need to run after Uni now** "

Plutia hurried out the hole… well it's a lot bigger than a fucking hole right now, Ah I know. Plutia hurried through where a part of the wall used to be, ran across the alley, reached into the other building and grabbed the completely unscaved plushie. I quickly followed after her and grabbed her by the hand. I started running toward the head of the alley but I caught a glimpse of something dressed in white and black running from across the head of the alley.

I tightened my grip on Plutia who at this point was also fully awake.

" **Plutia hold on tight! okay!** "

" _Okay but wh-_ "

Before Pluta could finish her sentence I had already taken off and I jerked her forward with me, it took me only 30 seconds to reach the end of an alley, I looked the way I saw the figure and there it was it was a person running down the street followed by three men dressed in all white but one of the had a gun in the back pocket, I looked around to see if there was anything around me that I could use. I found a motor bike with a sidecar that just so happened to have its keys in the ignition.

Instead of pulling out my gun .50 cal and bringing down the pain on those men instead got ran over to the motor bike and started it up, Plutia who I had been dragging around just hopped on the back and I jumped on the front.

The person and the men had gotten at least a mile down the road before I had fired up the bike, The engine roared and sound kinda like a gun just went off but that was just the tail pipe backfiring. I got on threw the thing in the gear and 'pinned' the gas 'floor'.

I saw that the person was a girl she, looked kinda like Uni so I thought that maybe she might know where Uni had bolted off too. It took us only amount a minute to catch up to them, the guy with the gun pulled it out of the waist of his pants, he then proceeded to cracked off a couple shots in mine and Plutia's direction.

I don't know about Plutia but this had caused me to flinch and duck down, when I had looked back up I saw in the mirror on the right that we had already passed the group by 400 yards. So I kicked the bike out of gear and stomped on the brake, after the bike came to a stop I got Plutia to help roll the bike into a nearby alley and park it, we had set it in away as to where we could see out of the alley but also rip on if we needed to.

A good five minutes had passed, the girl came into view of the mirror that was pointed out to the street so I restarted the bike and threw it back in gear. I when she was about 30 yards away I told Plutia to get back on and I ripped out back on the street.

" **HEY THE ONE WITH THE BLACK HAIR GET IN** "

The girl looked back at the men and then back at me, I only took her a second to make her mine up because she had jumped over the back of the sidecar and landed with her head sticking out the side and her back on the seat part, I didn't give her time to readjust I just got the gas going as fast as possible in this thing just so that I didn't get a bullet to the skull, the reason for that was I saw in the mirror on the right again that all three guy had a guns out.

It was not long after we got going I heard the crackling of gunfire from the those guys, the only thing that kept anyone from being shot was the speed of the bike. I mean the bike itself go hit three time in different parts of the frame but noe of us were shot.

 _ **Some place in Lastation 20 minutes later**_

I finally pulled the bike to a stop and let the girl in the sidecar get into a more comfortable position, and also let Plutia get off to thank the goddesses I didn't get her killed. Once Plutia had finished bagging me to never drive again she took a good long look at the girl in the sidecar, who also seems like she feared for her life because of my driving.

" _Hey are you Noire_ "

This caught her attention and snapped the girl out of her thoughts.

"Yes I am"

"How do you know my name might I ask"

" _Neptune talked about you always being a loner and how you have no friends_ "

"Neptune did WHAT"

"OOH I'll show that little good for nothing…"

"I do to have friends and I'm not loner"

" _So this Noire really is a loner just like the one from my dimension_ "

"Hey I'm not a loner"

" **I don't mean to interrupt you ladies** "

" **But am i the only one wondering why you are in a straitjacket** "

" **Or why those guys were chasing you** "

"Oh yeah this"

"Well it's easy I escaped from the psych ward at the Lastation General Hospital"

" _Why was Noire at a sick ward_ "

"Not s-i-c-k"

"It's p-s-y-c-h"

" _Hey Mikky do you think you could go over there for a bit_ "

" **Sure, why** "

" _I want some alone time with Noire_ "

" **I think I take Noire with me instead and I'll come back here in a bit** "

I started The bike back up and got into going in gear but before I could do anything else there was a blinding flash of light and Iris Heart appeared.

 **And that is a wrap for now people…**

 **So I kinda got carried away with the whole Uni thing but I think It works and I know that wasn't romance but I personally think that it is much better to have Uni act out instead of bottling up those emotions and the how am i making her release well sexually of course. and that also changed this story to an M rating as well so I guess it's going that way and trust me I didn't plan it to go that was that just the way it started to play out in my mind**

 **so other than that i think it's safe to say…**

 **MissNepgear OUT!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes**

 **So this chapter is going to be about Uni and getting back to Planeptune so I am gonna be giving lastation a break, Seeing how I have been doing Lastation for at least four chapters.**

 **and as always**

 **Maikels dialogue will be bolded**

 **Nepgear/Purple Sister will be** **underlied**

 **Neptune/Purple Heart will be** _ **italics**_

 **Uni/Black Sister will be bold and** _ **italicized**_

 **Noire/Black Heart** __ **will have** plain text for dialogue

 **Plutie/Irish heart with be** _ **underlined and italicized**_

 _ **places/locations will be bolded and italicized**_

 _ **morning in posh hotel in Lastation**_

(Uni's perspective)

When I finally awoke the next morning after having a rather long dinner conversation with Plutia about Neptune/Nepgear and their time in the Ultradimension, I was rather late by the time she had finished her story, so I suggested that myself and Plutia should get to bed so that we don't wake up mid afternoon,before we got to the room I asked Plutia what the name of the boy was, Plutia told me that the boy's name is Maikel, anyways getting I felt something around my sides and on my back.

I opened my eyes to see that Maikel had started hug me, his face was rather close too, I don't why but I got the urge to kiss him, so I lead into him and planted my lips on his before he could do anything. At first it was gentle, seeing how Maikel did nothing to resist me I got a little more brave and shoved my tongue into his mouth yet again he did not to resist me, but he didn't put any effort into either, so for a around a solid two minutes I was just exploring his mouth with my tongue, I had enough of that, I pulled my tongue out of mouth and retracted from the kiss.

" **Well good morning to you too** "

" **So what was that for** "

" _ **That was a small than you and don't tell anyone that it just happened**_ "

" **A thank you for what"**

" **And I promise I won't tell a soul of what just happened** "

" _ **It was a thank you for letting me stay here**_ "

" _ **Also don't make a girl a promise you can't keep**_ "

" **If I did that do you think I would still be around** "

" _ **Point taken**_ "

It was another five minutes of silence before Miakel had let go of me, he was going to get but I threw the bed sheets off myself, then quickly jumped on to Maikels back. It appeared as though I caught Maikel off guard when I did this, so because of this he fell off the bed and slammed his head into the other beds frame, how this didn't wake up Plutia was beyond me, it didn't so that was the important thing here.

I sat on Maikels back so he couldn't move, I noticed that the look on his face was one of pain but it was also annoyance, the annoyed part was most likely because I wouldn't get off his back. I put my hand down in his back, I started to slowly run it down the middle of his snipe, once I reached the lower part of his back put my whole hand down on Maikels back. I changed the direction of my hand, still doing it slowly sliding it down the waistline along the top of his underpants.

It only took me thirty seconds to find what what I was looking for... Maikels dick to be exact, at this point my hand was being crushed under my own weight but I latched onto it but before i could do anything Maikel had pressed down with his hips to stop my hand.

" **Uni might I ask what you are doing** "

" _ **Nothing**_ "

" **Don't grab me there** "

" _ **Why not**_ "

" **A: Plutia's right there** "

" **B: This isn't what you should be doing with someone you just met** "

" **C: That isn't for someone of your age** "

" _ **I'm a goddess candidate so I don't age, plus how young do you think I am**_ "

" **You're the CPU candidate for Lastation** "

" **It seems I have a knack for getting to meet you** "

He completely ignored the second question.

" _ **What do you mean by that?**_ "

" **I have already meet Nepgear and had a rather… how do you say 'interesting' time in Planeptune** "

" _ **You met Nepgear before me**_ "

" _ **That mean you to are…**_ "

" **Are what** "

" _ **Are you and Nepgear a couple**_ "

" **No and why would you ask that** "

" **Also can you get off me** "

" _ **Yeah sorry**_ "

I retracted my hand from there, rolled off his back , I ut my back up against the bed we myself and Maikel slept in, I felt a wake of relief for a a short second, but that feel of relief quickly faded when I remember what Maikel had done with Plutia out in the alley. I don't know what but thinking that made my chest hurt and I had only just met this guy so why was I acting like this.

" _ **Then how about you and Plutia**_ "

" _ **The way you hugged her**_ "

" **I'm not in a relationship with Nepgear or Plutia and Neptune is out of question because of her current condition** "

This brought back what I had first felt when I woke to Maikel hugging me, but... that feeling was soon replaced with one of confusion to the second part about 'Neptune's condition.

" _ **What do you mean by Neptune's condition**_ "

" **Has Histoire not contacted the rest of the goddesses yet** "

" _ **We haven't heard anything from Histoire since Neptune got back from the Ultradimension and stopped Rei Ryghts**_ "

" _ **And that was three years ago**_ "

" **Well then I guess I'll explain** "

" **Follow me** "

" _ **Okay**_ "

I leap to my feet, shortly after Maikel go up on the floor, there was a bright red mark on the right side of Maikels face, that was where his face had impacted the bed frame and I snickered at that thank the goddesses he didn't notice. Maikel started to walking toward the other side of the room, so I darted out and snatched his left arm and held onto it like the arm was a long lost puppy or something.

Maikel stopped walking, turned around, and plopped down on to the couch, instead of sitting next to him I took this as another chance to get on to him, I got onto his lap and put my arms around his neck.

" **Is this how you always act** "

" _ **No, but that doesn't matter**_ "

" **Well it is gonna make this hard for me then** "

" _ **What do you mean by hard… oh never mind I can feel it**_ " (I didn't think that would have a double meaning)

I took my right arm from around Maikels neck and wiggled it back into his pants to once again grab his dick, this time nothing was stopping me, I had both his hand trapped under my butt so there was no resistance from him. I put my hand around his erection and started off slowly stroking it, that lasted of a minute I quickly picked up the packed rubbing it faster and faster until, his cum was all over my fingers and glove.

I pulled my hand out of his pants and started licking the cum off it, at first it tasted really salty, bitter and horrible, so I stopped licking it. That had lasted all of five seconds when I had gotten the urge to just lick it all off, on second taste of his cum I held it in my mouth, it had the same taste but I pushed through by just holding it in my mouth savoring the flavor, after a minute or two of holding it there I swallowed the cum. I wanted some more so I just sat there for the next few minutes cleaning off my fingers and glove once all the cum was in my mouth I finally swallowed the now cold sticky liquid down.

" _ **Don't ever tell anyone this happened**_ "

" **I already said I wouldn't** "

" **Now about Neptune** "

I was still on Maikel and had started kissing him in various places, he explained what Nepgear had done to Neptune and how he woke to to Neptune with amnesia.

" _ **I see…**_ "

" _ **So was Nepgear hurt in anyway**_ "

" **No** "

" **but as for Neptune** "

" **The last thing I heard was from Nepgear and that was Neptune could remember her name. some basic english, and pudding** "

" _ **Seriously!**_ " __

" _ **So Neptune can't remember her sister but can remember pudding**_ " __

" _ **Goddess damnit Neptune is a terrible sister**_ "

" _ **Well… I mean…**_ "

" _ **I… *sniffle***_ "

" _ **Noire… *sob***_ "

" _ ***hic* If… Noire… hadn't… said… those… things… WAAAAH!**_ "

I had finally broken down again I knew it would have been a matter of time until this happened, Maikel had tried to hug me but I threw him off and stormed out of the room. Once again I found myself running through a building In this pain.

" _ **(I need to get out of Lastation but… I don't know where to head)**_ "

" _ **(I could go see Rom and Ram but I know Blanc isn't a fan of me…)**_ "

" _ **(that's Noires fault not mine)**_ "

I stood out front of the hotel for a few moment before just screaming my lungs out

" _ **WHY…**_ "

" _ **WHY DO I HAVE TO GO THROUGH THIS**_ "

" _ **WHAT DID I DO TO YOU NOIRE UHHH**_ "

" _ **WAS IT THE FACT THAT I AM YOUR SISTER**_ "

" _ **AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH**_ " __

" _ **DO I NEED TO BE YOU TO PLEASE YOU**_ "

" _ **IS THAT HOW IT IS**_ "

I a fit of rage I transformed and darted up into air and looked for the hospital, I saw it to the west of the hotel and within a second I was racing towards it. after a solid Minute of flying at supersonic speed it crashed in the parking lot, I penetrated the ground causing a crater to from. That had sent cars and asphalt flying in every direction.

When I finally got out of the crater the first thing I was greeted with was a hail of shouting to get on the ground and to drop my gun, the Lastation police had come to the scene rather quickly, but there is a station right across the street so it makes sense.

Instead of dropping my gun I turned around a shot straight for the corner of the hospital, right I was around the corner there was another but this time not of yelling but bullets from the Glock 17's the police had. ( **author here: don't ask how they have glocks** )

It was to late for the police to catch me, seeing how I am in my goddess form. ( _ **To think they had the nerve to try and arrest me once I 'deal' with Noire I'm going to need to teach the Lastation police a lesson**_ )

I got down from the roof on the east side of the building and to my luck it was right in front of the window I was looking for. So I jumped back and loaded a detachable box magazine full of APHE rounds into my gun, I shot at the ground in front the wall so that it would collapse outward and minimizes the debris on the inside. (I had put at least five or six rounds into the wall and at least three or four in the dirt)

Once the wall had fallen down I went in, to my surprise most of the debris that had shot off the back of the wall went to the end of the hall ripping up what drywall there was and shattering all mirrors in the hallway along the way. some were stopped by a open metal door... that was the door to Noire's cell and it was wide open.

I slowly floated on over to the door I turned the corner and nobody was there, I slammed the door shut and retread out of the ward. ( _ **Now it's time to deal with those cops**_ )

After going back to the west side of the hospital via the roof, I looked down to the parking lot/so to be warzone to see the cops had lost and are definitely looking for me. I checked the amount of ammo still in my gun only to see one one round left in the magazine, so instead of just reloading it I pulled out a new mag, popped it into the magazine well and threw that last one from the previous mag off the roof.

The bullet hit the ground with such force that it too penetrated the asphalt, this go the attention of a couple cops. When they reached the spot where the bullet had went I opened fire, I let off two one of both officers. The bullets hit both of the square in the heat sending not only blood but brains everywhere, this was caused by the detonation of the explosives in the round. The rest of the cops turned to look at me when one called out that I was who they were looking the opened firing this only pissed me off so I unleashed my most powerful mode for my blaster.

" _ **EXP:EMPRESS**_ "

Once I was finally over with the parking lot was turned into a battleground and anywhere there was asphalt still was now black with suit from my attack, and the cops that were on duty at that station were now dead in the parking lot as well, with this it snapped me out of my rage and I made me realize what I had just done.

I started shaking and fell off the ledge back onto the roof I just laid there for goddess knows how long just shaking, well that was on till I started screaming and grabbing myself to see if this was real. Seeing how I felt myself this was real which made me curl up into a ball and cry, knowing what I have just done to Lastation, I stayed like that for over an hour.

I knew this was going to make international news so with what little sense I had left I got up and darted off straight east.

 **And that is a wrap**

 **Sorry it took me so ling to get this chapter out I just couldn't think of what to write yesterday so I just took the day off yesterday after I got back from fishing. I hope this one isn't too bad I really struggle much it comes to describing and there is a lot of that in this.**

 **Also next chapter is going to be looking at Uni again but I will hopefully be doing something with Maikel in that chapter I'll just have to see what direction I go with the writing sees how I don't plan this stuff it is all from just in my head.**

 **anyways it is that time again so goodbye for now and seeing in the next…**

" _ **SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY AND END THE DAMN CHAPTER"**_

" _ **OR DO YOU JUST WANT TO CAUSE ME MORE PAIN"**_

 **Uni what the fuck why are you in my notes section**

" _ **REASONS NOW END THIS FUCKING THING"**_

 **Okay… just take a bloody chill pill**

 **like I was about to say**

 **MissNepgear OUT!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes**

 **Well uhh… Uni why are you here again**

 _ **I'm taking your notes section for today so beat it**_

 **but this is my notes section**

 _ **I said beat it *points gun at author***_

 **Okay just put the damn gun down**

 _ **Fine**_ ***author leaves room***

 _ **Good now then to business so In this chapter is gonna be about me and how current my situation is only going to get worse…**_

 _ **Who the hell wrote this script why does my situation have to get worse. well it's not like I can do anything about this I'm just a character from a game made for the Otakus**_

 _ **Well I guess it's on with the show**_

 _ **(I hate my life right now)**_

 **Maikels dialogue will be bolded**

 **Nepgear/Purple Sister will be underlied**

 **Neptune/Purple Heart will be** _ **italics**_

 **Uni/Black Sister will be bold and** _ **italicized**_

 **Noire/Black Heart** **will have plain text for dialogue (Histoire is taking this back)**

 **Plutie/Irish heart with be** _ **underlined and italicized**_

 _ **places/locations will be bolded and italicized**_

 _ **Somewhere over Lastation Planeptune border**_

(Uni's perspective)

A lot of time has passed since I lost it in Lastation and killed all those officers, the gravity of my situation was slowly setting in because the shaking had started up once again when I was flying. At first it has only the hand that had held the gun that was shaking, over the course of an hour or two that shaking had spread to the whole of my body which was making it hard to fly but I have been able to manage.

I was taken out of my though by a bright light from in front of me, it was Planeptune. I had flown for over six hours just to reach Planeptune, for some the thought of seeing either Nepgear or Histoire right now scared me instead of calming me down, I don't what the reason for this was, I do know that it was most likely because of what I had done.

Planeptune Tower was the first thing that came into view, that is where I headed to. Right before I was to touch down the shaking had gotten to be so bad that I lost transformation and face planted onto the floor which hurt… a lot. I must of blacked out for a short because I opened my eyes to being dragged away from the balcony and what sounded like someone struggling to move me. (I'm not that heavy sure I'm not Nepgear, still lighter than Noire or Vert)

I tried looking around but that pain in my neck was still there, it was the same spot where the bullet had entered my neck, so all I could do was sit there slowly being dragged into the Planeptune basilicom.

I was pulled out of my thought by a certain person's voice.

"Goodness"

"Histoire why are you dragging Uni"

"Also why is Uni here"

"We weren't expecting Uni and Noire, right?"

"No we weren't"

"As to why Uni is here I do not know"

"Seeing how normally when Uni is here Noire is also here"

"And I was 'dragging' her because I the right thing to do"

"Do you think you could help Nepgear"

"Sure"

I quickly closed my eyes as to not cause any commotion, also because I heard Nepgear footsteps approaching the area closer to my feet, she came over and grabbed me by the ankles, I don't know where they started to take me but for right now I didn't care I just wanted to be left with my thoughts. I wasn't moved very far, both Nepgear and Histoire let go of me, there was the feeling of something rather soft that was really comfortable underneath my body, it felt like the couch that myself and Nepgear always sat on when Noire came here to visit. (I always tagged along so I could see Nepgear)

Quickly my body started the shaking again, the thoughts of what I did came racing back into my mind, I once again had curled up in a ball, to start crying my eyes out like a lost child or a new born baby.

"Histoire what should we do"

"I'm not too sure"

"Maybe try waking her up"

"That is the first thing we should do"

"Okay… but…"

"But what…"

"What if something happened to Lastation"

"Like what happened to Lowee during the ASIC crisis"

"More specifically when Rom was knocked out due to loss of share energy"

"That couldn't be possible the goddesses made that illegal"

"And all remnants of ASIC have been wipe out for years now"

"But still there is a possibility that- *RING* *RING* *RING*"

"That is me hold on a second"

While Histoire was on the phone I felt a hand touch me on the forehead.

"Uni…"

"I know you can't hear me but why are you crying"

"Did something happen to you in Lastation"

"Did Noire finally do something to you"

Right when Nepgear had asked me that is felt like an AP round pierced my heart, I contracted more and the crying became a screaming wail by this point.

 _ **(I… I… I just… don't know)**_

 _ **(I'm scared)**_

 _ **(I don't know what is going to happen)**_

 _ **(Nepgear please help me)**_

Nepgear had put her hand around my waist, I felt her face pressed against my back shortly after.

"Uni i don't know what is causing this"

"But from the sound of your crying It is much worse than what Neptune did to me"

So what Maikel said was true, that means Neptune really did forget.

" _ **That bitch**_ " (I whispered that

"Uni.. what is going on in your head"

( _ **I whispered that that part to myself how the hell do you hear that Nepgear**_ )

"NEPGEAR GET IN HERE NOW YOU NEED TO SEE THIS"

"Coming Histoire"

"Sorry Uni but I have to go for a bit"

"I'll be back shortly"

 _ **(don't make a girl a promise you can't keep)**_

I felt Nepgear get off me which only made my pain harder for me to bare, I had to endure this torture because I knew that Nepgear could help me in the long run.

"WHAT THE GOODNESS"

(Nepgear perspective)

Histoire had called me into the next room over where she went to take a cal, Histoire was just floating there, the TV is on, Histoire was looking on the with a rather shocked expression.

"What did you want to show me"

Instead of saying anything Histoire just pointed at the screen, I walked over to where Histoire to only be greeted with the same/similar amount of shock, on the TV screen was a breaking new feed from Lastation and what it said at the bottom is what scared me/shocked me.

'Slaughter of 36 officers on the aftermath of a terrorist attack'

"WHAT THE GOODNESS"

The scene was horrendous, cars overturned everywhere, asphalt sent in every which direction, a creature that was at least 120 feet wide and looked to be over thirty feet deep, the worst part of this was two white sheets and countless body bags in the 'parking lot'. The pace this took place was at the Lastation general hospital.

The feed cut to a picture of the suspected terrorist, and up flashed a picture of Uni. Both me and Histoire said that wasn't possible seeing how Uni was…

" _ **I was right I knew this would happen**_ "

I turned my head to the door to see Uni just standing there,her eyes were red and puffy from crying so much and that,not to mention but she looked like a train wreck, before I could say anything Histoire barked out her name.

"UNI..."

"You have a lot of explaining to do"

"Not only about that but also why you're here"

" _ **I'm so scared right now**_ "

" _ **I don't know what to do**_ "

"You can start by explaining what the hell happened in Lastation"

" _ **Okay…**_ "

Uni walked over to a nearby chair to, she proceeded to sit down to talk I think.

" _ **Well what you see there started about a week ago**_ …"

 _ **Two hours later Planeptune's basilicom**_

"UNI… why didn't you say anything"

"you could have called I would have helped you"

"I mean you didn't need to do that"

" _ **If I did then what do you think Noire would have done**_ "

" _ **Just say sure you can go see Nepgear for a bit**_ "

" _ **No, she would have just told me that I need to do more work**_ "

" _ **even though we had already been work for 30 hours straight**_ "

"Uni calm down"

" _ **Calm down…. are you fucking kidding me**_ "

" _ **How the fuck am I supposed to calm down**_ "

" _ **Not 12 hours ago I killed over 30 people**_ "

" _ **All because I was pissed off at Noire**_ "

"GOODNESS"

"Uni what has gotten into you"

" _ **Nothing has gotten in me**_ "

" _ **I'm just finding just how unwanted I am here in Gamindustri that is all**_ "

"What is that supposed to mean"

"I haven't said anything how not wanting you"

" _ **What do I mean**_ "

" _ **I left Lastation for here to get help**_ "

" _ **But now the one person I thought that could help me is now questioning me**_ "

" _ **You're just like Noire thinking about yourself and not others**_ "

"That's not true I do think for others"

"I can't help unless I know what is going on"

"So unless you tell me what is wrong there is nothing I can do to help Uni"

"So Please Uni tell me what is wrong"

" _ **just shut up…**_ "

"What"

" _ **I said JUST SHUT UP**_ "

Uni at this point was shaking fiercely, she had something in her hand but I could tell was it until… she charged toward me with whatever it was in hand, at the last second I saw a glint of light and what looked to be something metallic on the end of a handle… A knife.

I jumped out of the way only to feel something slide across my back.

"Uni what the hell are you doing"

" _ **Saving you**_ "

"What do you mean by tha-"

I felt something enter my back with a sharp pain, followed by not being able to feel anything.

"Uni… "

"Why… "

I felt everything getting heavy, the light was fading, quickly losing my balance I felt to the floor the last thing I was able to feel was something cold across my back.

(Uni's perspective)

I slowly/painfully got up off the couch I was on, I went to the room where I heard Nepgear scream from. I stood in the doorway looking at both Histoire and Nepgear the look on their faces told me everything right then, they had seen the devastation left behind in Lactation by me.

" _ **I was right I knew this would happen**_ "

Nepgear jerked her head to the direction of the door but Histoire was the first one to say anything. It looked like Nepgear wanted to say something but didn't get the chance to.

"UNI..."

"You have a lot of explaining to do"

"Not only about that but also why you're here"

" _ **I'm so scared right now**_ "

" _ **I don't know what to do**_ "

"You can start by explaining what the hell happened in Lastation"

" _ **Okay…**_ "

I walked over to a nearby chair to sit down to explain the situation that had caused this.

" _ **Well what you see there started about a week ago**_ …"

 _ **Two hours later Planeptune's basilicom**_

"UNI… why didn't you say anything"

"you could have called I would have helped you"

"I mean you didn't need to do that"

" _ **If I did then what do you think Noire would have done**_ "

" _ **Just say sure you can go see Nepgear for a bit**_ "

" _ **No, she would have just told me that I need to do more work**_ "

" _ **even though we had already been work for 30 hours straight**_ "

"Uni calm down"

" _ **Calm down…. are you fucking kidding me**_ "

" _ **How the fuck am I supposed to calm down**_ "

" _ **Not 12 hours ago I killed over 30 people**_ "

" _ **All because I was pissed off at Noire**_ "

"GOODNESS"

"Uni what has gotten into you"

" _ **Nothing has gotten in me**_ "

" _ **I'm just finding just how unwanted I am here in Gamindustri that is all**_ "

"What is that supposed to mean"

"I haven't said anything how not wanting you"

" _ **What do I mean**_ "

" _ **I left Lastation for here to get help**_ "

" _ **But now the one person I thought that could help me is now questioning me**_ "

" _ **You're just like Noire thinking about yourself and not others**_ "

"That's not true I do think for others"

"I can't help unless I know what is going on"

"So unless you tell me what is wrong there is nothing I can do to help Uni"

"So Please Uni tell me what is wrong"

" _ **just shut up…**_ "

"What"

" _ **I said JUST SHUT UP**_ "

I had a sudden rush of anger when that was said, I pulled out a knife and charged at Nepgear but she dodged out of the way . that was all I needed to snap out of it because when she dodged Histoire threw a book at me. It was that impact that snapped me out of It.

"Uni what the hell are you doing"

" _ **Saving you**_ "

"What do you mean by tha-"

Before Nepgear could finish her sentence someone dressed in black had stabbed a syringe full of god knows what into Nepgear's back.

"Uni… "

"Why… "

Those were the last words Nepgear said and shortly after collapsed on the floor, the guy charged me with a fresh syringe, luckily for me he missed and put it into the wall from the sound of it. So quickly I turned around with my knife in hand, spirited up to the guy, gave him a good kick to the face, swiftly with my knife I cut the mask off to find that it was me under the mask.

 **cliffhangers for the win**

 _ **Who let you back in**_

 **myself why**

 _ **Well get the hell out this is my ending.**_

 **fine *leaves room again***

 _ **Good no it's just you and me again so how bout you go to a room where we can lock the door and get started**_

 **Who time out there Uni isn't that a little far**

 _ **you heard that**_

 **all of it**

 _ **YOU'RE DEAD**_

 **Sorry folks MISS NEPGEAR RUNNING FOR THEIR LIFE!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes**

 **Sorry for that chapter yesterday I have no idea why it was so hard for me to think yesterday, I am trying to lose weight so that could have been it but unlikely so for today's chapter, now regarding my use of the words 'and' / 'I'. I went through the story just to see how much I used them, goddamn there are a lot of spot I could have used a comma instead of 'and'. So I will try to cut down on that word as for I not too sure how to do a first person story without excessive use of that. Also starting after this chapter I will be releasing these once I feel like they are good enough so that doesn't mean I'm gonna take a week but It also means it not gonna be a chapter a day anymore I need time to build the chapter.**

 **Now that is out of the way It is still gonna be in Planeptune looking at Uni along with Nepgear still.**

 **Maikels dialogue will be bolded (Blanc/white heart for this chapter)**

 **Nepgear/Purple Sister will be underlied**

 **Neptune/Purple Heart will be** _ **italics (*spoiler alert* Uni's clone will be taking this for this chapter)**_

 **Uni/Black Sister will be bold and** _ **italicized**_

 **Noire/Black Heart** **will have plain text for dialogue (Histoire is taking this back)(Maybe)**

 **Plutie/Irish heart with be** _ **underlined and italicized**_

 _ **places/locations will be bolded and italicized**_

 _ **Planeptune's basilicom late at night**_

(Uni's perspective)

Once I had kicked the person in the face they dropped to the floor, swiftly I took the knife and cut the mask of the person's face. Underneath the mask was not what I was expecting, the face was… well… it was me under the mask, but I was in the room with Histoire along with a passed out Nepgear.

The person was coming too after getting my rather hard kick to the face.

" _ **Who the hell are you and why do you have my face**_ "

" _I'm you_ "

" _ **That's impossible Lastation never gave out its cloning technology**_ "

" _Yet here I am_ " __

" _Or is here you are more acceptable_ "

The clone of me quickly jumped to her feet, it was rather impressive seeing how it was like you saw in movie when the hero is on their back and needs to dodge an incoming object. This caught me off guard so like a fool, I stumbled backwards and fell right onto Nepgear's back, which made a 'glorious' cracking noise.

By the time I got off Nepgear the clone of my was already in my face with a new syringe flying straight at my heart, there was the sound of something flying through the air, within a few seconds for hearing this noise another book hit me, expect this one was over my heart instead of my face.

The book was there long enough to take the syringe stab, the clone darted for my the knife in hand, I jerked my hand holding the knife back, she stumbled forward and straight in me, I caught my clone and started to wrestle with her. She once again tried to reach for the knife but I threw it away, it just so happened to land next to Histoire.

(Histoire perspective)

I saw Uni's clone take out a third syringe, she darted over to the real Uni who was now just getting off of Nepgear, (Poor Nepgear that gonna hurt when you get up isn't it that is if you do get up) I floated up to the fireplace for another book to throw at Uni, instead of throwing at Uni to calm her down it was to cover her heart.

With all my might I tossed that book as hard as can be for someone of my size, It was just in time the syringe priced the book ripping it out of the fakes hand. That didn't stop her though from trying to hurt Uni, the fake reached out at incredible speed for the knife in Uni's right hand. Uni was just in the nick of time at pulling her hand back, the clone fell forward onto Uni.

This was when the Struggle started for me, because Uni threw the knife and it landed in the pages of my tome, sharp side in (O.O). At this point both of them were of the floor trying to overpower the other, I took this as my opportunity to get something to knock out the clone. I floated on over to the wall and grabbed the syringe, it was stuck in there pretty good so it took some force to pull out.

The clone looked to have gotten the upper hand but it also could have been Uni I couldn't tell because they're chests were covered by each others backs. Right after this Both Uni's looked at me.

 _ **(both) "Why is my chest my defining feature"**_

"that's how It tell all you apart from each other"

 _ ***Gives a dirty look***_

Suddenly White heart broke through the window at the speed of sound qutie literally the speed of sound. her face was half covered with black, where her eyes are supposed to be there was only a red glowing dot.

" **WHO WAS THAT JUST TALKED SHIT ABOUT MY CHEST** "

" **IT HAS GOT TO HAVE BEEN THUNDER TITS** "

" **WHERE'S THAT BITCH I'M FINALLY GONNA TAKE THOSE LUMPS OF FAT OFF RIGHT OFF HER DAMMED CHEST** "

"Ummm... Blanc… that was me who said that"

"Also how did you know tha-"

"I knew I should have muted Skype"

Blanc eye was still glowing, the going thing was that she stopped screaming.

" **Well this make my job kinda hard** "

" **If I can't go after thunder tits then I'll take you instead** "

Blanc reached for the Uni who were still struggling to overpower each other, not only did she grab both and rip them apart, Blanc then proceed to toss both the fake Uni and real Uni at the wall in front of her. Once I saw the fake was not knocked out from the force of the impact I raced over to her to put the drug in the syringe into the fake.

Just like Nepgear she was out completely with a minute of the syringe being put her and the drug entering her body.

"Is everyone alright here"

" **Just fine apart from an earlier comment** "

" _ **I could be better but you know the whole situation right now**_ "

"I see… "

"I think It's high time we got Nepgear to the hospital"

" _ **Oh yeah that right she kinda just a drug put into her**_ "

" _ **And though that was me…**_ "

" **So instead of just ignoring me can someone what the fuck is going on here** "

" **Also Uni why are you here without-** "

I threw a book at Blanc to stop her from finishing that sentence

" **HISTORIE WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR** "

"I'll tell you later first Nepgear"

"Also I tell what happened on the way to the Hospital"

It had only been a day since I was last here. "Neptune… " I just hope that the doctors can figure what caused Neptune to lose her memories, I called IF to let her know what just happened to Nepgear, I told IF to meet us there with Compa unless she was on duty that night.

"Okay Blanc, Uni I'm gonna need you to carry Nepgear"

" **Alright but you owe me big time for helping Planeptune** "

" _ **Roger that**_ "

Uni transformed and grabbed on Nepgear's legs, Blanc got her arms, I followed in tail of the pair of goddesses.

"The hospital is to the south west of the basilicom entrance"

"It is the building with the the purple cross on it "

"Now Blanc this I'll tell you what has been going on here in Planeptune"

"Uni will also tell you what happened in La-"

" **I already know what she did** "

" **I watched the whole thing from the top floor in the basilicom** "

Uni did seem to react to that which was good, but she looked lost in thought right then and there. What she was thinking about I do not know, what ever it was must be hard for her because I can see that she is trying to hold back tears right now. The rest of the flight to the hospital was me explain current events to Blanc.

 _ **Planeptune Hospital entrance**_

"It's good to see you both"

IF was outside the hospital with a rather tired looking Compa.

IF: "So why did you need us to meet you here"

Compa:"Why do you need us here"

"That's why"

Blanc and Uni finally came around the corner holding Nepgear.

IF and Compa: "GEAR , GE-GE"

IF: "How did this happen"

Compa: "Why is Ge-Ge unconscious"

"Uni… no fake Uni… not that either… Uni's clone stuck a syringe full of stuff into her back"

IF/Compa: "Uni did this"

"No Uni's clone did this"

IF: "What do you mean by 'clone'"

IF: "We don't have that type of technology in Gamindustri"

" _ **Actually IF Histoire is right Lastation ahs has that for years now**_ "

" _ **We never disclosed that information**_ "

" _ **so how there is a clone of me goddess only knows**_ "

IF: "So does that mean this could be a problem for us"

" _ **Now that I think about yeah it would be because more things like this could happen**_ "

" _ **After you guys are done in there I will inform you of the current situation unfolding right now**_ "

" **You have got a lot of explaining to do** "

 **So this chapter might the same if not worse than the last so for the next one I'm gonna take a couple days break from uploading and try again starting friday because I'll have the whole day plus the weekend to write out this story so It won't have things going downhill like it is right now**

 **so until then MIssNepgear OUT!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes**

 **I started this on March 2nd so I will have put at least 2 days worth of writing into this or at least a day and if the quality of the writing is still the same then I feel as though I might take a leave and try just writing short stories for a week and see how that goes. I'm not going to abandon this fanfiction just because I can't write a decent story, I might take what I have saved on google docs, update it and re-release that as a similar story up to this as well if need be but that will be determined by this chapter. Also I should have said this a while but my brain is kinda fried by the end of the day, learning Java and then talking about Psychology really takes a lot out of me so its kinda hard to get good ideas for this. This is ontop of me trying to lose weight so I have very little energy in a day that is why my writing is not that great.**

 **As for this chapter I is still going to looking at was is happening in Planeptune**

 **Maikels dialogue will be bolded (Blanc/white heart for this chapter)**

 **Nepgear/Purple Sister will be** **underlied**

 **Neptune/Purple Heart will be** _ **italics**_

 **Uni/Black Sister will be bold and** _ **italicized**_

 **Noire/Black Heart** __ **will have plain text for dialogue (Histoire is taking this back)(Maybe)**

 **Plutie/Irish heart with be** _ **underlined and italicized**_

 _ **places/locations will be bolded and italicized**_

 _ **Outside Planeptune's hospital**_

(Uni's perspective)

At this point everyone had gone inside to get Nepgear into a room,I decided to stay out back of what happened at the Lastation General Hospital, Blanc stayed out with me to hear what I had to say about what was going on with me. Also by this pointed we had reverted back to human form.

" **Well you better start talking** "

" **Or things might get ugly** "

" _ **Blanc threatening me isn't gonna do anything but piss me off**_ "

" _ **This is gonna get ugly even if you don't do anything**_ "

" _ **While I don't know about Nepgear**_ " __

" No one has told me _ **what happened between**_ her and Neptune"

" _ **But as for me this all started about two weeks ago with Noire**_ "

"What happened"

" _ **I have no idea what had happened to her**_ "

" _ **But she came home pretty beat up**_ "

" **It couldn't have been that bad** "

" _ **Well if you stop interrupting me I could explain**_ "

" _ **I waited by the balcony, she took longer than normal to get home**_ "

" _ **I was getting worried, I started thinking that maybe I should go out looking for Noire myself**_ "

" _ **When I was about to walk out I saw her approaching so I run out only to see Noire drop from the sky like a dead bird**_ "

" _ **I transformed and raced down to catch her so that Noire didn't slam into the ground like Neptune does all the time**_ "

" **Just slow down for a second** "

" **What do you mean by it took her longer than normal** "

" **And why were you waiting by the balcony** "

 _ ***annoyed look***_ " _ **What I mean by it took Noire longer than usual, is that whenever she goes out as Black Heart she does 4 four hours of either one S rank question or a bunch of A-E rank quests**_ "

" **How could one goddess alone do an S rank quest** "

" _ **How am I**_ supposed _ **to know it not like me and Noire talk to each other out**_ side of doing work"

"You live with each other how do you not talk to her"

"You seem to forget that she's a workaholic and personal any personal time Noire has she locks herself in her bedroom"

"Fair enough"

"But you are one to talk seeing how all you do is yell at Rom and Ram"

"Not to mention only read/write books in your spare time"

*red eye appears on face* "Hey bitch this ain't about me right now"

"Just calm down Blanc, I'm getting back on track here"

"Now where was I'"

*Red eye gone but still rather irritated* "You were talking about how you caught Noire before smacking into the ground"

"Oh yeah, Well after I had caught Noire I got a really good look at her wounds"

"She had a sizeable hole in her right arm from what looked to be a large caliber rifle"

"A rather deep laceration on the right side of her face that had burn marks around the outside"

"There was bone sticking and muscle sticking out the backside of her right arm"

"The whole of her right side had been covered with a splatter of blood"

Blanc was looking rather shocked at this point I would guess it was either at the fact that Noire had been so severely injured, or it was how I described it. I couldn't tell.

"The first thing that came to my mind was to race her to the hospital in the city"

"When she was finally admitted the doctors raced Noire to the OR"

"She hadn't woken up for two days"

"She was out for that long"

"Yeah it was that long"

"The doctor that I dealt with after her operation said there was a great chance the Noire might not pull through even if she is a goddess"

"I stayed in Noire's room for two whole days just wait and wathcing her to see if anything had happened"

"The first six hours were the worst part cause Noire's heart nearly stopped twice and she stopped breathing once"

"All three things were caused by Noire having lost over 2 liters of blood"

"How the hell did she pull through that"

"Noire should have died in the operating room"

"That was the total amount Noire lost after the surgery was done"

"Getting back to the main point"

"She finally woke up in the afternoon of the third day at the hospital"

"The first thing that I did was run over to her but the doctor moved my out of the way to put some sedative into her"

"I asked for the doctor to do that"

"Why would you re knock her out if the end goal is for Noire to wake up"

"Noire's pulse was barely there when she first woke up"

"so It seemed like she might die right then and there"

"And that decision was for the better/worse"

"How was It for the worse"

"I'll get to that part later"

By this point the only reason I have been able to keep my cool and not just burst into a waterfall of tears was the burning hate I felt for Noire. Those things she said were true, for that reason any love I felt for her either died or turned into hatred.

"It was later that evening, by that time Noire's pulse came back to a relatively safe level"

"She had once again woken up but this time I wasn't right there when she open her eyes"

"I was getting back from eating dinner in the hospital's cafeteria"

"I asked the doctor how Noire was doing all he did was point"

"She was just sitting there looking at me with a blank expression or one of what is going on"

"I raced over to the bedside right after shouting her name"

"Quickly followed by me starting to cry over her waking up this"

"I tried to explain to her what had happened"

"Before I could finish I had turned into a river of tears"

I felt tears starting to well up behind my eyes again when I started talking about this point, I guess Blanc was have seen this because I felt a set of hands wipe away the moisture from around my eyes.

"I think I get it so far, that doesn't really explain what you did there, or why you're here"

"I'm going to get to that point"

"Anyway I was crying like a baby so Noire told me to come sit on left side of the bed"

"By that point the doctor had left so instead of just sitting I laid down next to Noire in the bed"

"I could tell that she was in a major amount of pain still but couldn't feel because of the the IV was some sort of painkiller"

"Noire reassured me that nothing else was going to happen and everything was going to be fine"

"Then to prove it to me gave me a small hug with her left arm"

"Grabbed on to her like my life depended on it"

"I made Noire promise me not to do anything stupid like that again, which she agreed to"

"We stayed in that embrace until morning"

It was at this point I started shaking at the next thoughts of what I was about to say, Blanc quickly picked up on this, Blanc then slide over on the bench we have been sitting on this entire time. I felt her arms go around me as to comfort me.

"If this part is too hard then just skip it"

"It's not that I'm still a wreck from this I have just been able to keep my cool that is all"

"I see"

"It was that morning the 'shit hit the fan'"

"I woke up to a team of four 'doctors' asking me to leave the room because they needed to do some 'testing'"

"Noire told them I was going anywhere and It was after that comment that those men showed their real intention"

"They all pulled out a gun"

"Three of the Men pointed them at me while the other one that was left went to the bedside"

"The guy that went over to the bedside picked Noire up and threw her to the ground on her right arm"

I was clenching my fists at this point and I could feel the anger start to go from Noire back to where it all originally came from.

"Are you really sure that you can go on"

"Yeah it's gonna be hard so if I start getting violent use this"

I had taken the syringe from my fake just incase something happened, this was so I could knock myself out so I didn't hurt anyone else. So i gave it to Blanc

"What is it"

"The same stuff currently in Nepgear"

"Just promise me that you will use no matter what happens to me"

Blanc nodded her head in agreement.

"I don't wanna hurt anyone like I did in Lastation again"

"Well back to what I was saying"

"So the guy that threw Noire to the ground started kicking her"

"After a good thirty seconds of that guy just wailing on Noire's stomach with his foot"

"he looked and me, right then a smile started to form on the man's face"

"He… he… *sniffle* racked the… *hic* slide… he… *hic* was… going… to… *sniffle* shoot Noire… *hic*"

"I… I… *hic* screamed no… but he still… *hic* pulled… *hic* *sniffle*... the… *hic* *hic*

trigger…" 

At this point I was once again a waterfall of tears and that only made things worse of me because I could feel the anger once again coming only fueling the emotional fire.

"I'm… *hic* so… *hic*... scared… *sob* right now… "

I felt another hand come around me, I pulled my head up slowly to see a blue and brown blue through the tears in my eyes right now, it was IF.

"*hic* How… l-l-long… h-h-have… *sniffle* y-y-you b-b-been there"

IF: "long enough to hear the important part"

IF: "By the way Histoire and Compa heard that too"

"*sniffle* I… *sniffle* … I can continue"

IF: "Don't push yourself"

IF: "Haven't you been through enough"

"I guess but what about Nepgear hasn't she gone through a lot"

"If she hasn't gotten to get a break then why shoud have one"

"It's not like I deserve one anyway"

IF: "Uni, what the hell do you mean by that"

"You haven't heard"

IF: "Heard what"

"About what happened in Lastation just over 18 hours ago"

IF: "I have been out working for the guild for goddess knows how long straight because Nep can't just act like a CPU"

IF: "when she does do work it either end with her find a problem with Gamindustri or getting sent to another dimension"

IF: "So yeah I haven't heard any news about the other nations except for when I pass by people in Planeptune"

"So I should take it as not many people here in Planeptune have heard what I did in Lastation"

"Well I might aswell start to explain my story again then because that is part of it"

"So getting back to my explanation after what just happened I jumped in the path of the bullet to save Noire"

"I felt the bullet enter my neck"

"Before I hit the ground I was KOed from the pain"

"It was a whole week before I woke up again the doctors were never able to figure out why it took me a week to get up either"

"That bullet almost killed me according to the surgeon that pulled out its fragments"

"I was told the fragments had stopped a quarter inch away from my carotid artery"

"It still has fully healed the only reason the stitches have ripped open is due to the fact my body had a straight week to heal"

"That was also when I found out what Noire had done"

Everyone:"What did Noire do"

*Slightly annoyed by being interrupted again*

"While I was lying there bleeding out of the hole in my neck she apparently lose it and killed all four of those guys"

"Once the doctors arrived to Noire's room they found Noire was standing in the hall just hacking up the dead bodies with me just lying there behind her"

"I got hauled off to a surgery and well i already told that part"

"As for Noire the doctor tried to get near to her but got a blood soaked sword pointed at his face"

"It took a security guard and a taser to stop Noire"

"Right after she collapsed the doctor had taken out some sensitive so they could transported her to the Psych ward at the Lastation General Hospital"

"That is what I was told at least'

I took a second to look at everyone, Blanc had a mix of emotions on her face, the most notable on being confusion. IF looks more irritated than anything, Histoire was in shock, as for Compa… It looked like she was about to run an hide from me, either that or she was trying not cry over hearing this seeing how we all help Nepgear during the ASIC crisis and defeating the deity of sin. So we all became pretty close because of that.

I wished that things could turn back to normal, I wish none of this had ever happened, this all started when Noire came back home… IF snapped at, this brought me out of my thoughts and back to reality.

IF: "Well then how does this all relate to what happened"

"This is all the build up to that so it is all important"

"once again going back to the story"

"It was on the day that I woke up that my hatred had started for Noire"

I felt my fists curling up again, those words ringing my head. I was now gritting my teeth as well just trying to control the emotion shit storm in my head.

"I discharged from the hospital under one condition that I would come back every few days for a checkup to see how everything was holding up"

"So I thought to myself should go see how Noire is doing"

"I asked the doctor the doctor that had been treating me and her where to find her"

"Instead of just telling me he led me down to the Psych ward"

"The doctor had pointed to Noire's cell door"

"I had noticed that all the cell doors had mirrors above the So I could see her but Noire couldn't see me"

"It was the next words that I heard It what caused me to go ballistic myself"

Noire: ""I treat you like garbage Uni and yet I return I get love and don't show anything to you in return *sniffle*, yet here I am just being big sister Noire. The one you can rely on, but here I am in a cell with a fucking straitjacket on and tied down to a bed for trying to do something good for you once or once in my life, and that almost got you killed, Uni… *sob* aren't I just the fucking perfect role mole of a sister."

"You don't *sniffle* deserve this Uni, you don't deserve the treatment I was giving you. You would be better off having a sister like Neptune, Vert, or of all people Blanc, just so you could have a big sister that *hic* actually seems to give a fuck about you, and not have to be around a worthless piece of shit like myself. Seeing how at the best of times I only seem to care about doing work, when i do pay attention to you is when I tell you where you screwed up on the paperwork for that day."

IF: "Noire said that"

IF: "And why is it that is what set you off"

"It is all true what she said"

"You are lucky to not have to go through that"

"Every time I think about those words It feels like a knife is being rammed through my chest, followed by an overwhelming sense of anger"

"So with that I had ran into the streets"

"I just ran for god know how long"

"Before I knew it I found myself in a back alley crying and screaming"

"That's when I met Plutia and a boy named Maikel"

"(So that is where those to ran off to)"

"Umm... would you know their current locations by any chance"

"No the last place I saw them was in the hotel Maikel was staying in while he was there"

"Whether or not he is still there I don't know because I stormed out of the room once again crying in pain because of Noire"

"So in another fit of rage I transformed to raced into the hospital"

"It was there that the thought of 'dealing' with Noire could fix this"

IF: "What do you mean by 'dealing with Noire'"

"By that I meant kill her"

Everyone: "YOU WERE GOING TO KILL YOUR SISTER"

"That was a heat of the moment thought okay, also this is where I get to what I did to Lastation"

"I found the window to the Psych ward and blew the wall part only to find that Noire had either just been released or had escaped"

"The cops had been there to see what had come crashing down into the parking lot I was still pissed and wanted to vent… "

"So I… l…"

I could feel the wall of tears behind my eyes growing again, the guilt was coming back even worse than before, I hated this feeling, I wanted It to end all of it, my suffering, Noire's, Nepgear's, hell even Neptune, even for what Neptune had put Nepgear through was unforgivable in my book at least.

"I… killed them"

"All of them are now dead the entire depart is now gone and it was all my fault"

"WAAAAAAH"

I broken crying… no I started screaming like a banshee, i went to get up off the bench that myself and Blanc have been on the entire time. I stood up but before I could take a step IF latched onto me, this only made things worse, the in my system wanted to get out he guilt was overwhelming me, my first reaction was to reach of the knife that Histoire had given back to me on the way here.

Blanc who had been watching my action the entire time did exactly what i asked in cause I started to get violent again, I felt the needle on the syringe enter my on the right side of my neck. Everything started to get heavy and dark, so this is what Nepgear felt.

"Thank you… Blanc"

(Blanc perspective)

After Uni had finished explaining herself in detail what has been happening to her, She broken on the spot. Uni tried to run away again but IF stopped her, this was great timing for this because I was about to use the syringe on her, before I could put into her neck Uni had started to reach for a knife that is strapped to her left leg.

Right as she pulled it out I had put the needle part of the syringe into Uni's neck and pushed down on the plunger.

"Blanc what in the hell do you think you are doing"

"What Uni asked me to do"

"Where did you even get that from"

"Uni"

"She took it from the fake you guys have been talking about"

"So not only now is Nepgear In a life or death battle now uni is two"

"What do you mean by life or death battle"

"Compa please explain"

Compa: "I have only ever seen this once as only being a nurse"

Compa: "From what I can tell it might be a combination that could make a lethal injection"

Compa: "I can't be sure about that until Ge-Ge's test results come back from the lab which might be another hour or so"

Compa: "Also now we need to get Miss Uni to where we are keeping Ge-Ge pronto"

"That is rather short for a hospital test"

IF: "Well Planeptune has the most advanced technology in all of Gamindustri"

"Point noted but not given a damn about"

"Seeing how I was the one yo cause this I will take Uni up there myself"

"Compa just show me where to go"

Compa: "Right follow me if you will then"

"Alright I'm ready let's go"

It was only about five minutes after that I had gotten Uni to the same Room as Nepgear. Nepgear looked horrible. her clothing had been taken off, the staff had put it into a bag for marked 'biohazardous' it had been tagged to be disposed in a furnace. Nepgear was lying there with a rather painful look on her face, her eyelids were twitching, there was moaning sounds coming from Nepgear, not to mention she was sweating bullets. T

here was a number of different medical staff currently surrounding Nepgear, the was two IV's in her, I no doctor so I couldn't even begin to tell what was going on with her but whatever it was I had started that process for Uni and there was no going back from it, I felt a little bad for but I did as she asked so I was only partly my fault for going through with it.

I was pulled out of thought by the sirens that started to go off on Nepgear's side of the room, I jerked my whole body around to see what was happening… what I saw not only shocked me but I dropped Uni because of the sight…

"What have I done to you"

Notes

So that is this chapter done i feel that is much better than the previous two not only for grammar but the storyline is interesting. I feel like I should just good through this stuff and rewrite the chapters so this way I can fix the issues with this story one of which being the over use of 'and' also the other being I feel like my drama is forced and unnatural, it doesn't flow properly so if anyone agrees with this please leave me a review of the story tell where the massive fuck up are this way I can not have my fanfiction turn into something like 'My Immortal' (Google it) where it is turned into a joke. even though that one was never serious in the first place (also that one was brought to me by the youtuber SomeOrdinaryGamers) (not being paid to advertise nor am I saying to go check that out I was just saying where I heard that dreadful pile of shit from)

I am gonna try to get the next chapter out by at least sunday or later depending on how this one does or might just redo the whole damn story.

Other than that MissNepgear OUT!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes**

 **I am really trying to get this story going down one path instead of having the three that it currently has so until I feel ready to try that though I am gonna cut the who Maikel part of the story until I feel it is ready to bring that in.**

 **As for the Planeptune part I am going to be stick with these characters for right because my write went downhill from about chapter 10-13 so to make up for those chapters I am going to taking my time Until I feel like I am really able to just clack out a chapter in a day (when I have time to do so) so the new schedule is going to at least a minimum time of 36 - 40 hours between chapter I am also going to take the time to go through each one a read it or get someone else to do so so I won't be as bad from grammar.**

 **so read recap I am going to take my time to do this and make sure it is acceptable and not a steaming pile of shite.**

 **PSA end**

 _ **Maikels dialogue will be bolded (Blanc/white heart for this chapter)**_

 _ **Nepgear/Purple Sister will be**_ _ **underlied**_

 _ **Neptune/Purple Heart will be italics**_

 _ **Uni/Black Sister will be bold and italicized**_

 _ **Noire/Black Heart will have plain text for dialogue (Histoire is taking this back)(Maybe)**_

 _ **Plutie/Irish heart with be**_ _ **underlined and italicized**_

 _ **places/locations will be bolded and italicized**_

 _ **Planeptune hospital same time**_

(Blancs Perspective)

The room had went from a calm silence to a flurry of noises, doctors, nurses (Compa included) rushing over to the now convulsing Nepgear, the older noises were me dropping Uni straight to the floor and the machines that are hooked up to Nepgear. Why were they going off, the reason is that Nepgear was convulsing, foaming from the mouth, also the machine that had her pulse was erratic.

I'm not a doctor so I had no idea what was going on with her right now, I felt a sudden jerk on my arm, before I knew it I was out in the hallway being escorted by a nurse out to a waiting room.

" **What is going in there** "

" **Is that girl going to be okay** "

"I'm sorry unless you're family I can't disclose that information"

" **What if I was a goddess would you tell me then** "

"I'm sorry but I highly doubt that you're a goddess"

"Seeing out the only ones that should be here are Lady Purple Heart and Miss Purple Sister"

This nurse was pissing me off so what I feeling I got in the room had slipped my mind.

" **Hey bitch what makes you think that I'm not a goddess** "

" **Or is the fact that I have a flat chest** "

"Are you talking about white heart"

" **Yeah I'm talking about myself** "

" **You know what I'll prove I'm a goddess** "

Just to shut this bitch in the heat of the moment I transformed right then and there. A bright light enveloped me, I could feel my regular clothing disappearing, I soon felt my goddess form armor enveloping my body, the first part to come was the part that all four of us agreed looked like a one piece swimsuit, followed by the detached sleeves with gloves that look more like gauntlets meant for a suit of knight's armor, the last thing was the thigh high socks with my shoes/boots.

The light disappeared, I could tell something was wrong because my wings didn't appear, the floating armor around my shoulders, hips, and feet were also not there, what was even stranger was the fact that my axe and hammer were out.

" **Well proof enough that I'm a fucking CPU** "

"Well… I mean… umm… what do you want to know"

" **Everything** " 

"Well… where do you want me to start"

" **from the beginning to now** "

"Well that once the people who brought her in explain why she was like that we got her hooked up to all the equipment to monitor everything"

"nothing has happened until now"

"We ran some test and are waiting to get the results back"

"There is really nothing much more to it than that"

" **You're luck I'm not super pissed right now** "

" **Pissed off yes** "

" **That pissed off though no** "

Right I heard the door open, I turned around to see a rather depressed looking Compa coming out from there. I was trying rush over to Compa, but I couldn't move though. Quickly figuring out why I couldn't move I walked over to comfort her.

" **Compa what happened in there** "

Compa: "It's Ge-Ge"

Compa: "She has nearly died twice the doctors sent me out"

Compa: "Everyone here knows that I personally know her"

" **What do you mean she has nearly died twice** "

" **I haven't been out here not five minutes** "

Compa: "It's been over two hours since you left the room"

" **TWO HOURS** "

" **What the hell happened during my transformation** "

" **Well if has been that long how is Uni doing** "

Compa: "Me and one other doctor had gotten Miss Uni hooked up while the rst dealt with Ge-Ge"

Compa: "Also the she had woken at one point so whatever was in the syringe you stuck into her"

Compa: "The doctor think that it was just a mild sedative, so either what Uni was either different from Ge-Ge or she is having an allergic reaction to something in the room"

Compa: "Miss Uni is still out because she fainted when she saw Ge-Ge I was with her the whole time"

" **That is relieving to hear about Uni also how have you been able to keep your cool this whole time** "

Compa: "They trained us for this kinda stuff it nursing school"

Compa: "Don't get me wrong I was on the edge of bursting into tears but more than once"

Compa: "It was just that my training kicked in, I quickly suppressed thoughts feelings"

" **Really… well… umm… uhh… I think I'm going to go back in to see for myself** "

I headed over to the door only for It to swing wide open, smash me in the face, that caused me to stumble backwards only to fall on my ass because I lost my footing. The doctor hadn't even noticed what he did to me, before I could even open my mouth to say anything the doctor said something about having news.

As for myself I could give a damn what the news was only because the prick bowled me over without even saying sorry, as for Compa, the look on her face was one of apprehension, like she wanted to know but was afraid of what the doctor had to say.

Compa: "What is it"

Doctor: "We got the girl stabilized but is in no condition to go anywhere"

" **Hey asshole who knocked me to the floor and has yet to say anything** "

" **What about the girl in there white the black hair** "

Doctor: "That's private"

" **Look here prick you knocked a goddess to the floor and then have the nerve to say that** "

" **Your lucky that I don't have the energy to kill you right here and now for saying that** "

I should add that my axe and hammer were still out at this point but sitting on the floor where I had first transformed.

"You a goddess yeah right"

At that comment I jumped straight up, ran over to where my axe is lying on the ground, only to be grabbed from behind. I shot my head around to see that the nurse had once again grabbed me, this was to prevent me from grabbing my axe or hammer. I then noticed Compa was talking to the doctor, who had had some real balls coming over to me right now. Seeing how he somehow managed to get me riled up more than thunder tits when swings her melons about just to piss me off.

" **You have a lot of balls approaching someone that would much rather kill you than talk** "

Doctor: "I talked with the off staff nurse she explained everything to me"

Doctor: "She is doing just fine as far as We could tell there was only a mild sedative used on here so It is nothing to be worried about"

" **That's exactly what Compa said so I guess it's true** "

Compa: "Why do I get the feel you have trust issues"

" **You can blame those bitches we all call friends for always talking about my chest behind my back** "

Compa: "That's not very nice thing to say about them"

Compa: "But I get why you would be mad"

" **Well think it's enough of this for now** " 

I was once a in a bright light I felt my goddess armor leave my body, to once again be replaced by my regular clothing. Something was off with this as well, the clothing felt tighter than normal, I mean it's not a very tight outfit to begin with so way did I feel.

Compa: "Umm… Miss Blanc why are you still in your goddess form"

" **What the hell are you talking about** "

Compa started to dig around in the little purse on the belt for her skirt, she pulled out a little mirror.

Compa: "Here see for yourself"

I took the mirror, What I saw was rather weird to me, my hair was still blue, my eyes were red with the image of a sharicite crystal where the pupil should have been. Also not to mention the fact my voice was that of myself as White Heart, not Blanc.

" **So This transformation also fucked up! Brilliant** "

" **I going to have to ask Histoire if this has happened to any other CPU in the past** "

Compa: "I hate to interrupt your out lund think Miss Blanc but we should get going"

" **You right so I guess that I'm stuck like this for now** "

" **I mean now that I think about this I could stroll around in this for as if I was human** "

" **Not to mention It will be way easier to deal with Rom and Ram** "

" **(Why am I think like this I mean it would be embarrassing if anyone in Lowee saw me like this)** "

Compa: "Since when were you like that Miss Blanc"

" **I would love to know myself seeing how this is not my normal personality** "

" **Also one word of advice try not to piss me off** "

Compa: "But your temper has a hairpin trigger in both forms"

" **True but at least when I am human I do try to control myself** "

Compa: "I guess… oh look at that we're already here"

We had reached the entrance to the hospital that fast, then again this time round I wasn't carrying a 39kg goddess who just so happens to be TKO from a drug that I put into her. When we left the hospital both IF and Histoire were give me a funny look.

IF: "So… umm… Blanc get a little bored of being human or something"

" **No my transformation decided it would be a get time to fuck up on me** "

"That really doesn't explain anything to us"

"Why did it take you guys two hours to get out of there"

" **Okay a nurse pissed me off** "

" **I transformed in the back in there but according to Compa Nepgear nearly died twice…** "

IF/Histoire: "WHAT NEPGEAR NEARLY DIED"

IF: "HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT SO CALMLY"

"Blanc… I think we need to have a small talk over there"

" **Compa tell IF what happened seeing how you were the one in the room** "

" **I am going to be busy with Histoire"**

Compa nodded to me, she took IF by the hand walked over to a bench on the other side of the entrance, but before they could move I saw that IF had started to blush when Compa grabbed her hand like that, it's nice to know that someone likes that girl.

" **So… now that you have my undivided attention what do you want** "

"Maybe next time before you say something like Nepgear is dying you should think"

Histoire had a rather annoyed look on her face, but the way she spoke could tell you she was feeling a mix of emotion, that voice was rather distraught, not one of annoyance, that voice only ever came out when she was dealing with Neptune.

" **Well it's better than leaving you both in the dark** "

"I guess but still… "

" **Don't worry the doc said they got her stabilizable for right now** "

" **Also Uni is doing just fine** "

" **It was just a mild sedative that I gave her** "

" **As for iun in Nepgear the staff were still waiting for the test results to get back from the on site lab** "

"That is good to hear… I think"

"don't get me wrong to think that Nepgear almost died just from a small syringe"

"That is the girl who stopped the Deity of Sin Arfoire"

"The irony"

"but the main point is that it is rather shocking"

" **You don't sound very shocked though** "

"That is from years of yelling at Neptune"

"Also her shenanigans help to make me not get that surprised about anything in Planeptune anymore"

"Well unless she started to freely work hard without me ever having to say anything"

"Then I think I would be surprised if that ever happened" 

" **Well seeing how this cleared things up I say the we should head back to the basilicom** "

"I conquer, but I have some business to attend to while we're out"

"By the way I'll call the basilicom ahead of time so you have a place to stay for the night"

" **The night I'm going to be here until Nepgear is better** "

" **also Uni sound like she could use a friend/older sister right now** "

" **I may have fucked up Rom and Ram but there is no reason why Uni shouldn't be able to have an older sister** "

" **So i am going to step up to the plate** "

"I see… "

"Well if I see Uni out and about Planeptune once she gets discharged I will be sure to tell her for you"

" **Well… I'm off now** "

I went out from where me and Histoire were talking to find a now sleeping IF and Compa, I tried to wake them up, they are both really heavy sleeps so anything I tried seemed to not even cause a stir from them. So just like I did with Uni I picked one up, threw them over one shoulder. I did this with both of them. It wasn't all that hard seeing how I was still in a goddess form, which might I add looks rather cute with my normal Human clothing on.

It took me a whole 45 minutes to get back to Planeptune basilicom which was rather surprising considering the cargo on my shoulders. I used Compa's boot to knock on the door to the basilicom. A small opening appeared in the door, It was about the height Neptune was in human form.

Basilicom worker: "Yes"

" **Any room for a goddess and to sleeps beauties** "

Basilicom worker: "Oh you must be the one Miss Histoire talked about on the phone"

"Yeah it is"

The door opened, to the basilicom. I was greeted with a nice warm breeze with a smell of tea of green tea in the air, I stepped inside.

Basilicom worker: "Right this way"

I was lead to up the elevator the gestured for me to get on it.

Basilicom worker: "This is as far as I can go, your room will be the first door on the right when you get off at the goddesses living space"

" **Thanks** "

With that the elevator doors closed, it was a solid five minute ride up the tower. When the door finally opened I was greeted with a black room empty space, there were no light on in the whole place, the only reason I could see where to got to get to my was the light from the elevator was so damn bright.

The door to my room shut but not clicked I pushed on the door to be greeted with the site of Neptune's room, however I didn't really care at this point, I found the couch where we usually played games with each other, I set the still sleeps Compa and IF on there. I wandered over to Neptune's bed, flopped down into it, and instantly felt my eyes getting heavy.

 **That is it for this chapter once again taking two days to write this out helped me to have a more flowing story and for me to be able to think this out more helped me a lot.**

 **So tell me what you think by leaving a review**

 **other than that**

 **MissNepgear OUT!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes**

 **I have taken it upon myself to announce that this story's chapter might become even farther apart now that I am getting close to the end game in the game War thunder so in short I might put a game over this just because I'm so close to reaching the end of the Russian tank tree.**

 **Now the story I am really trying to get things going in a direction that makes sense also with this chapter I plan and going to Histoire for this chapter because in an earlier chapter I gave neptune a rather real case of amnesia so that is going to be this chapter for now.**

 **One other note I think for the dialogue I'm going to switch over to something that looks more like a script so I can ditch having to use something to point who is speaking it will not only make this a lot short but the overall appearance neater**

 _ **places/locations will be bolded and italicized**_

 _ **Planeptune Hospital after Blanc left**_

(Histoires perspective)

When I had told Blanc that I still had business to attend to I meant that I need to go see how Neptune is doing, I have been so busy dealing with her work that I have not been able to leave the basilicom. So it seemed like a good idea to go see Neptune, even if she can't remember who I am or what she has to do for Planeptune.

It is my duty to serve her as the oracle of Planeptune, seeing how something like this has never happened in the entire history of Gamindustri, I would say that Nepgear could have done done it but given her current condition that is not going to happen. So I guess that would leave those duties to me and it just so happens that the other CPU's are coming to Planeptune for business at the end of this week.

Well I guess it will finally be time for the rest of the CPU's and orcales to know what is going on in Planeptune, this isn't going to be easy seeing how a CPU is supposed to run a nation not an oracle. Someone clearing their throat pulled me out of thought, had I not heard that I would have floated straight out into traffic.

Histoire: "(That was close just how long was I lost in my thoughts)"

Histoire: "Too whomever cleared their throat I thank you for saving me"

At the crosswalk for this street was seven people standing there waiting to cross, I was not to sure whom it was, so it only makes sense to thank the group like that. Also not even a single one of the people turned their heads to look at me, which felt a little rude to me but I guess that is what I came living with Neptune and Nepgear (I need to get out of the basilicom for more than just business)

I turned around to see that I crossed over the whole parking lot of the hospital, It was a good two city blocks long, by the time I was back at the the entrance of the hospital a good five minutes went by crossing the parking lot. I had stopped outside the doors, floating there… deciding whether or not to go up to visit Neptune.

It took me a mere 30 seconds to realize that thinking this what going to get me anywhere and I should 'just do it', go up there and greet Neptune. Right before I walked into the hospital there was a loud cracking Noise like glass had just broken.

?: "GET OUT OF THE WAY"

I looked up only to see a purple dot falling from the top floor of the hospital.

Histoire: "Is that Nep-"

I was pushed out of the way by someone, I tried to get a look but lost my balance the tome tipped over slipping me onto the ground.

?: "MISS WITH THE BLOND HAIR GET OUT OF THE WAY"

?: " Gottcha"

When I came back to my senses the first thing I did was look back to see who pushed me out of the way.

Histoire: "VERT, NEPTUNE what is going on here"

Histoire: "Why are you here Vert, also Neptune how come you fell out of a window"

Vert just stared at me for a second before answering but as for Neptune she was wearing a rather confused look on her face.

Vert: "I had some time off so the thought of seeing Nepgear came to mind"

"But it seems I'm not allowed to come by to see the sister I wish I had"

"I went to the to the basilicom but was told by the staff to come here"

"As for saving you from being crushed and catching Neptune that was heat of the moment"

"That leaves me one question for you Histoire. Why are you here?"

Histoire: "I see… I was with Blanc and Uni hear who brought Nepgear here, as for why am still here I stuck around to see Neptune"

Neptune: "Umm… how do you two know me"

Histoire: "Neptune that is a long story for another day"

Vert: "Neptune what do you mean, also Histoire… please do tell"

Neptune: "I really don't mean to interrupt but could you two at least tell me who you are"

Histoire: "Vert I will tell you what's wrong with Neptune in a bit if you wouldn't mind coming to the basilicom for the evening"

Vert: "alright Neptune I will play your little game"

Vert: "I am the CPU of Leanbox Green Heart, but just call me Vert for short"

Histoire: "Neptune before you lost your memory you knew as the Histoire Oracle of Planeptune"

Neptune: "Okay then… well I have no idea who I am other than Neptune and I'm the main character"

( **Author: Neptune you are not the main character Maikel is even though I have gone on without server using the main character** )

Neptune: "Nepu… what makes this guy better than for main character!"

( **Author: nothing other than it's my story so I chose who the main characters are**

Neptune: "whatever… I am a way better main character"

Myself and Vert looked at each other, without even having to ask each other we both knew that Neptune was talking to someone beyond the 4th wall again.

Histoire: "(It's good to see that Neptune still was Neptune)"

"Well now seeing that you are seem back to normal Neptune it will make thing easier to explain"

Neptune: "Explain what… did something happen to little old me"

"Ooh I bet that it had something to do with pudding didn't it"

Vert: "Histoire didn't you say she had amnesia"

Histoire: "Yes I did but that was one of things Neptune remembered"

Vert: "Oh Neptune what shall we do you with"

("I wonder if that means I could take Nepgear back to Leanbox with me")

Histoire: "Vert Nepgear isn't going anywhere"

Vert: "How did you know that"

"It's not like a vocalized my thought"

Histoire: "You always get a certain look in your eyes and face when you start thinking about Nepgear"

"Not only when you want to take her home, also when the though are… rather lewd"

"Which is probably an understatement knowing you Vert"

Vert: "So I am that readable when it comes to Nepgear"

Histoire: "Yes you are"

Neptune: "So when do I get my lines, cause I'm getting kinda bored of just standing here"

"Also this situations seems kinda serious so I want to lighten the mood"

I don't know how Vert felt but the way Neptune was acting made me feel like she was from another dimension, and it wasn't the one from the Ultradimension who never became Purple Heart. This was definitely a similar Neptune but it wasn't this dimension Neptune. When I turned back to face Vert se was gone, however that didn't mean I didn't see her, Vert had gone into the hospital by this point, more specifically to the front desk. I put my attention back to Neptune.

Histoire: "So Neptune"

"Do you remember anything from before falling out of the window"

Neptune "Well Histor… Histoir... I know"

"I'll just call you Histy is that alright"

Histoire: "You were just one letter short on the last one ('-_-)"

"But yes you can call me Histy"

Neptune: "Well Histy answering your question"

"I don't know"

"I just woke up got scared by a loud bang and jumped out the window"

Histoire: "Did you see anything in that room before you fell out"

Neptune: 'I saw a person in that room with hair the same colour as mine"

"They also had these"

Neptune pointed at her D-clips.

Histoire: "(So I was right in think this Neptune was from another dimension")

"I hate to ask you this but would you mind coming with me"

Neptune: "Alright… I don't see why this would be a big problem"

Histoire: "It's a long story"

 _ **Ten minutes later top floor of the Planeptune hospital**_

After a having Neptune push random buttons three different times, each time taking three minutes to get to the floor. We finally made it to the top floor, I just so happen to have a pudding on me that seemed to keep this Neptune content for the ride up there. The elevator doors opened… before I could even step off I was tackled by a purple blur.

?: "HISTY"

Histoire: "..."

?: "Hey Histy… you okay"

Histoire: "Oow… Neptune it's great to see you as well"

"But could you get off me"

Neptune: "But I'm right next to you not on you

Histoire: "Not… you… the one… on… top… of me... "

Neptune: "Hey why is there another me here"

"Or are you the me from Pluties dimension"

"Oh oh please tell me you are a CPU"

Neptune: "What's a CPU and who's Plutie"

This dimensions Neptune gasped at the other Neptune' remark

Neptune: "you don't know don't know Plutie"

"Or the fact that my alright sexy bod as an even sexier form"

Neptune was drooling over herself right now I also felt something rather damp coming from between Neptune's legs.

Histoire: ("How lewd Neptune is turned on by the thought of herself")

"Neptune… you're… crushing… me… "

"Get… off… me… please… "

"Can't… breath… "

Neptune: "Oh sorry about that Histy"

The elevator doors closed a while ago, the elevator started making it way back down to god knows what floor. When Neptune finally finally got off me I was finally able to not only breath again, I was also able to think again.

Histoire: "So Neptune how are you feeling"

Both Neptune's: "Great why do you asking Histy"

Histoire: "I meant the one from this dimension"

Neptune: "Speaking of feeling why have I been here at the hospital"

"Did Compa try to bandage again"

"I wouldn't mind that if she didn't wrap the darn things so tight ;)"

Histoire: "Hey who told you could do emojis"

Neptune: "When did you get exclusive right to those Histy"

Histoire: "Since the start of this series"

Neptune: "Really it been that long"

Histoire: "Yes… (this go way off topic)"

"Well since I got your attention Neptune"

"When did you get your memory back"

Neptune: "I lost my memory"

"Cause the last thing that I can remember was that Maikel guy trying to get his paws on Nep Jr."

"So I rushed him"

"But his foot hit me in the back of my head"

"It went really dark and next thing I know I'm here"

"By the way I just woke up"

Histoire: "So that is how you lost your memory"

"Well I hate to break it you Neptune but you got amnesia when Nepgear brought you home"

"(Just hang in there Nepgear… )"

Histoire: "Also to make things less confusing I will call the New Neptune 'Nep' and the the Neptune I know Neptune still"

Neptune: Hey… Histy why the other me get a pet name but I'ms till boring old Neptune"

Histoire: "Because that's how I've always referred to you ever since the first game came out"

Neptune: "Makes sense"

"That It doesn't mean this doesn't annoy me"

I felt something in the air beginning to change, it was like something was telling me the apocalypse was starting or something because something made sense to Neptune.

Histoire: "Neptune NEVER SAY THAT LINE AGAIN YOU GOT THAT"

Neptune: "Calm down there Pisty"

Historie: "please just tell me that you will never say those words again"

Neptune: "Fine I won't"

The feeling left the elevator right as the doors opened.

Vert "My… there are now two Neptune's"

"Just what is going on here"

Nep and Neptune: "Vert… what are you doing here"

Vert: "Going up to see Nepgear of course"

Neptune looked at me with a her trademarked confused look.

Neptune: "What is Vert talkin about Histy"

Histoire: "I have got some serious explaining to do to you both"

"As for you Nep you're just along for the ride right now"

Nep: "I have been doing that since Vert caught me"

"So I think I have no choice in this which sucks"

"Also who is Nepgear"

Histoire: "Your sister"

Nep: "Neato I have a sister"

"I bet she is younger than me and is so adorable"

"I want to meant this Nep Jr"

"I wonder if she looks like me"

Histoire: "I would love it of Nepgear was the younger one to you but she is the older to you"

"Seeing how when I look at you both side by side you are clearly younger than my Neptune"

Nep: "Aww really than sucks I want to be an older sister"

Neptune: "Hey you can't have her"

"She is my Nep Jr."

Nep: "Hey don't be mean you big meanie"

Neptune: "I'm not being mean"

"I'm tell you what's what"

"And Nep Jr. only has one sister which is… "

Vert: "Myself of course seeing how well all know Nepgear would be better off with me"

*Bouces to reinforce the point*

Neptune: "Oh yeah"

The was a bright flash of light where, it came from Neptune.

Purple Heart: "I think I can compete now Vert"

Vert: "Well… I guess you can"

"But that doesn't mean you can out do me there"

Histoire: "... (-_-')"

Purple Heart: "Histy… why are you making that face"

"I think she's gone to Pisty mode"

Histoire: "Neptune, Vert I will give you both one more chance"

"do not mess with me right now"

Purple Heart and Vert: "Please don't hurt me"

Histoire: "Now go out"

The elevator had been stopped for several minutes now at the floor Vert wanted to get off at, the one with Nepgear on it. We all piled off the elevator into the reception area for that floor. I asked the Nurse up at the front desk if we could go see Nepgear. The nurse gave us direction to her room which was down the hallway on the right side of the group, it was the first door on the left after we crossed the over the first intersection. the door to Nepgear's room was a jar the four of us could hear quiet sobs from the inside.

Histoire: "I am not to sure what we'll find so follow behind"

Nothing could prepare us for what was on the other side of that door...

 **And that is the end of this chapter**

 **I think I'm starting to get better at writing this again because I'm not rushing things like last time as for the cliffhanger I am trying to get people to want more but I have no idea if that is going on but…**

 **I digress, the point of these is to say thanks for reading and hope to see you in the next chapter blah blah blah…**

MissNepgear OUT!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes**

 **So I started this the same day that I uploaded chapter 16 but it's 10pm so it been almost 10-12 hours since the last upload for me at least this most likely won't be out until thursday or friday so getting to the point of saying this.**

 **Angeldoesme: I like the fact that you said that but I feel like you are over praising my rather weak writing, but I am not saying that It hasn't gotten better since I started writing.**

 **feedback like that helps to motivate me to write this and that gave me just a little erta boots try to get this one a wii bit early.**

 **I mean I know it's no Mark Twain Novel (Samuel Clemens) or Shakespeare quality but I do know for fact that it's not My Immortal bad (Mods please don't ban me for saying that name)**

 **Now as for the this chapter I gonna try to develop that romance tag again seeing how I really only seem to stick to the hurt/comfort part.**

 _ **places/locations will be bolded and italicized**_

 _ **Planeptune hospital outside Nepgear's/Uni's room**_

(Histoires perspective)

Histoire: "I am not too sure what awaits us on the other side of the door"

I pushed on the door with a light push, the light sobs that myself for sure had been hearing came to an abrupt stop for only a second but resumed shortly. I slowly crept into the room followed by Vert, both Neptune's staying out in the hallway. There was a small hallway leading into the room so I couldn't see Uni, but Nepgear was in full view, Vert tried making a beeline straight to Nepgear only to trip over the heels she had been wearing.

I floated past with caution know what Uni has done only put fear in my mind, I know it wasn't Nepgear crying you could have seen it if from our position. I poked my head around the corner Unis' bed had a lump under the sheets. The normally white sheets on Uni's bed had a colour that isn't supposed to be there. It was red only meaning one of three thoughts that came to mind. The drug in Uni was something more than a sedative, Uni's cutting herself, or the latter for the two options which was the one I feared the most… Uni is slowly and painfully killing herself.

There was a scream from behind me, not only did that scare the living goddesses out of me but also brought some sense to me, Vert was at Uni's bedside in a femtosecond. I followed suit but was over the lump grabbing the sheets and pulled back.

(Neps perspective)

I have no Idea what was going, both myself and Neptune were just standing out in the hall.

Nep: "I'm bored"

"We should do something"

Neptune: "I hear ya on that one"

"But this is a Hospital right"

"So it's not like there is anything to here"

Neptune had a quick pause and looked like she was trying to think of something.

Neptune: "I got it"

"We'll call Miss Lonely Heart"

Nep: "Who is that"

Neptune: "Miss Lonely Heart is the CPU of Lastation"

"Her real name is Noire"

"But because she is such a loner it only makes sense to call her Lonely Heart "

Nep: "I know I'm you but I kinda feel bad for this Noire"

Neptune: "HEY!"

"Watch what comes out of your mouth"

"You may be your own self but you are still me"

Nep: "doesn't mean my opinion on something can't be different"

"Well … expect pudding"

Neptune: "THANK GOD YOU DON'T HATE PUDDING"

Neptune had finally reached into the pocket of her hoodie to pull out something (might I add that is the same one I am wearing), what Neptune pulled out looked strange , it was something more like a thin brick that had a glass on the top side, than something that was used to contact people. The hospital staff taught me something thing like what phones are, so that why I was confused about that.

Nep: "What is that thing"

Neptune "This"

"It's Nep Jr.'s spare N-Gear"

Nep: "What is an N-Gear"

Neptune: "There are only two and it's something my tech genius sis built for herself"

Nep: "(Wow this Nepgear sounds like a really cool person I want to meet her so bad)"

Neptune went to looking at the screen, I myself was unsure of what to do while we waited for this Noire to pick up on her end. Not knowing what to expect from her I was starting to feel kinda nervous. The ringing stop and a Man voice came through.

?: "Hello"

Neptune: "Umm… is this Noire's phone"

?: "Yeah why do you ask… "

Neptune: "Why does your voice sound so familiar to me"

"What's your name"

?: "Maikel… "

"Why do you ask"

Neptune: "HEY! You're the guy who tried stealing my Nep Jr. and kissed her lips"

"Pervert! what have you done with Lonely Heart"

(Noire in the background) : "Neptune I'm not a loner you hear me"

"NOT A LONER ANYMORE"

Maikel: "Neptune oh goddess damnit your last personaI want to talk to right now"

(off to the side) "I got this don't worry"

Neptune: "Hey"

"I heard that"

Maikel: "That was the point"

"Now fuck off"

"And leave the poor girl alone you got that"

(Background) Plutia: "Mikky that wasn't a very nice thing to say to Neppy"

*Phone call ends*

Nep: "He didn't sound very Nice"

Neptune: "Well that was a failure I wanted to tease Noire about being a loner"

"Also he is a pretty rude guy… "

"But I like something about that"

"Well seeing how that didn't go so well let's go see Nep Jr."

Nep: (sparkles in her eyes) "I'm going to meet Miss Nepgear"

( **No pun intended on my username** )

Neptune: "That was rather formal even for me"

Nep: "Like I said I amm differ-"

Right then we both heard a woman's scream come from the room, I grabbed on to Neptune's wrist, dragging her into the room with me. I tip toed along the rooms short hallway hugging the wall as I went further in. It was at the corner of the wall that I could see a person lying down in the bed on the opposite side of the room.

I was a girl with hair colour similar to mine the difference was the colour was a tinge lighter, in the hair on her right side was a single D-clip like mine. I don't know what compelled me to move, I just found myself drawn toward this girl, before I could take a step I felt the hood get jerked back.

Neptune: (hushed annoyed tone) "Why are you looking at Nep Jr. with those lustful eyes"

Nep (soft nervous tone) "I don't know"

Neptune: (hushed tone) "I'm getting kinda pissed of by myself"

"So just stay on task"

I went back forward with that goal stick one eye from around the corner, What I saw for only a second scared me I could tell that I was a girl and there was red stuff all over the place. I couldn't hear anything right then as I nearly fainted, but was caught by Neptune who then dragged me out of the room.

(Histoires perspective)

I pulled the covers all the way back to find a blood soaked Uni, there were cuts all the way up and down her left arm, there were five thin holes in Uni's clothing all of them had blood around them. This wasn't even the worst part, Uni was holding the knife at her throat, Vert let out another scream at the sight of this. The point of the knife broke the skin blood streaming down from the prick. My kneejerk reaction was to backup in shock, Vert stopped me however and gently pushed back closer.

Histoire: "Uni what in the hell are you doing"

Uni: "The world a favor"

Her face was soaked with tears, Uni pulled the knife back a small distance, I lunged for the knife in hand, I was just in time to knock her hand just enough for the to miss. With her free arm Uni knocked me off my tome, this not only sent me flying but dazed me as well.

(Vert's perspective)

I was in horror, the CPU Candidate of Lastation was trying to kill herself. I could tell that Histoire was in even more shock than I was, she has started floating backwards, so I pushed her to back over Uni. Thinking about this situation right now i couldn't quite figure out what was shocking me so much. It wasn't the blood (that could be from being a gaming otaku), It was definitely not the pain that I saw in this poor young girl's eyes.

Vert: "(Was it the fact that she was trying to die... )"

"(No it couldn't be this… )"

"(Think it's because of how well I know and this isn't Uni)"

I was brought f of my thoughts by one Histoire going across the room. Uni reached for that knife again to try something one could presume, before she did anything the blade of my lance was at her throat, I was standing on the bed with blood covering my once clean heels.

Vert: "If you want to die I will do it not you"

"The is no reason for one to throw away a life just because you screwed up"

Uni was frozen with fear… not the kind of fear you get when you are in a tense situation and things are looking grim. It more like the fear of an animal being staked… what I mean is the animal knows that something is there is can fell it, the animal know it's going to do harm but at doesn't know why it's going to cause it harm.

Uni: "Just leave me alone"

Vert: "I know what you're going through must be painful"

"Did you even think for just a second how that might affect me if you died"

"Or your best friend over who is right over there"

"How bout Rom or Ram"

Uni: "shut up"

Vert: "Why because you know I'm right"

I took the blunt side end of the lance and smacked Uni across the face.

Vert: "Well are you going to take that"

I came back around on the other side.

Vert: "So you are just gonna take my abuse"

Uni: "Stop it"

Vert: "You're going to have to make me stop"

By this time I had brought the rear end of my lance across Uni's face five times, I started winding up for the sixth hit. fely something pressed against my stomach. I looked down to see Uni feebly holding a handgun against me.

Uni: "If you do anything I'll shoot"

Vert: "good"

"Now my I did that was to prove a point"

"If you finished the deed that is what would happen to all of us"

"Blanc, Neptune, Noire, Myself, Rom and Rom.

Uni: "You forgot Nepgear"

?: "Uni… "

"Vert…"

"WHAT THE GOODNESS IS GOING ON HERE"

"UNI… "

Vert: "(Right on queue)'

Uni: "Nepgear… "

Before I move out of the way Nepgear had pushed me off to the side, What happened shocked is what shocked me the most of all that night...

 **And it's that time again**

 **Wow recap I seem to hate Uni in this story but yet she is in my top five characters of the Neptunia games, I can't tell if it's that I like putting characters through pain or that Iris Heart has invaded my head because good god I go kinda dark there, Side note the reason i went the way of attempted suicide is… well I this I could better explain that one in the next chapter.**

 **Oh before I forget no Megadimesion characters will appear in this seeing how I do not own a ps4 there fpr have yet to play Megadimension :(**

 **MissNepgear OUT!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes**

 **I put that chapter out early on Wednesday but it was meant for today (Thursday) the reason it was out early is because I felt if I went any further on that chapter it would ruin it. (That is also why it was so short)**

 **even though there is maybe five people at best who probably read this to the the end including the end of the chapter.**

 **so for this chapter I am hoping to finally get something anything going for the first tag so just bare with me on that also the whole Uni thing I am also gonna try to get that dealt with so i can get back to the Lastation the is though it just needs to be done right and not rushed.**

 **I am slowing it down so the story makes sense to the reader and you know what is going unless in the story it calls for speed.**

 _ **places/locations will be bolded and italicized**_

 _ **Planeptune hospital Nepgear's room**_

(Nepgear's Perspective)

I finally came to, I was really confused about the place the last thing I remember before waking up here, where ever hear is. Uni rushing at me with a knife, me dodging, and something sharp entering my back. My confusion only grew more when I heard people talking, which sounded more like an argument.

I looked at where the voices are coming from, what I saw shocked me awake. Lady Vert was standing on the opposite bed with her lance out pointed directly at Uni's neck, on the other hand Uni had a gun out and pressed to Vert's stomach area.

Nepgear: "Uni… "

"Vert…"

"WHAT THE GOODNESS IS GOING ON HERE"

"UNI… "

Uni: "Nepgear… "

I shot up out of my bed and ran straight over to Uni's bedside, not even considering that this might have been a bad idea or what might have been in my arms. I should add by this point both Uni and vert had put away their weapons.

Nepgear; "What happened to you Uni"

"Why are you covered in blood"

Uni: "Nepgear I… "

"I… I… "

"I… tried… "

"To… "

Nepgear: "tried what Uni… "

"Uni… "

Uni: "Please don't cry Nepgear"

"That isn't the last thing I want to see… "

Nepgear: "Just hang on Uni"

Uni went Limp by this, I put my finger under nose I could feel breathing on my figure so she was still alive, just barely the breathing was light and struggled to come out.

Nepgear: "Stay awake"

"Please… Uni…"

"Don't go"

"Vert can you call a doctor"

Vert left the room to get some help.

I got into the bed with Uni, wrapping myself around her blood soaked body and clothing to help stop the bleeding, turing in her in the process so that I could use my clothing as a temporary bandage. It was getting cold in the room I tucked myself and Uni under the covers, then proceeded to lay my head next to hers. I was now covered in Uni's blood which for some reason didn't bother me. Call me a psycho for saying this but it had a rather pleasant feeling to it, like a warm chocolate syrup had been poured on to me.

After being sat in that position for around three to four minutes a feeling came over my that I could not explain, I grabbed the side of Uni's face, closed my eyes and leaned in, ("I just kissed Uni… why did I do that") ("Do get me wrong it felt great but I am just really confused about that")

Nepgear: "Uni… "

"I know she can't hear me"

"Or feel any of what I am doing right now"

"I mean it is for the better she doesn't because this is really embarrassing"

Uni: "..."

Nepgear: "This is gonna make me sound really silly for saying this Uni"

"But ever since I first met you I have always felt kinda weird around"

"My heart rate increases when we are together"

"When we fought the Deity of Sin all those years It was your words of encouragement that helped me the most"

"I want this feeling to stay but… "

"That's kinda hard when you die on me"

Uni: "..."

Nepgear: "So please Uni… "

"Hang in there for me"

"And if you don't I will never forgive you for making me feel this way"

"So as CPU Candidate of Planeptune I order you to not die on me"

I gripped Uni tighter than before causing what blood there was out that wasn't dried to ooze out from between our bodies.

Nepgear: "Uni… I love you"

Vert: "So are done with that sappy romance stuff"

Nepgear: "... How much of that did you hear":

Vert: "Enough of it"

Nepgear: "Vert please don't tell anyone about this"

Vert; " I promise my mouth is shut as long as you call me Onee-chan"

Nepgear: "And don't blackmail either"

Vert: "So tell everyone what just happened starting with Histoire over there"

I looked over to see Histoire floating in the center of the room, Histoire looked like a mess, her normally neat and tidy clothing was all displaced. It looked like Histoire had when out and had a night on the town, it's not like there isn't any clubs or bars in Planeptune, I just never took Histoire for that type.

Histoire: "So what is going on here"

Vert: "it my little secret right Nep Jr."

Nepgear: "Yes… Onee-chan"

Histoire: "Something tells me I don't want to know"

"Also I am glad to see you're up and about Nepgear"

"I am shocked to see you up but I was not expecting this"

Neptune: "Hey Histy what's going on in here"

"... Oh hey Nep Jr."

"Umm… why is my sister grouping mini Noire like that"

Nepgear: "WHAT THE GOODNESS… "

"NEPTUNES… "

"Just what happened while I was asleep" up

"Histoire please explain"

Histoire: "It a long story"

"But for right now are concern should be Uni"

Vert: "Already taken care of a doctor should be here any minute"

Histoire: "I see… "

"Nepgear don't you think you should get back into your own bed"

Nepgear: "I never really thought about that but I am drenched in Uni's blood"

"So I should wash off before I did that"

"Also this gown is really revealing so I would like it if you all left for a second"

Everyone: "Fine"

Everyone left the room, the reason I wanted them to leave is so I could get up from Uni's bed and get back into mine without should the amount of blood covering me. It was a lot, seeing how the gown was red through to my skin on the other side, it was now more of a reddish brown in the areas that had only gotten a little amount, instead of the purple it should be. (it's purple because of Planeptune law)

I crawled back into bed right when there was a knock at the door.

Nepgear: "Come in"

Doctor: "So what is the problem… "

Nepgear: "It's not me that's the problem"

"The problem is right there"

"So doctor… "

"Please save her"

("If Uni dies I might as well be all alone in this world"

("That big jerk Neptune rolled on in… even if she says my nickname it doesn't mean a thing when you can't remember the person")

By the time I was done with my thoughts the doctor and Uni were out of the room, someone else knocked at the door.

Nepgear: "Come in"

Nep: "So your Nepgear"

Nepgear: "What do you want Neptune"

"It's not like you even remember me"

Neptune: "Hey… Nep Jr. what are you talking about"

"I do too remember you"

Nepgear: "Really how do I know you just making this up"

"Histoire told me everything you remember"

"And one of those things wasn't me"

"So do me a favor and just leave me alone"

Neptune: "I ain't going no where"

"Unless you want me to get Plutie in here"

Nepgear: "Just because you can say names doesn't mean anything"

"Now get out"

Neptune: "I have my memory back"

"I just need you to believe"

Nepgear: "Tell me something only you would know"

Neptune: "You remember that day you first met that creep Maikel"

"I watched you go out that day and head back to his place"

"You also chugged down a mighty large sum of vodka at his place"

"And passed out in his bathroom'

Nepgear: "What the goodness how would you know that"

Neptune: "By getting my memory back"

Nepgear: "Fine I believe you now"

"But that leaves me the question of why is there another you"

Nep: "I am not her completely I am different you know"

"I felt bad for this Noire Neptune wanted to tease so badly"

Nepgear: "So does that me I am your younger sister or older"

("I have always wondered what it's like to be called Onee-chan")

Neptune: "Yo Nep are you blushing some fierce right now"

Nepgear: "I am… "

"It must be that I'm embarrassed about not believing you Neptune"

"Well I'm tired so… do you think we could go home"

Neptune: "Histoire thought you might ask that" so she asked the doctors"

"The doctors were all surprised that you woke up"

"they said you can leave but have to come back for a check up every day for the next week"

Nepgear: "I can agree to that"

"So.. one more question… "

Neptune: "What is it"

Nepgear: "what Happened to Uni"

"Why was she covered in blood"

The room went really silent and the look on Neptune's face went from… it's normal Neptune look, to one that looked rather serious. The was a bright flash of light and Neptune went to purple heart.

Purple Heart: "I will be easier for me like this Nep Jr."

"Well regarding Uni… "

"It rather hard to say this…

"She tried to kill herself for causing this mess"

Nepgear: "Uni… did what"

Purple Heart: "She attempted suicide"

"Histy said that it was mostly like for getting you in here and other things happened during my stay here"

"Other than it I really don't know much"

"I know I am one for being serious in this form but seeing you like this kinda makes me envious because the focus of the story is on you right now and me the main character"

"But I digress"

"How about we get you home Nep Jr."

Nepgear: "I like that idea"

"Before we leave I wou-"

Purple Heart came over scooped me out of the bed, I didn't even a chance to change out of the hospital gown and get all the blood off myself.

Purple Heart: "Nep Jr. just try to get some sleep"

"I carry you all the way back to the basilicom"

Nepgear: "Okay… "

"But I would like it if we could get going then"

With that said Neptune carried me out of the room princess style, I half to admit that I didn't mind this seeing how in this form Neptune's chest felt like Vert's... Onee-chan's chest. ("I hate this deal") With that said I was out like a light.

(Purple Heart's perspective)

By the time myself with Nepgear in arms and Nep were out in the hall everyone had started heading to the elevator. Also Nep Jr. was out cold.

Purple Heart: "Nep can you get Histy to hold the door"

Nep: "No"

Purple Heart: "I'll give you one of my pudding from my super secret pudding stash"

"There is only three left and they are all one of a kind"

Nep: "Deal"

Nep ran ahead of me like a fire was lit under her, but it's pudding on the line so I get where she is coming from. The reason I couldn't float any faster is that Nep Jr. weight a lot for having such a tiny frame. I mean it's not like Vert where all of us know where her wright comes from.

Histoire: "Neptune hurry up"

Purple Heart: "I'm here"

Everyone but Vert: ("O.O) "Why is there so much blood on Nepgear"

Purple Heart: "I never saw this because I just scooped her out of the bed"

"Nep Jr. just what did you do"

Vert: "I know why"

The group: "Tell us"

Vert: "No can do"

"It's my little secret" *winks*

Histoire: "Vert are you going to staying with us"

Vert: "Yes until our little Nepgear gets better"

"And what has happened here has intrigued me to the point that games can wait for just a a day"

Everyone (including a sleeping Nepgear): "Vert are you sick"

"Did you hit your head on the way here"

"Did you start doing drugs"

Vert: "No… just because I love game more than anything doesn't mean my backlog can't get boring for a day in a century"

"Also this work related"

Everyone: "That was close call"

 _ **Planeptune's basilicom early morning**_

(Purple Heart's perspective)

Historie: "Now that we are here the first matter should be Nepgear"

"We can't just let her sleep like that but waking her up won't be the best idea right now either"

Purple Heart: "I have been think about that since we left the hospital, what if we put some plastic wrap over Nep Jr's bed so nothing get on it"

Histoire: "Crude, but it should work just fine"

"Nep you will be sleeping with the other Neptune"

"So Vert where are you going to be sleeping"

Nep: "That sounds like fun sleeping with myself"

Vert: "I will be sleeping in Nepgear's room for safety sake"

Everyone: "There is more to that"

Purple Heart: "Anyway I will approve of this only once Vert so don't screw up"

"Also Nep the way you said that makes it sound very lewd"

"I mean we could do that but I don't think we are allowed to show that"

Nep: "I wasn't being serious"

"I mean if that was my bod then go all out"

"But my tiny frame isn't ready to be violated like that"

Purple Heart: "Come on Nep this way"

"Vert you know the way so just go whenever"

Vert: "Alright"

I went down the hall leading past the kitchen/living room with Nepgear in hand, I got Nep to grab me a full box of plastic wrap, after waiting outside the kitchen for what seemed to be an eternity. Nep finally came back out, but she had one of the puddings from my secret stash of pudding.

Purple Heart: "How did you…"

"I didn't show you… "

Nep: "Maybe you shouldn't hide next to the plastic wrap"

Purple Heart: "But that was from… "

"How the hell did you read my directions"

Nep: "I am you"

"So let's get going I want to sleep"

The rest of the walk was silent because of how tired I was, the same goes for Nep. We got to Nep Jr.s room only to be greeted by a sleeping Vert, who weirdly had put on some of Nep Jr's clothing. ("Vert what are you doing like that"). I set Nepgear down, before I could even get the wrap out Vert had suched Nepgear into her chest. ("Vert whe nit morning we're going to need to talk")

Purple Heart: "Well this my room on this so let's just climb into the bed"

Nep: "I like the sound of that"

I opened the door floated over to my bed and flopped down, I was too tired to come out of HDD I mean being in my human form is the best form but there are something you have yet to ever try this being one of those things. Nep climbed on to the bed next so I slide over, feeling someone when I reached the middle ("Must be Compa again"). The last thing I saw was my face before everything went black.

 **And that is the end**

 **Well I gave Neptune back her memory in an overly simple way of just getting back because Neptunia logic, So this was out again early to because I was able to get some work done in my computer Science class.**

 **So don't expect this to keep up It not going back to being daily upload I just felt like it was good enough at the length it is right so please don't get your hopes up… (Dreamcrusher) ← Halo killing spree medal**

 **For the X amount of times i've done this**

 **Three Dog OUT…. that was the wrong one so malugin**

 **Miss Nepgear OUT!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes**

 **So I finally feel that I can be done with Planeptune for now, so this is back to Lastation this chapter. (I kinda wish i could put Karkand in there)**

 **a quick side note Nepgear x Uni might be in this can't decide on that though.**

 **So no psa for this chapter… wow i'm impressed with myself**

 **There is a couple of real place dames in here google them if you don't believe me**

 _ **Location/place names with be bolded and italicised**_

 _ **Lastation streets a day prior to Planeptune Events**_

(Maikel's perspective… My god the main character he's back)

With Noire in the sidecar of the bike I put the key into the ignition, just as the engine came to life after sputtering twice there was a blinding flash of light from behind me. In the mirror I could see Iris Heart, who looked rather pissed off at me, ("I think that she could she me in the mirror"). Without hesitation I threw the bike into gear, before I could get my foot onto the throttle Iris Heart was behind me.

Iris Heart: "So Mikky where do you think you're going with my Noire"

Maikel: "To a place far away from you"

"You're the one you caused this situation in the first place"

Iris Heart: "You really must have liked that first session"

"Because you're REALLY pissing me off Mikky"

"I think Noire is going to be my appetizer"

"You're going to be the main course"

Maikel: "Noire hang on tight"

Noire: "A little easier said than done"

"Could you at least release me from this straitjacket first"

Maikel: "No time"

I gunned the throttle just as Iris Heart jerked her whip back, me gunning the throttle caught Noire off guard as she let out small yelp.

Maikel: "You're the goddess here right"

Noire: "Yeah what about it"

Maikel: "You know where the nearest exit out of the city is"

Noire: "Yeah"

"A high just south of here a couple blocks"

Maikel: "Where does it go and how do i get there"

Noire: "Keep going straight on this road"

"I will be the first turn off on the right"

"It's a direct route to Planeptune"

Maikel: "Perfect"

Noire: "Why did you want to know that"

Maikel: "Do you really want to know"

Noire: "Yes"

Maikel: "The look behind us"

Norie: "Kyaaaa"

Noire scream was because of what I saw in the mirror, Iris heart right on our tail. Before I could even react Iris had thrown her sword at the side of the bike, Luckily of me it wasn't moving fasting enough missed the end of the bike by just mere inches.

Maikel: "Are you trying to kill us"

Iis Heart: "No I merely trying to stop my prey from escaping"

Maikel: "Sure"

Noire: "KYAAAA"

My focus went back to the road after noire screamed for a second time, I nearly missed an oncoming vehicle, when I was talking scream at Iris Heart, I can barely hear anything outside from people yelling at the top of their lungs because the engine is so damn loud mixed with the sound of wind in my ears.

Iris Heart: "I'm liking this game of cat and mouse"

"It rather nice when my prey struggles"

We reached the turn off for a highway, on the exit ramp there was a sign with three names on it, two of them were random towns, the last one was Planeptune which was over 700 miles away from here.

The first town was called Llanfairpwllgwyngyll ("what the hell kind of name is that for a town"), the second town was called Fucking... ("Seriously where the hell do people get these names from").The first place was less than an hour away at highway speeds.

Iris Heart: "You really think you can get away from that easily Mikky"

Maikel: "No but it's worth a shot"

"Now if you'll excuse me I have a place I need to be in Planeptune"

Iris Heart: "Going home so soon how boring"

"I might as well give up if that is the case but I sure I will catch you"

Maikel: "Challenge accepted"

I turned off the exit ramp onto the highway with Iris Heart still in hot pursuit, I couldn't seem to shake her no matter how fast I was going. I looked down at the at the gauges… I was doing over 120 mph. ("How the hell could a goddess keep you with this"). I felt something hit me on the shoulder… Iris Heart landed on the bike, I almost lost control of the bike because of how much she scared me by doing this. ("She really must be trying to kill me")

I pulled the bike over to the side of the road, to catch my breath from that rather intense situation. There was a bright flash of like and Plutia was back to her normal self… ("Thank the goddesses Plutia is back") I turned around to rip Plutia a new one with my mouth, only to see her with biggest smile on her face. This was a nice thing to see before I realized what this was for.

Plutia: "That was really fun Mikky"

"We should down that again sometime"

Noire and Makel: "NEVER AGAIN ARE WE DOING THAT"

"THAT WAS THE WORST"

Maikel: "You have got to be shitting me Plutia you nearly kill myself and Noire Twice"

"You really need to control your anger"

Noire: "I barely know who this Guy is"

"Or who you are for that fact outside of what Neptune told us about you"

"But I agree with him You need to control; yourself Plutia"

Plutia: "I wish Neppy was here you guys are being so mean right now"

Noire: "Like Maikel said you tried to kill us so we have every right to be pissed off at you"

Plutia: "No it doesn't I was in my goddess form"

Maikel: "Call me an asshole but I'm gonna side with Noire"

"Also that is just an excuse"

"Buty we are losing time here just yammering on like this"

"So to get something productive done I am gonna need you to get out of the boke Noire"

Noire: "Can tell me why I need to get out"

Maikel: "So do you want to be free cause I could always just leave that there straitjacket on you and make you my slave"

Noire: "Good point"

"Also if you were to even attempt that I would have your head in less that a second"

Maikel: "What if it was roleplay"

Noire: "THat's gross get your mind out of the gutter"

"But to answer the question it might be alright if there was no real danger"

Maikel: "Wow that was straight forward for a tsundere"

Noire: "Why does everyone keep calling me that"

"And I swear to the true goddess I will kill you if you say it because I'm a loner"

Maikel: "If you were a loner don't you think myself and Plutia would be gone by now"

Noire: "Point taken"

"Now hurry and get this damn thing off of me"

Maikel: "I will as long you stay here and not try to hurt Plutia"

"I'm pissed at her myself but I live in Planeptune so I would rather not want Iris Heart coming to my house for some 'fun' when she is pissed"

Noire: "Fine"

After Noire agreed to not try anything with Plutia I walked over to her side and cut the straitjacket off with the pocket knife my dad gave me… this was given to me before the 'incident' occurred, I could know what that 'incident' is but, I have been too scared to read that part of my mother's dairies find out what happened to me and my family since then… every time i have thought about doing it, I get an overwhelming feeling of sadness, anger, hatred and of all thing peace of mind… I couldn't tell why I get that last feeling it confuses me more than the other three.

I mean having those first three emotions together isn't all that uncommon… I got that when I watched this anime about a girl and boy who fall in love even though the girls is always getting sick and misses a lot of school so she needs to go back the next year to complete her senior year alone.

In the second story arc of the anime the the boy and girl get married, the girls moves in with the boy at that point, it was at about the halfway point of the second arc one of the saddest things in that anime happened, the girl was giving birth to their child but didn't pull through it and she died, the doctors had warned them that it would be a miracle if the girls survived childbirth.

I has been over a fucking years since I watched that anime and even just thinking about that part of it causes me to start crying, I can't tell if that is being pathetic or if that just show I am a real person.

Noire: "M...el"

I mean that anime in general was pretty fucking heartbreaking, everyone on the internep would agree with me on that.

Noire: " .aik.."

But of all times why did I have to think of this now it's gonna be on my mind until I get home a least. Which won't be until at least mid afternoon tomorrow, I mean… it's not all that bad, is it?

Noire: "Ma...l wh... ar... ...ou do...g"

It's not like I' drinking myself silly every other day of the week... *SLAP*

Maikel: "Owww… "  
"What the hell was that for"

Plutia: "Noire told me to do it"

"You can blame her for it"

Noire: "Plutia you're the one who suggested we do something"

"And I said to throw water on Maikel"

Plutia: "And where is there any water here"

Noire: "I said there was some in the sidecar"

"Well what's done is done"

"So Maikel… "

"Why have you just been standing there for the past five minute crying"

Maikel: "Looking at my knife brought up some rather painful memories"

"In turn making me think of an anime that was really sad/depressing to watch"

Noire: "Which one"

I whispered the name of the anime into Noire's ear.

Noire: "I can see why you would start crying"

"I finished watching and finished that one near the middle of the last month"

"But now that is over can you please get out of this damn jacket"

Maikel: "Yeah"

"Here you go"

I put the knife to where the straps holding Noire were done up, the first two went smoothly because this was a rather old and ratty looking one, the other four of the six straps were reluctant to slice, each one took a solid three to four minutes to cut, for leverage on each one I had to grab Noire in various ways… a few of which if viewed from the right angle could have looked very lewd.

In told I took 15 bloody minutes to cut through that some bitch… what the hell did they make that thing out of.

Maikel: "Well the rest it up to you now"

"I ain't going any further"

Noire: "Good cause I don't need someone to strip me"

"Also that was way too embarrassing for me"

"*sigh* but I am free now so… thanks I geuss"

"I mean I didn't enjoy you doing that to me"

Maikel: "And you don't get why people call you a tsundere"

Noire: "Okay… so I kinda like that a little but not that much"

Noire's face looked so hot and red right now that It could out produce a nuclear reactor.

Maikel: "You really like that didn't you"

Noire: "I didn't say that"

Maikel: " Your face is screaming it"

Noire: "Shut up"

Maikel: "Fine… "

"Well instead of standing here we should get going"

Noire: "Where are you gonna be going"

Maikel: "Home"

"Planeptune"

"I'm gonna drop both you and Plutia off at the basilicom and just go home"  
"I mean it was nice getting to me a couple of goddesses and Nepgear"

"But I am certainly not cut out for your line of work or this group"

Noire: "Did you meant Neptune"

Maikel: "Both as Purple Heart and her Human form"

Noire: *facepalms*

"That's your problem right there"

"I on the other hand am not like Neptune and can actually get work done"

"Also I am coming with you cause I feel like if I stay with you I might be able to find Uni"

Maikel: "That's great… "

"Did you say Uni"

Norie: "Yeah… "

"Why did that surprise it's not like you know her or something"

Maikel: "Actually when I found her behind a rather posh hotel talking to Plutia"

"I mean sure we both had large caliber gun pointed at each others head"

"But that was before Plutia had introduced us"

"We talked after that"

Noire: "So… "

"Umm…."

"Why do I have a hard time believe that you met her"

"Cause that does not sound like Uni"

"Well if you can tell me what colour her eyes are and how she does her hair then I will believe you"

Maikel: "Well her eyes are the same shade of red that your eyes are"

"She had her hair up in pigtails held together by two black bows"

"Dressed in a mostly black dress one of the most defining features being the ring around her chest area"

"Also fingers less arm length gloves black of course"

"With black shoes and socks that stop just before her knees"

"everything had white trim/accents on the outside"

"That's it"

Noire: "(That is Uni")

"So you really did meet her then"

"Where is Uni now"

Maikel: "No idea as this morning"

"Seeing how this morning she was in bed with"

"I saw she had been crying about something during the night"

Noire: ("So did Uni hear what I said about her when I was locked up in that cell")

("Or did someone else tell her")

"So what happened leading up to that and what did you do after that lead to now"

Maikel: "I told her that myself and Plutia had come here to meet up with the goddess lady black heart but that has already happened"

"But right after that she started freaking out about your name and stormed out of the room to goddess knows where"

"Right after that Plutia got I told her what happened and she proceed to to a giant hole in the wall"

"That is how we got to here with that chase that I pulled you out of and the whole thing with Iris Heart"

"By the way just what got you put into a straitjacket"

Noire: "It's a long story for another time"

Maikel: "I see"

"Well I think we get going maybe you get tell this story tonight"

Noire: "Well it might help me so… "

"Sure"

"But you better not tell anyone about this you're dead you got that"

Maikel: "How do I manage to get myself to be threatened like this"

"Fine I won't tell"

Noire: "what the hell are you talking about"

Maikel: "I made a promise to Uni and she threatened to kill me if I told anyone"

"And Plutia keeps threatening me with 'sessions' I can tell something happened to me the first time I met Plutia because I get really tense when Iris Heart is around"

Norie: "I see… "

"Well I think that is enough talking and standing around I have a place to be"

We turn around to go get back onto the bike, before we even took a step we saw Plutia had migrated to the sidecar and had fallen asleep.

Maikel: "Well now this might be a problem"

Noire: "What is that"

Maikel: "Plutia is sleeping where you were sitting and I really see how you would be about to hold on to the back"

Noire: "I… have and idea… "

"I could sit in between you and the handle bars"

Maikel: "Well then… "

"I guess that could work"

I got on the bike and gestured for Noire to get in front of me, I pulled her up on the bike and pace her on the gas tank s that I could position her for the best driving I could get doing this. The way I position Noire looked more like we were a newlywed couple coming back from a honeymoon.

Noire: "This position is so embarrassing so don't look"

Maikel: "It's a little hard not to when I am the one driving"

"Just get your arm around my neck so we can get rolling"

Noire: "Fine… but please of the love of the true goddess don't tell anyone"

("I'm not gonna lie this is kinda fun doing this")

("I have never in my life been this excited even when cosplaying")

("Oh we are so going to have to do that me and this guy")

"EEEK"

The sudden jolt of me kickstarting the engine scared Noire, which had made release a rather cute/adorable yelp.

Maikel: "You ready"

Noire: "Yeah"

I put the bike in gear and off down the highway we went.

 **And we have finally reached the end of this chapter**

 **I'm not gonna lie writing this kind felt like a drag just due to the fact I could find a good end point… so chapter 20 might either start on the highway or one of the two town and the way things are looking I am gonna be get that romance tag fired up in the next chapter (This is where you gasp because the story has had very little of that since around the time my OC first met Nepgear)**

 **So look forward to...**

 **One last thing before I go I plan on having Noire explain her situation to the OC so be prepared for another chapter with walls of dialogue… I will try to keep there from being tooo many of those kinds of chapter but I can't really say for sure what will happen with this seeing how I have no real end goal of this story…**

 **I just aff with the Idea Nepgear meets OC some stuff is gonna happen it might be bad or might turn out good so yet not really an end point to that idea anyway**

 **I will catch you in the next chapter…**

 **MissNepgear OUT! (This is in no way a copy of fallout 3 I swear)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes**

 **I have really nothing to say about last chapter, so that only leaves the goal for this chapter and that is to get the romance really going seeing how that tag has been there since day one unlike the hurt/comfort tag.**

 **(That tag use to be tragedy at first I really didn't feel like that tag fit but now you could debate between hurt/comfort and tragedy)**

 **Also I am going to be trying to start a crossover story I am hoping really gonna be taking my time on that one because of the crossover so don't expect it out anytime in the next few days… (I thought of this when trying to go to bed,so do expect it to be a little less serious than this story and it won't go above a T rating)**

 _ **place/locations will be bolded and italicized**_

 _ **In a motel between Llanfairpwllgwyngyll and Fucking late at night**_

(Maikel's perspective)

It had been several hours since I had freed Noire from her straitjacket, Llanfairpwllgwyngyll was a rather small town but had a shopping mall there, Noire opted we stop so she could go in and get some new clothing instead of a straitjacket. I agreed to this because it was getting a small bit tiring receiving looks of confusion/worry from other people passing us on the highway.

Noire had bought herself a hoodie similar of that to Neptune's, the colour was a match Neptune's Hoodie, the pull strings were different though they looked more like HDMI cords in instead of the AV cords for the Leanbox console. She had also bought a combo that of shoes and knee socks that looked like ones Nepgear wear. The massive difference being where the was a Planeptune symbol it was replaced with one that had an LS in a square that was titled to the right 45 degrees,that was both the hoodie and the shoes.

When she had gotten out you could have even told me what Noire had been wearing just over an hour prior to getting there, once we left the shopping mall and put some gas in the bike we hadn't stop until we reached this motel. One of the surprising this was that Plutia had never woken up through the entire ride. ("And I thought she was a heavy sleeper before")

I was the one paying for everything here so my wallet really must hate me right now, It wasn't a ratty, old, run down, shit hole of a motel it was rather posh one.I mean it's not like the one I stayed a couple nights at in Lastation which was a luxury hotel, it's more like what 3 star hotel would be like I mean this one night alone is cost me over 2000 Cr (2184 to be specific) per person. ("I'm lucky that I took this as a vacation from McNeps")

At this current time we were all in the room, Plutia was sleeping still ("How can one person goddess or not sleep that much"), Noire was in the bathroom showering, I was out in a little living room type deal watching an anime that just started air in Planeptune. The anime started out with a girl who transferred to a new school so she could get away from her family because of something that happened during a match in her sport. Her family was renowned for this sport and they even had their own style in this sport.

The reason the girl moved away though was because she wanted to get out of doing the sport… but the school she goes to is going to be shut down and that school is forced to bring this sport back, the girls get pushed by the student council president to join this club, the reason the student council president pushes this girl so hard is because they know her background and the family the girls is from.

So she ends up join this club with a bunch of other people, the have a practice match and she realises that her team in the only one that even knows anything at all about tanks, and that is the episode summed up in 100 lines or less By Maikel the main character.

(somewhere in Planeptune)

Neptune: "Maikel just said he was the main character again and that is kinda pissing me off"

(Back to motel)

Noire had left the bathroom with nothing but a towel on her to cover her upper body, I just so happened to still be sitting on the couch,I ducked down to try and hide but I think she saw me … ("This is gonna hurt").

Noire: "Hmm… " *Looks over to couch*

"KYAAAA" *slaps Maikel across his face*

"WHAT WERE YOU TRYING TO DO YOU PERVERT"

Maikel: "I was going to be up to move but that's a little late isn't it"

"So can I least get the hell up and go back over to the bed"

Noire: "Nooo… just stay there can keep your eyes closed"

Maikel: "What if I were to have my face stuffed into the back rest of this couch"

Noire: "Fine… but I will be watching you so you better not try anything"

Maikel: "Can you please stop threatening me"

Noire: "That wasn't a threat that was a promise"

Maikel: "Just don't take too long cause I'm like Neptune I get bored really quickly"

Noire: "Okay"

"I'll get changed in a hurry"

It took Noire only five minutes to change which really surprised me, going off what one of my friends said his girl always took a good half just to put on a dress and shoe heels for a dinner party at his job. The worst part is that was the shortest time for his girl to change most day it took her an hour or more to do that.

Noire: "So… umm… "

"Doyouwanttoplaysomegamestogethter"

Maikel: "What the hell did you just say"

Noire: "Do you want to play some games together"

Maikel: "Sure"

"Might I ask where"

"Also why was that so hard for you to say it's not like your instressed in me only after just meeting"

Noire: "I just find it really embarrassing to as other people to play games with me that's all"

"I have a law that states all hotels and motels must have Lastation's console in every room for the guests"

Maikel: "I see… "

"One last question before we start why is your face beet red"

Noire: "I don't know what you are talking about"

"My face isn't burning up at all"

("I didn't mean to say that")

Maikel: "You know what just for that I'm gonna tease you"

"Miss-"

Noire: "I'm not Miss Lonely Heart"

Maikel: "..."

"I was just gonna say Miss Tsundere"

"But that works even better"

Noire: "(I shouldn't have opened my mouth)"

"I already have to deal with Neptune calling me that"

"I don't need another"

Maikel: "That was Neptune"

"Then I guess I won't call you that"

"I don't need to be Neptune"

"The only reason I am here is because of her"

Noire: "What do you mean by that"

Maikel: "I'll give you the short version of a very long story"

"Only if you tell me why you were in a straitjacket"

"Also I noticed what happened to your arm and face so that as well"

Noire: ("Crap he noticed that")

"Fine… "

("I guess I have no choice but to tell him")

Maikel: "Good… "

"Well some shit went down in Planeptune's basilicom"

"Plutia got really mad at Neptune"

"So I got the bright idea to come here to see you"

Noire: "Mind going into a small amount of detail"

"Cause that was kind of really vague"

Maike: "Well do you want me to start at the part where I first met Nepgear"

"Where I was at the basilicom for the first time"

"Waking up In the Planeptune basilicom in a room soaked in blood"

"Going back to my apartment in Planeptune"

"Or the second events that lead up to this meeting"

"The those are your choice of where I can start"

Noire: "Well I guess what started got us to be here"

"Also you might as well put down that controller cause I get the feeling We're gonna be here a while"

Maikel: "Point taken"

"So it starts off with me waking up for the second time in the Planeptune basilicom"

"I was really to sure as to how I got there because a certain Purplette had charged at me causing me to fall over and hit my head"

Noire: "So… Neptune tackled you"

"How does that relate to this"

"Cause it sounds more like a date gone wrong to me"

Maikel: "Me dating Planeptunes goddess as if"

"I was lucky to even meet Nepgear"

"But I digress"

"Well that leads up to me seeing Neptune right in my face when I opened my eyes"

"The face she made was rather… sad you could say"

Noire: "Sad how … "

Maikel: "Well I guess it was one of confusion, worry, fear, and all of the above"

"This somehow confused myself at the same time for different reasons most likely"

"Cause this was not the why Neptune was acting on my first time there"

Noire: "I find that hard to believe Neptune like that"

"I mean it's not like I have spied on her on her or anything like that"

Maikel: "Sure…. Whatever you say"

"Back to the story/explanation"

"I went to get up out of the bed, in a panic I guess Neptune raced to the other side of the room"

"I asked her if she was alight getting no response"

"This kinda annoyed me so I started rambling to her about how it was a rude thing to do"

"She tried to respond the first time but I cut her off and that only made things worse"

Noire: "What do you me by worse"

Maikel : "... I was getting to that"

"Well Neptune back herself into a corner by this point, as well started having tears come down her face"

"From what she got out she said she couldn't remember anything, I asked what she meant by that but before she get that out she had turned into a river of tears"

"I was like someone had just opened up the floodgates on a dam she was pouring tears that hard"

"It was at that point Nepgear basically had busted down the door screaming Neptune's name followed by an ever sleepy Plutia"

Noire: "And this was all Happening in front of you"

Maikel: "Yeah, why do you thinking I am telling you this"

"I mean if this was an attempt to win your heart don't you think I could have done it better than by telling you a sob story"

Noire: "Point taken"

Maikel: "Anyway Nepgear had stated the obvious that Neptune was awake and asked her if she was all right"

"Neptune didn't answer her question instead stead asking how Nepgear knew her name and asked who Nepgear is"

"That comment was like shards of ice had gone straight through Nepgear's heart"

"I piped up saying that I caused more trouble for Nepgear"

"She looked at me and gave a look of say anything else and you're dead"

"That's when Plutia said something along the line of hey neptune what do you mean by that it's me and Nepgear so how could you not remember us"

"Swiftly followed by the comment that it was pissing her off"

Noire: "Why is there a cold wind in her all of the sudden"

Maikel: "I think we better head to the bathroom for a bit"

We got up off the couch, quietly as possible moved past Plutia to get to the bathroom door. Alas this failed seeing how Plutia was standing at her bedside, looking right at us.

Plutia: "Mikky what were you and Noire talking about"

Maikel: "Nothing special"

"Why do you ask"

("Please goddess don't tell me she heard this")

Plutia: "I know you're lying to me"

"That is making me kinda angry"

"So you have one chance"

"What were you and Noire talking about"

Maikel: "I was telling Noire here what Happened in Planeptune before we came here"

Plutia: "See was that so hard"

"Now if you don't mind this bed is very pretty looking"

And with that Plutia was back in bed sleeping… ("I fear for my life around this girl")

Noire: "Well… um…. What the hell just happened"

Maikel: "That is a great question because I have no idea"

Noire and Maikel: "I think It's time we get to bed"

Maikel: "So do you want me to sleep on the couch or are you going to sleep in Plutia's bed"

Noire: "I need to get ready before I jump into bed so just go ahead and take the other bed"

"I'll figure something out"

("Maikel doesn't need to know that I want to sleep in the same bed as him")

Maikel: "Alright goodnight then"

Noire: "I love you… "

("That not what I meant to say")

Maikel: "Umm… "

"Well at least you're blunt… "

Noire: "I… I… "

"I didn't mean to say that"

"It's not what you think"

"I mean it is but… "

I walked over to Noire, and hugged her. She tried to fight her way out of the hug, the harder Noire fought me the more I tightened my grip on her. She gave into the hug after a solid minute of trying to fight me, the thing that caught me off guard the moist feeling that was coming to my right shoulder, Noire was crying… she wasn't making any Noise but there was definitely tears flowing from her eyes.

Noire: "I don't deserve this"

"Why should I be getting a hug"

"I am a freak… "

"A monster… "

("Uni… ")

("Uni is the one who should be getting this hug not me")

"Can you do me a favor Maikel and let me go"

Maikel: "No"

"I won't let me go unless you give me one solid reason you as to why I should"

Noire: "So I don't ruin your life by dragging you into my shitstorm"

Maikel: "Well it's kinda late for that cause Uni already pulled me in"

Noire: "She did… well then I guess… "

Maikel: "I may not be a miracle worker but somehow end up meeting three goddesses"

"The CPU candidates of Planeptune and Lastation"

"Have gotten myself into deep shit with Iris Heart twice"

"Before the past two weeks have happened I was just a regular citizen of Planeptune with a boring dead end job and was still in highschool"

"So I kinda feel like I should be using this time to do something and right now that looks to be help the CPU and CPU candidate of not only Lastation but also Planeptune"

"Might I add this has all happened over the span of about two weeks since I first meet Nepgear"

Noire: "Well from what you just told me there is plenty of reasons of why you should just let go of me right now go back to Planeptune and forget I even exist"

"The pain I feel right Now is nothing compared to what I have put Uni through"

"And you showing me compassion is only making this feeling of guilt worse"

Maikel: "You have no idea what pain is like then"

"If a person starts crying just from hearing your name"

"Go ballistic, starts shaking, only for her to storm out of a room where someone could have helped her"

"You will never feel her level of pain because no one will be the to doll it out"

"I know what pain is like I have to deal with not having the past 16 years of my life gone"

"But you don't see me wallowing in my own self pity"

"Noire… you have no idea what kind of pain I have to go through not know what the earlier part of my life"

"All I will say is that you need to move past that and accept what you have done is irreversible"

"So instead of just sitting here crying and being a little bitch about this you need to get out there and tell Uni you're sorry even if she were to end up leaving lastation for good at least you will know that you fucked up and admit to not being fit for the role of older sister"

Noire "You have no idea what you are talking about"

Maikel: "I am pretty sure I do seeing how I lost everything including my memories"

"I don't know much more about myself than Neptune right now other than what was left in my dead mother's journal"

"The only reason I know that person is dead is because the doctors told me when I woke up in the hospital on my 17th birthday"

"I can only remember from my 17th birthday till now that is just over a year by two months"

"It may not be the same pain as your sister but by god is that at the same level"

"I would give anything including my own life just to know what I was like back then or even what it is like to have a mother or father to love me"

"But I can't so I just moved on"

Noire: "Maikel…. Just stop please"

Maikel: "Why just because a goddess can't get her shit together and admit to herself that so fucked up big time… "

"Or that she might lose a little sister to something like suicide because she can't handle the pain"

"Or something even worse than that your little sister might disown you have move away to never be seen in any of the four nations again"

"Hell maybe she might try to take down Lastation and kill you in battle"

Noire: "Please just stop already"

("Uni would never do that")

"I get your point"

("Would she… ")

Maikel: "Do you really… "

"I find that hard to believe… "

"It's just that I hate to see people in pain"

"So I am sorry that I exploded on you there"

"Just remember this… "

"You might think you know what's going on with a person even if they are your sister"

"You can't read her mind"

"You may think you are the cause but it could be something else entirely"

Noire: "I… you… "

"You're right… "

"I have never once bothered to sit down and just talk"

"It's always been work"

"I never even tell her when she is doing a good job"

"When I know damn well that it was a job that looked done by myself or better"

Maikel: "You're scared of Uni growing up aren't you"

"You want her to stay dependant on you"

"You don't want her to out do you even though you know she is"

"You are scare of losing your sister aren't you Noire"

At this point I felt a warm sensation on my chest, Noire was crying again but still able to not make a sound. ("Why does it seem like you have a lot of practice doing that Noire")

Noire: "How can you tell all of that"

"I didn't tell you anything"

"Not even Kei knows that and she can tell when things are bothering me"

Maikel: "Well this Kei obviously doesn't know the first thing about psychology then"

"If you know some signs of what to look for you can create a hypothesis based off that information"

Noire: "Well you're hypotheses are correct"

"Anyway it's late so do you think we can got to bed"

"Also would you mind if I slept in your bed"

Maikel: "As along as there is no weird shit like kissing me or anything sexaul"

Noire: "Well can I at least cuddle with you"

Maikel: "Sure"

"Hands above the beltline and your hugging me cause I don't swing that way unless we are dating"

"As for the rest of the night I don't care what you do"

Noire: "Sounds fair"

We climbed into the bed right when I was about to roll over Noire latched onto me and put her head on my pillow, before I could say or do anything she was out. ("That was faster than Plutia, when it comes to sleeping these goddesses sure don't screw around"). Before I knew it my eyes were getting heavy and everything went black.

 **And that is the end of the world for this chapter…**

 **Well more drama… but at least I think I know a couple for this story and before you say there is a massive plot hole I got that planned out kinda but not really as to what I am going to do with that… so don't say anything**

 **Also that new one I just mention at the top here might not be out until next week cause I am gonna be working mainly on this one still (I really need to leave the psa for there own section after the credits) (Also if you play war thunder 1.57 dropped today so go download that)**

 **So nothing left uhh…**

 **I guess that means…**

 **MissNepgear OUT!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes**

 **Well from the last review I some great feedback but I don't use ms word, I use google docs so I can work on this at school and home, (yes I am still student) and using a usb to transfer the file between home and school would just be a massive waste of my time when I can access this anywhere including my useless non auto correcting phone. (That has the worst accuracy of any smartphone I have ever seen) (I know there is an online ms word but it's terrible compared to the program)**

 **Now onto the goal of this chapter is to get the story to one Location and that is Planeptune cause you know the whole Lastation crap show I did… I mean I could try to do something with that mess but it would have to be a lot later into the story, really I know I keep making this point but it all depends on how I make it go.**

 **One last thing about the game war thunder it is going to be taking up a lot of my time until Neptunia U comes out on steam next Monday and once I get Neptunia U I will be a lot of that so this story might get put on the back burn.**

 **Other than that I on with the show**

 _ **place/locations will be bolded and italicized**_

 _ **Planeptune's basilicom the morning after**_

(Blanc's perspective)

The feeling of being groped woke me up, at first I did not mind this feeling even though person's fingertips felt like little daggers digging into my skin. Until I realized why it felt like that, one of the other goddesses had climbed into bed with me at some point in the night. I couldn't rolled over to see who but I didn't really need to guess who it is. I mean this is Planeptune after all, so it shouldn't have been a surprise to me to have Neptune groping me like this.

One thing about this situation confused me a small bit, why is Neptune in bed sleeping in her HDD form. I know that my transformation went haywire at the hospital and I am currently stuck as white heart, but I could feel that Neptune was full HDD. Her chest in only this massive when transformed.

Well unlike thunder tits she doesn't go around throwing those in everyone's face to try to prove a point, doesn't mean that isn't ticking me off feeling her lumps of fat on my back is any different than Vert shoving them in my face. Well if I don't get up now I am likely gonna try to rip them melons off her chest. I tried to break free of Neptune's iron grip to no avail, goddess damn this woman has a the grip of the true goddess.

I mean failing around a giant weapon is no easy task by any means but that doesn't mean she needs a grip strength like this, does it? Neptune only uses a Katana looking sword which should have a pretty balanced weight compared to my battle axe. The bed started to shake like Rom or Ram was trying to get up onto my bed on the very rare occasion I read a story to them for bedtime. ("Maybe once I get back to Lowee I should go to that theme park that just opened up in the next town over with Rom and Ram")

?: "NEPU!"

Blanc: ("What the hell was that noise")

("Was that Neptune")

?: "Wake up me"

Blanc: ("That is definitely Neptune's voice")

("But why did she refer to herself as me")

("Also why did she tell herself to wake up when she was clearly awake")

Nep: "Hey… Neptune stop hugging that weird blue haired girl and get up"

"I want play- "

Blanc: "HEY BITCH YOU ARE YOU CALLING WEIRD"

Nep: "You're the one sleeping in our room"

Blanc: "THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN"

Nep: "Nothing… "

"Well nothing you need to know"

Blanc: "GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME THUNDER TITS **"**

Purple Heart: "Hmmm… five more minutes"

Nep: "It been 10 minutes so get up already"

Purple Heart :"I just want to sleep"

"Is that too much to ask for a goddess to get some sleep"

Blanc and Nep: "Well maybe if you didn't sleep in that form you might not be so tired"

Purple Heart: "It's not my fault my bed was so tantalizing to another goddess"

Blanc: "Shut the hell up it was convenient"

IF: "For the love of the goddesses what is with all the yelling in here"

Purple Heart: "Iffy, Compa what are you two doing here"

IF and a sleepy Compa: "That's a great question what are we doing here"

Blanc: "I brought you two back here after you fell asleep on a bench outside the hospital"

IF: "I don't remember falling asleep outside"

"Compa did you do something to me last night"

Compa: "What could I have done to you Iffy"

"Just because I am a nurse doesn't mean I carry drugs on me like that"

IF: "..."

"I can't deny that"

"Not to mention it's you"

"There's no way you could hurt something…"

Purple Heart: "Iffy don't you think you should reword that"

IF: "Yeah I should… but not right now"

"Now that things seemed to have calmed down a small bit"

"good morning every-one"

"Umm… ahh… hmm…"

Purple Heart: "What is it Iffy"

IF: "why are there two Neps"

Blanc: "Now that you mention it…"

("That explains the voice from earlier")

Compa at this point was barely conscious so she didn't really get what was going on here, or see the fact that there was two Neptune's right in front of her.

Nep: "I think we have some explaining to do don't we me"

Purple: Heart: "What do you mean by we"

"This is all you so knock em dead Nep"

"I'm going out to get some pudding to wake up"

Nep: "Well then... "

"I guess I start with this"

"I'm Neptune just from another dimension according to Histy"

"It's not really all that hard to understand"

"I mean I have no idea who any of you are but you already seems to know who I am because of myself here in this dimension"

Blanc: "Well that doesn't really tells us anything other than one of you has to die because one Neptune is enough let alone two of you"

"Now whether it's you or the Neptune we all Know is another story"

("I would opt for both just because I find Neptune to be unbearable to be around")

IF: "We're not killing anyone here"

Blanc: "Killjoy"

IF:"What was that"

Blanc: "Nothing you need to know"

IF: "Blanc for a goddess you can be even more stubborn than Nep in HDD mode"

Blanc: "You're on to talk IF"

IF: "Hey this isn't time to compare goddesses to humans for attitude"

"Now on to the issue at hand hopefully no more interruptions from anyone"

"Nep if you really are the same as our Nep then what is one thing you can't give up"

Nep: "Pudding" "  
"Meeting Nepgear"

"Not doing any work"

"Playing video games"

"Oh and don't forget pudding"

IF: "You said pudding twice"

Nep: "Wow Iffy… you noticed that"

IF: "How did you know my pet- I mean nickname from Nep was Iffy"

"Also only one of those doesn't fit and that is the Nepgear part"

Nep: "No one told me that"

"just hearing miss hot head over there-"

Blanc: "Watch your mouth bitch"

Nep: "See what I mean"

"Well getting back to what I was going to say to Iffy"

"When she said your name I didn't like it so I made up that nickname"

IF: "I see… "

This Neptune pissed me off more than that workaholic bitch in Lastation, not even thunder tits could get me this worked up with just words alone that quickly. It probably doesn't help me that I am still technically in my goddess from with my human clothing on. So in other words I am still in HDD and my temper goes from the press of a button to a hairpin trigger.

Compa: "Morning Nep-Nep"

"Hi Iffy"

"Miss Blanc?"

Blanc: "Why did I get a question mark at the end"

Compa: "I'm just really tired"

"So can you tell me why you are here"

Blanc: "I brought you here from the hospital"

"The reason I am here is because Histoire let me stay the night"

Compa: "Histy let you stay in Nep-Nep room"

Blanc: "No she didn't it is just the one that a basilicom worker told me to go to"

Nep: "Who's Nep-Nep"

Compa: "Nep-Nep why did you ask that"

"Did you impale yourself in the ground again"

"You really have to stop doing that Nep-Nep"

Nep: "When have I ever speared the ground"

Compa: "Yep Nep-Nep definitely got stuck in the ground again"

"Don't worry nurse Compa will fix you right up"

IF: "Nep you should probably start running"

Nep: "Why"

Blanc: "Don't ask why just run dammit"

Nep: "Well I guess I'm out of here"

Neptune went out the at the speed of light that time no questions asked when i told her to get the hell out.

Compa: "Why did you two tell my patient to runaway"

IF & Blanc: "For Neptune's safety"

Compa: "But Nep-Nep lost her memory again and we need to help her"

IF & Blanc: "That is not the same Neptune"

Compa: "What do you mean by that"

Blanc: "That Neptune is from another Dimension"

Compa: "So… does that mean our Nep-Nep is gone"

Blanc: "No it's worse than that"

"There is now two Neptune's"

Compa: "There 's two Nep-Nep's now"

"Wow that's even better than one Nep-Nep and one Ge-Ge"

Blanc: (" I feel bad for poor Nepgear having to deal with two of the same")

"Well I am going to go join the other Neptune in the kitchen"

Everyone: "Have fun with that"

I walked out of Neptune's bedroom only to be greet with the last thing in Gamindustri that I wanted to see.

 **And there is a new chapter out**

 **Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out I have been trying to find an editor from this and well that is not an easy task when it is this far gone and has this many words to it.**

 **Also the other story I keep mentioning has not been worked on since wednesday this week so don't expect it to be rolling out any time soon because that one needs to be done right. Or it would piss a lot off people off.**

 **I know I already asked this but please PM me if you are interested in taking on the challenge of fixing this story.**

 **Other than that**

 **MissNepgear OUT!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes**

 **First off I am going to explain why the last chapter is so short when compared to earlier chapters. The reason the chapter is short is due to a lack of being able to think of ideas for it. I was not really to sure what to do with that chapter it was changed twice, that was the third change so I just went with it.**

 **As for this chapter, it is going to be the second part of that chapter (Chapter 21) also I am not to sure on how I am going to continue my OC's part, so for now that section of the story is on the back burner.**

 **(side note I should have done this a while ago the Neptune that is from another dimension is not the older adult Neptune rather the first Neptune i.e the first game/ rebirth1)**

 **Other than on with the show (I really need some new stuff for this)**

 _ **place/locations will be bolded and italicized**_

 _ **Planeptune's basilicom kitchen**_

(Blanc's perspective)

What I had walked into the kitchen to find was not Neptune in HDD rather thunder tits with Rom and Ram. Both Rom and Ram looked really happy to be with Vert, three things were going through my head at this point. How the hell did Rom and Ram get here, because I never told them I left to rip Histoire a new one for talking about my chest.

Why thunder tits was here in Planeptune's basilicom, not rotting away in her basilicom playing that stupid MMO four goddesses online 2 or whatever it is called. It can't beat a good book or manga, don't get me wrong I like playing games with Rom and Ram but there are too many games on Lowee's console that are the most captivating to play.

Well other than Pocketed Monstrosities, it was meant for the kids seeing how Rom and Ram were the one who commissioned the game to be made. Just about everyone in Lewoo plays the game myself included, That is the one that I do play myself, the rest of the game I play is usually made here in Planeptune or (I hate myself for this one) Leanbox. I will never touch Lastation console even if I took over Lastation in some sort of console war between us. I don't mean just taking share by having the better games. I mean we'll drop that shit and go head to head in HDD. Everyone already knows I would crush them with a single hit of my axe, the sad thing is we will never get to test this, but I have digressed for far too long now.

The last thing that was going through my mind is how come they look so happy play with Vert, it's not like I haven't seen that look before,I have seen that look plenty of time when Rom and Ram play with Nepgear and Uni. But it's rare to see Uni out of Noire's supervision, unless Uni snuck out to Planeptune to come see Nepgear. Even then she told me this a long time ago how she was never caught is beyond me.

Back to the point of this, Rom and Ram looked happier with Vert right at this very moment than they ever did with me. I know that I yell at them a lot but they do it to themselves for pissing me off, I use to yell a lot more about that kind of crap until Mina started teaching me ways to control my anger. This site thought didn't piss me off like it should have, instead I felt tears coming to my eye's.

Why does this sadden me, knowing Vert is doing a better job of looking after Rom and Ram or the fact that it should be me doing that but instead of doing that I would rather crame my face in a book. What does Vert have that I don't have other than her chest, that though in itself kinda just makes this worse for me.

Blanc: "What did I do wrong"

"I thought that this was all in the past"

"I fixed things right"

I collapsed to my knees right there and started crying, I just didn't know what was going on right now. I thought the issues between us were fixed but clearly the weren't. If they were fixed then I should be able to do that, make Rom and Ram smile like that not thunder tits.

Rom and Ram: "Blanc…"

"Why are you crying"

Blanc: "It's nothing"

Vert: "Well clearly it's something or else you wouldn't be on the floor right now"

Blanc: "Shut the hell up nobody asked you"

Rom: "Umm… Sis"

Blanc: "Yeah"

Rom: "We came here to find you"

Ram: "Yeah… just don't take it the wrong way"

Rom: "Miss Vert was just keeping us company"

Blanc: "Really thunder tits keeping you company I find that hard to believe"

Vert: "Well if it helps you any I am still after Nepgear your sisters are safe"

"Now if you will excuse me I have some business attend to"

Blanc: "What business could Vert possibly have here in Planeptune"

Rom: "We overheard Miss Vert talking about Miss Uni"

"Followed by something about Miss Nepgear"

Ram: "What have I said about talking about Nepgear"

Rom: "Ram this is not the time for that"

"Please just let that go for now"

Ram: "Fine but this not the end of this"

It has been such a long time since I have seen both Rom and Ram talking this maturely, by that I mean since ASIC was last a thing. The lasting thing we heard of ASIC came a month after we sealed away the Deity of Sin Arfoire, and that was them trying to sell useless chip that no longer worked due to the Deity of Sin being sealed. Also I'm pretty sure if there was anything left of them they would have tried to join that Rei Ryghts bitch a long time ago.

Blanc: "When did you two become so mature"

Rom and Ram: "A long time ago... "

Ram: "By that we mean when you were in the Gamindustri Graveyard"

Rom: "Yeah… well Miss Nepgear did help us with that"

"Ram please don't say anything"

Rom and Ram: "Umm… one last thing Blanc"

"Why are you in HDD?"

Blanc: "It's a rather long story"

"Now get over here"

Rom: "Are you mad at us"

Banc: "No… I just need you guys to come closer"

Ram: "Fine… this better not be a scolding trick"

Rom: "Yeah"

"What Ram said"

Blanc: "I swear it's not"

Rom and Ram came to within reaching distance of me, I grabbed one of their hands each. Pulling them into a hug, this is the first time I can remember doing this in HDD since I first woke up in the Graveyard. They were the one who hugged me though this is my return to that.

Blanc: "When we get back to Lowee how would you two like to go to the new theme park that opened in the next town over"

Rom and Ram: "Really Blanc"

"You'd do that for us"

"Than you so much"

Blanc: "I don't spend enough time with you two so think of this as a start to a new era in Lowee where you to are going to get a loving and caring big sister who doesn't dump you onto the oracle anymore just so she can read another chapter or two in her book"

"Don't expect me to not try rip you apart if you draw in anymore of my books though"

"I don't expect you stop trying to piss me off either"

"But if you want to play then we'll play"

"They only time I won't be available to do that is if I do paperwork for once and not just use that as an excuse to read more"

Ram: "So in other words you're just going to be reading a less"

"Cool"

Blanc: "I return all I want to see you two smiling"

"That is all"

("It took Vert making them smile like that for me to do this")

("Man I am pathetic")

Purple Heart: "I don't mean to break up the good times but do think you three could move to the living room so other people can get in"

The three: "GO AWAY NEPTUNE"

Purple Heart: "But this is my basilicom"

Blanc: "Rom, Ram cover your ears"

"Neptune I don't give a flying fuck if this your basilicom"

"You and Nepgear have just waltzed right on into everyone's basilicom like you own the damn place"

"Not to mention whenever you leave your basilicom instead of doing work you just go to Noire's to escape Histoire"

"You have no idea how annoying it is having your neighbouring country always bitching about you coming to their basilicom"

"So I think that kinda gives up all the right to tell you to shut the fuck up in your basilicom"

Purple Heart: "I can't really deny any of those claims"

"So just go head"

Blanc: "I think we'll be taking our leave"

"Asshole"

Purple Heart: "Do you think you could try watching the language Blanc"

Blanc: "Just quit while you're behind"

Purple Heart: "You're right"

With that I took Rom and Ram by the hand and walked out of the room. The same feeling came over me when I saw Rom and Ram playing with Vert right after leaving the kitchen. I have no idea why that it came over me but it did, fighting it felt pointless.

Rom: "Blanc are you really okay"

Blanc: "I don't know"

Ram: "Stop crying dummy"

"We love you like a big sis Blanc"

"We just wanted to play and Vert just happened to be there"

Blanc: "I know you two love me"

"That just seem to be making this feeling worse"

("I just want to know why this feeling is worse")\

("Could this have to do with my current state of being Blanc and white Heart at the same time")

"Before I can't control myself let's get back to Lowee"

"

Rom and Ram: "Right"

Blanc: "Think you guy could lift your big sis

Rom: "Why don't you just transform Blanc"

Ram: "Yeah"

"Just transform dummy"

Blanc: "I am still in HDD right now"

"Something happened when I transformed a while ago"

"So I can't transform right now"

"That's why I need you two to carry me back"

Ram: "Whatever you say"

"Sounds more like Neptune just rubbed off on you more than anything else"

Blanc: "That comment it making it really hard for me right now not to smack Ram"

Rom: "Ram just leave Blanc alone for right now"

"I think she has been through something that we wouldn't understand unlike Miss Nepgear or Miss Uni"

Blanc: "Rom are you going up"

"Did you become a human"

"Where did you hit your head"

Rom: "Blanc… please… let… go… of… me…"

"This feels… weird…"

Blanc: "Sorry"

"Let's just get out of here before something else happens"

Little did any of them know Neptune saw the whole thing.

 **(author here there isn't really any words used to describe this so just use your imagination here or better yet just google the face neptune makes)**

 _ **Welcome to the end population 1**_

 _ **So that wraps up this chapter 22 Not much going on in this chapter also the reason**_

 _ **I haven't gotten anything out for three days is Neptunia U just dropped on steam and between work school and that I haven't had much time to do this.**_

 _ **Also before you think bullshit you could have done this instead of playing Neptunia U, Iit has been a long time since I have gotten a new Neptunia game seeing how I can't play Megadimention unless it come out on PC because PS4 is kinda out of reach in price not to mention a PS vita so also that story I keep talking about I have put it on hold and will not be writing it until I rewatch the anime that is apart of the cross over just to re-get a feel for the characters. Also it will give some time to work on to make the first chapter bearable to read.**_

 _ **Also if you want to watch on steam I am MIssNepgear on steam,**_

 _ **Other than that**_

 _ **MissNepgear going away to write chapter 23!**_

 _ **Umm… wrong one**_

 **MissNepgear OUT! (This is in no way sponsored by a company)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes**

 **(Added on the 28th of march sorry this took me so long to get out I have just been enjoying my spring break)**

 **Again sorry for not having a chapter out sooner than March 23 I really have been "busy" with Neptunia U (It's like a new form of crack for me ._. don't ask) (I am not a crackhead)**

 **But on a more serious note School work has been bogging me down on top of having a job now. (yay cash flow)**

 **Now the goal for this chapter is going to be something that should have been done a long time ago for Vert, which giving her a little sister and this sister is not going to be an OC like Maikel who is really myself in this story (kinda hard to write yourself in a universe so it's more like he just uses my name)**

 **Note: the reason I gave my OC a weapon even though it is more that like not going to be used is just incase I ever decide to try that again, and why it is an anti material rifle is because that is just my prefered caliber of rifle even is you all you need is a gun licence to own one where i live (which isn't the US) (not cheap though 16k for one of those (choice words here))**

 **Now that is out of my head off with it and on to the story we go.**

 _ **Planeptune's streets late morning**_

(Vert in the limelight of the story)

It has been just over two hours since Blanc saw me with Rom and Ram, thank the goddess that she didn't realize that I was really trying to get one of them to come back to Leanbox with me. Even if that was harmless playtime to them, I had the intention of trying to steal one from her. Seeing how Neptune got her memory back, the chance of convincing Nepgear to come with my back to Leanbox went out the window.

The business I mentioned has to do with that troublesome Lastation girl Uni, I have been compelled to find out what has been going on with her ever since that time in the room. Sure I used violence to get Uni to not commit suicide but still feel kind of guilty for threatening to do the job myself, to be at that state she must of been fighting some really nasty demons. I don't claim to be an expert when it comes that kind of stuff though, so I could be wrong.

That being said there would have to be a reason for someone to do such a thing, unless they got brainwashed by a cult that is. A great example of this is the Cult of Nepentology , I really shouldn't have to say anything more than that. I don't know how many times I have gone to the guild to find a quest by that group. Every time I find one by that cult I take that quest so the people don't get sucked into the cult.

Get back on track what I am trying to say is that Uni would have no reason to go that far unless she was in some severely dark place in her brain. As stated before I am not an expert in this field, this is just me going off of personal feeling and having to talk people of my own nation out of doing this sort of thing. The details about those conversation don't matter at this point in time.

The thought of going to the hospital came to my mind but if I was going to do that I would need to go do some shopping first, not for the latest game releases here in Planeptune, as much as I wanted to do that. Sadly there reason I would have to go shopping is incase that poor thing died, Uni shouldn't have to be forgotten in pine box in the ground.

I may not be Uni's older sister but someone should be there for her, seeing Noire's arrogance must have something anything to do with that girl's current state. So I am going to be taking on the role of being the older sister to Uni, I feel partly responsible for her after saying those awful things anyway.

The best thing I could go is go but that girl some clothing, it might be a waste of money but at least someone would that she was cared about. That being said I don't know her condition seeing how the doctors rolled her into surgery on that bed. We all left that place after Nepgear came around. So as far as I am aware NOBODY other than the Planeptune doctors know her condition.

 _ **A while later in a Planeptune shopping mall**_

(Vert stealing Neptune's place)

There are so many clothing stores in Planeptune's main city mall, I am not really too sure what Uni's fashion style is other than being dressed in all black. Well it's like any of the other CPU's change our clothing that often myself included in that, cosplay doesn't count due to the fact it is only going to be a one to seven day period when I would be wearing that. Well Neptune did wear that dress and mini jacket combo there for a few weeks during the whole Rei Ryghts debacle.

It wasn't long before I found a store that just so happen to sell imported imported clothing from every nation, the twist being it every piece of clothing had a Planeptune Style to it. The best thing that I found is Uni's dress in Planeptune's colours.

The main body colour was the same as Neptune's hair when Purple Heart, the accents on the dress have the same colour as any of the clear parts on Neptune's Body processor. It was then I saw the outfit at the back of the store that made my heart skip a beat. The store has Nepgear's cute sailor outfit but it looked like a Leanbox original.

The whole dress has the same colour as my hair when I am Green Heart, the only other really notable thing about that outfit is the stocking are solid white instead of having pink and white stripes. The weirdest looking clothes there were ones that had a mix of every nation's design on them. The details about those ones are not important seeing how I have wasted some much time looking for Uni's dress.

I had spent over three hours in that mall looking for clothing I was going to use some of that time to go browsing for some Planeptune games, that precious time is all but gone wasted doing useless clothing shopping for a candidate that isn't Nepgear. I did cause that girl to draw a gun on me after beating her senseless, So thi si nothing what is going to be the real big kicker for Uni is offering her a place to stay in Leanbox, ("And maybe become Leanbox's CPU candidate")

On the way out of the mall I passed a game store just to what is being advertised, the biggest poster in windows of the store was for a game called Nep Thunder. The name could have used some work but the concept of this game looked to be rather interesting to even me.

You could choose between either flying a plane or driving a tank, it never really went it detail about the gameplay but from the screenshots it looked even more demanding than four goddess online 2. Seeing how that is an MMORPG it can get to be a little much in a raid even for my PC, the one thing that got me is that it used designs from Planeptune, Lastation, Lowee, and Leanbox.

The more I read this poster the more I want to just drop everything and head straight back to my room, but I needed to go check up on Uni first them I could head home to download the game. I wonder if that would be something that girls is into, she does seem to love her big guns. It's not that hard to hack into someone's webcam when you are looking for Nepgear's webcam and screw up majorly to see Uni striping instead of watching what Nepgear is doing.

 _ **Planeptune Hospital early evening**_

(Vert's very lewd perspective of this)

When I finally arrived to the hospital three hours later, I stood at the entrance to the hospital for a good five minutes just staring up at the floor I think Nepgear had stayed on. Which I hoped Uni is currently staying on, I found myself still unable to move from this spot or break my gaze with the floor. A feeling of fear start to fill my stomach at the thought of what I might find. That fear went to raw adrenalin and punching a nurse in that face when she touched me to get my attention to ask if I was okay or if I needed so sort of medical attention.

I told the nurse that I was sorry for punching her square in the face, other than a racing heart I am fine. I explained to the nurse that I was here to see someone, to bring them some new clothing for when they get discharged from here. (That is if Uni is still alive)

The nurse escorted me to the floor that I believed Nepgear's room was on during my first visit to this place. I asked the nurse if she knew anything about a girl that was dressed in all black that so happened to be on this floor.

Nurse: "Well I would love to beable to help you Miss but this is not the floor I am assigned to so I wouldn't know the patient's up here ask the person at the desk for that"

Vert: "Thank you for escorting me then"

Nurse: "No problem"

Vert: "Where is the main desk for this floor"

Nurse: "Down the hall and to the right"

Vert: "Thank you once again"

Nurse: "It apart of my job to tell you"

Vert: "Oh don't be so hard on yourself"

Nurse: "Whatever... Oh shit I'm running late"

The Nurse got into the elevator, I have no idea what I did but I do believe right before the door closed that nurse flipped me off. I have a tolerance for rude people but there is only so much I can take, it took every fiber of my being not to track her down like a down and slayer where she stands. For me this is a very rare sight, this is one of the few time that anyone would ever see me looking like Blanc after talking down about her not looking 'goddess like' in the region of her chest.

("Why did it get really cold and feel like there is looming death here")

 **(Vert you should know by now not to talk about Blanc's chest when Plutia's visiting even if she is not in this chapter at all)**

("Point taken author")

Well in the amount of time it took to get that though out of my mind I had reached the main desk on this floor of the hospital, the person that sat behind the desk is a rather sexy piece of man that I would love to have all to myself but I couldn't because of the ring on the guys right finger. It was a trangy that I was not able to find this guy fist, he looked exactly like one of the guys on a poster in my bedroom. More specifically the poster that hanger right behind my computer monitor.

 **(I hated typing this part because I am a guy sorry to disappoint any of my readers =P)**

Vert: "Hello there sexy"

Male Secretary: "What can I do for you today miss"

Vert: "There is a lot of things you could do but sadly I am only here for one of those "

Male Secretary: "Well out with it I have a job to do here"

Vert: ("Are all the staff here a bunch of dicks")

"Can you tell if this the floor where a girl with light purple hair and a d-clip in her hair is stay"

Male Secretary: "There was one on the floor above that got discharge late last night"

"So is there anything else you need help with"

Vert: "Yes is there a Ravenette here that just so happens to have red eyes"

The guy started to type out on the computer in front of him

Male Secretary: "There are at least 84 patients with that hair and eye colour combo"

"Do you this person's gender or name"

Vert: "Yes the person I am looking is a young girl who looks to be in her mid to late teens"

Male Secretary: "There are seven people here of that age rage and three of them are the type you are looking for"

Vert: "Can you tell me where they are"

Male Secretary: "Instead of that how about I just print you off a copy of this patient list it has room numbers and floor"

Vert: "Why can't you just tell me their names"

Male Secretary: "I am not legally allowed to tell you their names for privacy reasons"

Vert: "Well screw the law tell me because one of those girls is a goddess candidate"

Male Secretary: "Miss i don't know what you smoked and where you got it from but there ain't no goddesses here"

"Also could you pass me some of that stuff if you happened to have it on you"

Vert: "I haven't smoked anything"

"So just give me that darn list"

Male Secretary: "Whatever you say miss"

"Here is that list"

The man gave me the list of the patients that met who I am looking for, there closest one of the three was on this floor so that is where i headed first.

 **We have something here…**

 **Oh it's the end of a chapter that should have been out like two or three days ago and this make me look really bad or that I had given up on this. (Which i have not and the good news is I now have an editor for this story so it should go up in quality)**

 **There isn't really any major news other than I am not dead and neither is this story, also don't expect the spelling and grammatical errors to go away overnight because I am not pushing the editor to go that hard.**

 **Now if you would like to give me some idea's for this feel free to PM me them I will see if can fit into the theme of this story.**

 **So with that done it time for… ah fuck it**

 **MissNepgear OUT! (it has been too long)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes**

 **Man this one is going to take forever to get out due to the fact that I have other things to be doing other than this, like work. (also this is just a hobby for me unlike video games where I would want to try to get good enough at a game to try out for esports and i don't mean lol or dota or cs:go I mean war thunder)**

 **Well seeing how there is no news it's the goal for this chapter now, which is get Uni out of Planeptune and into Leanbox with a CPU (Bert) who cares for her in my story(If you started reading this here you might not get what the hell is going on and I recommend you read from chapter one)**

 **Also yes I am informally giving Vert a sister that isn't an OC and is a canon character in the Neptunia series regardless of why I did that it now a thing so deal just deal with it.**

 **(Just do it?)  
**

 **Oh not another word… (it a reference if you know it great)**

 _ **Planeptune hospital evening time**_

(Vert's Perspective)

The first room to check is on the list just so happened to be at the end of the hallway that I am in, which is good because I think Neptune must be starting to rub off on me. I wondered who this person is going to be, I mean until I check all three of them anyone of those people could be Uni. I was on a thirty second walk to the end of the hall surprisingly.

The hallway is about ten to twenty yards long and I don't have that long of a stride for my height. I mean something like that would normally take me a minute or two to do unless I was in my basilicom, the only reason I do it in my basilicom is to not slow down my guild. Seeing how I am not like other gamers who would sitting there for 30 hours straight, I pride myself as a gaming otaku on being able to look this good after seven or days eight days without sleeps and still look/function this good.

("Vert focus this is not the time to be think about gaming you need to be looking for Uni")

("I do hope the poor girl is alive")

I had be standing outside first person door for a solid minute just thinking, thinking about whether or not it was Uni in there or not. Without knowing it I had already knocked on the door to the room, to be greeted by a girl. It was not Uni but definitely someone of a similar age to her.

Ravenette: "Who the hell are you and what the hell do you want"

Vert: "It seems that I have the wrong room"

Ravenette: "Well since you got my sick ass out of bed you own me now bitch"

Vert: "It's like talking to a pissed off Blanc"

Ravenette: "What did you say"

Vert": "It nothing you need to know"

Ravenette: "Try again bitch" *Pulls gun from concealed holster*

"Move and I'll blow your brains out"

The situation went from pissed of little girl to a goddess being threatened/held at gunpoint, and this situation didn't seem like it was going to get better anytime soon. Uni just hang in there your new big sis is going to get out of this mess.

Ravenette: "Got nothing to say then get your ass over there and don't say a word"

Vert: "Over where"

Ravenette: "What the hell did I just say"

"Don't answer that or you're dead you got that"

Vert: ("Great this one is a fucking psycho")

("And it looks like I just got my chance to escape")

The girl had dropped her guard for just long enough for me to get my lance out, I grabbed it just as she turned around. Before she could raise her gun back up to my face I batted it away, the gun flew out of her had with enough speed to smash through the window and drop to goddess knows where.

Vert: "Well seeing how you no longer have a weapon I will be taking my leave"

Just to prove a point a lightly slapped girls face with the blunt side of my lance head, It was hard enough to make her stumble back a few steps but it was not hard enough to cause any real damage. I walked over to the door with the lance still pointed in the girls general direction, which is a really stupid idea but I'm pretty sure she is stunned from the hit.

I flung the door open ran out into the hallway and slammed it shut without a second thought of going back into that room. The guy at the desk peeked over the top, it is most likely to see what the noise was. Before he could see me I regained my composer just enough, to make it look like nothing happened.

Secretary: "What was that noise"

Vert: "What noise"  
"I didn't hear anything"

Secretary: "Wow"

"Miss you are what we call deaf"

Vert: "Just cause you are hallucinating doesn't make me deaf"

Secretary: "So are you calling me crazy"

Vert: "No I think you just need to lay off the drugs is all"

Secretary: "Says the person who was clearly smoking something before they came"

Vert: "So are all the staff as rude as you and that nurse that brought me up here"

Secretary: "Why don't you fuck off out of here before you find out how much this hospital staff hates the goddess from Leanbox"

Vert: "How do you know I am the goddess"

Secretary: "The green everywhere on your body also the massive boobs"

Vert: "Well boo I stuck her until I find that person"

"So just leave me alone and we'll be good"

The guy gave me one last dirty look before sitting back do behind his desk.

Vert: ("If I am really that hated here then how come Neptune hasn't done a thing about it") ("Unless she doesn't know anything about this")

("That really wouldn't surprise me if she didn't though")

("That would be typical Neptune")

("Maybe I should ask Nepgear instead")

("Or better yet I could focus and get back to searching for Uni")

I looked down at the to see that the Next closest patient was four floors below me, I pretty sure that this is floor 27 of 67 floors. The last patient is on floor 47 that is going to take me a while to get up to, so it only makes sense to me at least to go down the four floors to 23. Hopefully that is the floor that Uni is on If not I have a 24 floor ride in store for myself.

I have already been at this place for over an hour which was rather fast considering I had already been held hostage once, Though it was nothing like the Graveyard. It was much more kinky in that place, I would be lying if I didn't get some sort of sick enjoyment out of being held like that. I have some weird fantasies about that kind of stuff. That really didn't relate to that at all but the just jumped into my head so why not talk about to pass the time.

It is rather irritating when the elevator does not come after the third or fourth button press, I am rather impacting right now but I am pretty sure anyone could figure that one out. It shouldn't take this long even for a 67 floor hospital, which in itself doesn't need to be this tall. That is just my personal opinion, so it really doesn't matter. What does matter though is the elevator is finally here.

The door opened to a nice empty space that was more than likely soon to be filled with other people, I walked on to the elevator and pressed floor the button for floor 23. The elevator ride to the floor was a surprisingly quiet one. No stops, no other people, no horrible elevator music, just peace and quiet which is rather hard to find in Planeptune thanks to Neptune.

The ride took me five minutes to do because this elevator was going at a snail's pace when compared to the other that took me up to this floor. The door opened to the main desk, it was blocked by a rather odd looking couple though. They couple are dressed like Neptune, what I mean by that was they had her Hoodie dress thing on, the spirited stockings and the pair of D-clips she always wears.

I didn't bother heading to the front desk I due to the fact I had that list in hand. The room I sought out on this floor judging from the map on the wall next to the front desk, that room is near the back of the wing down the hallway on my right.

?: "Miss can I help you"

Vert: "Are you talking to me"

?: "Well you are the only other person here"

Vert: "What about the couple you were helping"

?: "Try looking behind you then you might not sound crazy"

Vert: "I am busy looking at the map so I could find the room a person I am looking for could be staying in"

"So I don't have the time to look right now"

"Also why does me looking at the map require your assistance"

?: "You look more than a little lost right now miss"

"So I figured the goddess of Leanbox could use a little help"

Vet: "Well seeing how you know who I am that means you work here"

?: "Well I work with Compa so how could I not know who you are"

Vert: "So that would be a yes I would take it"

?: "Well if you want to get specific I work in the lab on this floor"

"I was the one who did all the blood work for Nepgear"

"Compa only trusts me when it comes to the CPU's and the Candidates"

"She only comes to me when she is too tired to deal with Neptune"

Vert: "How shocking"

"Seeing how you mentioned the Candidates would you by chance would you happened to know where Uni is staying right now"

Lab Technician: "Unless she is on this floor I wouldn't not know"

"But there is a girl that looks like her staying in the that room"

The nurse pointed to room 546 one the map, it was at the end of the hall near the back of the wing like I thought it would be.I found this odd even though I knew she worked on this floor from her telling me that earlier. Still someone who works in a lab wouldn't know these things right.

Vert: "I have one question"

Lab Technician: "Fire away"

Vert: "How do you know that?"

Lab Technician: "I can ask nurse and doctors you know"

Vert: "..."

"Now I feel like an idiot for asking that question"

Lab Technician: "I feel your pain seeing how of all people I have done that with Compa and between the two of us I am the smart one"

"Other than Compa's weird ability to do any kind of math no matter how hard it is"

Vert: "Well just standing around talking isn't going to find Uni any faster than looking myself so could you please take me to that room"

Lab Technician: "You're right there is no point in smalltalk right now"

The walk to the room was a silent one it's not like we really had anything to discusses. This lab technician seemed to know what she is talking about, now whether she really know Comopa or not is another story.

Lab Technician: "Here we are this is that person room"

Vert: "Thank you for the assistance"

Lab Technician: "So why do you need to find this person exactly"

Veet: "It's a long story"

"I would not like to go into detail about"

Lab Technician: "I see"

"Have a good day then Miss Vert"

Vert: "You too"

I stood in front of the door to room 546 just wondering how what was behind it. I really didn't expect to find that thing, of all things here.

 _ **Another chapter for the reader is complete**_

 **I am sorry that It has been taking me so long to get chapters out recently for the past 10 days if I haven't been working I have been vegging at home playing nothing but War Thunder and GTA online.**

 **I really have no good excuse for being so damn lazy with this and I deserved flak for not living up any promises I made in previous chapter about my release time so by all means fire away at me.**

 **One a side note I have been very tired from work and being a lazy ass so thinking hasn't been on my strong suit the past week that is why this chapter might be as 'good' as previous chapters.**

 **I have nothing left to day so I guess it means**

 **MissNepgear OUT! (i need caffeine pills)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes**

 **Okay I have decided that Until I can figure out what to do with Maikel's situation that I will be focusing on Vert and Uni, that way I will be given time to think about it also in about two weeks I will be getting a spare block in school so I will have more free time to write other that during my first spare block and lunch.**

 **Still I am not too sure about doing it at home though just due to the fact it turned out like shit there because I had access to my video games and unblocked internet that is also why it took me so long to get out a chapter. Also I recently re re got back into Anime so i have been binge watching that along with youtube. (What i am trying to say is that it is much more tantalizing to play Neptunia games/War Thunder (I have a problem with that game) or say browse Facebook/Tumblr to fuel my Neptunia addiction instead)**

 **Also in bigger news I got fired from my job so work won't be getting in the way of that anymore so I really do not have a good excuse for getting chapters out on weekends anymore.**

 **That is the all the news for now… (Nepstation?)**

 **On to my wunderbar engrish… (I need to take a writing class or something)**

 _ **Planeptune hospital on floor 23 outside room 546**_

(Verts in the hotseat)

The anticipation of what I would behind the door was killing me, metaphorically of course because there is no possible that anticipation could physically kill you… I think. I really have no idea what I am talking about so I should either ask Compa or keep my trap shut. The lab tech was standing to my left fumbling around with a keyring like a janitor would have.

For once I was amazed by something in Planeptune, and it wasn't a good thing. The fact that they still use something like that in the most advanced nation in all of Gamindustri is not only hilarious to me, also it is worthy of the biggest cringe. Even Leanbox uses swipe cards that need a password to open locks. All I can think right is that Neptune needs to get her act together and maybe update security in Planeptune.

The lab tech finally found the right key to this door, it only took her ten bloody minutes to find that key. (Thank goodness Nepgear got me a phone)

Vert: "Hey do you think I could get your name"

Lab tech: "Sure"

"The name is Lisha"

Vert: "Ohh how exocic for Planeptune"

Miss Lisha:"Not really when you think about it"

Vert: "What do you mean"

Miss Lisha: "Lisha is a fairly common name here"

Vert: "Okay then before we head in there Miss Lisha, do you think once we are done here you could take me to the Hospital Adminastor"

Miss Lisha: "Sure"

"What do you want to see them for"

Vert: "It's a matter of private business between Leanbox and Planeptune so that information is confidential"

Miss Lisha: "Understood"

"Well I would unlock the door for you to go on in but… "

Vert: "But what"

Miss Lisha: "I will get you once again follow me this time for safety sake"

"The reason I cannot allow in there like that is because the patient in the room has the highly infectious and very deadly Nepbola virus"

Vert: "Ohh… "

("I still need to see i it is Uni or not")

"I see... "

"Very well then if you say that then I guess I have no choice but to follow you again"

Miss Lisha: "Alright then this way"

Miss Lisha lead me down to the lab area on this floor, Instead of telling me to wait out in the waiting room ex amount of minutes she got me to follow her into the very back of the lab.

Miss Lisha: "I will need you to put this suit on"

"It will be help to prevent you from contracting the Nepbola virus"

Vert: "What is it"

Miss Lisha: "A hazmat/biohazard suit"

Vert: "I don't think that would fit me"

Miss Lisha: "What are you talking about… nevermind I get what you mean"

"Well we do have a special one from Lady Purple Heart so that might be able to fit you"

Vert: "Why would Nep- I mean Purple Heart need one of these"

Lisha: "It was in case anything ever happened to Lady Purple sister"

"And reverse"

Vert: "Makes sense I guess"

("Maybe I should do that for Leanbox incase something ever happened to Chika")

("Not like that would ever happen seeing how I never go outside unless I am doing work")

("Chika has only ever left the basilicom to do business other than that she NEVER leaves")

("I should take her out to do some of my work once I bring Uni back to Leanbox")

"But don't you think Purple Heart should be using this not me"

Mis Lisha: "Well it's not like that is ever going to be used again after you leave the room"

"How this works is once you enter even if you do not come into contact with the person you are considered contaminated"

"You will be leaving the room through a special exit that we had set up to decontaminate the medical staff. Myself included so you will be fine as long as you never take that thing off until you are decontaminated"

Vert: "So… why would I want to go in there now knowing this"

("This stuff sounds rather terrifying seeing how I am just like the commoners of any nation when it comes to the knowledge of medical terms and stuff of that nature")

("But I must seeing if that is Uni or not regardless of fear")

Miss Lisha: "This is a normal reaction to that information"

"Even the medical staff hates going in there"

"Just do as I do while in there and you are sure to be fine"

Vert: "That really doesn't ease me at all but if you say so"

"Well give me the suit if you say that it will keep me safe then I will trust you"

Miss Lisha: "Here you go"

Vert: "Thank you"

I took the suit from Miss Lisha hand, the suit was made of a yellow plastic like material. It was not the most pleasant things that I have ever put on but, if this is going to keep me safe I really didn't care what I had to put on. Even if it was something very revealing, I am use to something like that thanks to my HDD form.

Once I had gotten the suit up to around my shoulders it got a bit confusing for me to out on.

Vert: "So how do I put this thing on the rest of the way"

Miss Lisha: "That is normal for the first putting on a suit"

"I will help you then"

"First off you need to take it off"

Vert: "Alright"

("Why do I need to take it off")

Get the suit off took me all off took me all of 30 seconds to do.

Miss Lisha: "I am going to need you take your shoes off"

Vert: "Why do I need take my shoes off"

Miss Lisha: "You are going to be wearing these while in there"

Miss Lisha pulled out a pair of big, black, heavy looking rubber boots that seemed looked to to almost match my foot size perfectly. ("Neptune really must of some massive feet in HDD")

Vert: "Why do I need to wear those"

Miss Lisha: "To keep the flesh on your feet covered"

"Also I will get you to put the suit back on only to waist height"

Vert: "Okay"

*fiddles with suit*

"What is next to do on the 'list' "

Miss Lisha: "I will get you to sit over here on this bench"

"This way I can put the boots on for you"

"It will be sealed with duct tape so nothing will be able to get down in the boot"

Vert: "How would something get down there"

Miss Lisha: "You would be surprised if I told you how"

"Also most likely really freaked out by it"

Vert: "Alright"

"So it's better if I just stop asking question then"

Miss Lisha: "Pretty much yeah"

"Now that I am done with that I will get you to put these gloves on"

Miss Lisha handed me a pair of purple gloves made of I what guess to be latex. I put the gloves on no questions asked about it.

Miss Lisha: "Now that you have the gloves on I will get you to pull the suit up to your shoulders"

"Once done with that put your arms through the sleeves but, make sure that the wrist part of the latex gloves are kept inside the sleeves"

"Please leave the suit unzipped for now we'll get to that step in a short while"

As intrusted I pulled the suit the rest of the way up my body, putting arms through the sleeves and leaving it unzipped.

Vert: "What is the next step"

Miss Lisha: "I Will get you to put on this Pair of gloves"

"Before you ask anything it's to keep the virus out"

"The first pair is the inner pair and it is the final defence so if you need to take off the outer pair for some reason you are still protected albeit not as good as the outer pair"

Vert: "Done"

Miss Lisha: "Now I am going to do the same as I did with you feet I am going to wrap a piece of duct tape around the end part of the glove"

"So could you straighten out your arms then bend both arms to a 45 degree angle"

I nodded in agreement to this.

Miss Lisha: "I am now going to get you to zip up your suit but first you might want an extension on the zipper to make it easier to pull on when you unzip it after we leave the room"

"I am going to be the one to zip you up just because I know where to stop"

Miss Lisha pulled the zip up to just over my breasts, this seemed to fit me rather nicely it wasn't tight but it was baggy either which was surprising. It is surprising because this suit looked rather baggy everywhere else on me.

Miss Lisha: "Now here comes the 'fun' part"

"I am going get you put on one of the SCBA's behind you"

"So grab anyone from there it really doesn't matter"

"You are also going to need a mask so don't forget that"

Vert: "Okay what do you want me to do with the mask and tank"

Miss Lisha: "I want you to put the tank on the floor and to give me the mask"

I put the tank on the floor and hand the mask over to Miss Lisha. She undid the mask putting a brown hood looking thing over my hair. The hood part of the mask felt very soft and was a rather pleasant feeling when being put over my head. The mask how didn't really fit my face all that well when it got pulled over and reconnected to the hood part. The part that went over my face was too small, on top of all that my nose was getting crushed by the face part.

Miss Lisha: "You won't be able to talk much with that thing over your face"

"Now that you have the mask on you can pull the hood over your head and zip the suit up the rest of the way"

"Please make sure that _**ALL**_ of your hair is in the hood or suit"

Vert: *fiddles with hair to get into the suit*

Miss Lisha: "Now that is done"

"The hood needs to be over the mask so only the clear part and the hole for the air tank are visible"

As instructed to do I pulled the hood over the mask, zipped up the suit and fiddled with the hood until Miss Lisha said that it was good.

Miss Lisha: "Now I am going to be putting more duct tape around the mask so like the gloves and boots nothing can get into the suit or mask"

Vert: ("How would something get into this mask")

("It is tighter than my pussy when I play with myself")

Miss Lisha: "First off can you see with the amount of duct tape around the mask"

"If yes then give me a thumbs up, if no then give me a thumbs up"

Vert: *gives a thumbs up"

Miss Lisha: "With the duct tape all done if you look down at your hands and feet you will seeing that I have folded the duct tape back on itself"

"Those are pull tabs for when taking off the suit after coming out of the room"

Vert: *Nodded in understandment of the information received*

Miss Lisha: "Now for the final thing before you are ready to leave we need to get that air tank yon you"

"So if you could turn around around and hold you arms straight out to the side that would be great"

As per instruction I held my arms out to my sides. I felt Miss Lisha putting something on my left arm shortly followed by my right arm, this is the shoulder straps for the tank. She let go of the tank once both of the shoulder were resting around my shoulders obviously. The weight of the tank on my back sent a sharp pain through my spine most likely due to never having to carry this much weight before.

Miss Lisha: "Okay now that the tank is on your back I will need you to do up the waist straps hanging down from the shoulder straps while I get the breathing part of the apparatus set up for you"

The straps that went around my waist were being rather difficult but in the end I managed to get them done up. Just as Miss Lisha finished up with getting everything done on the tank whatever that was. I pulled the strap that went through a buckle on the other strap into a holder where the waist strait met the shoulder strap on the right.

Miss Lisha: "Take this part that I am holding and put it through the hole in your mask it where the air comes from"

"I have yet to turn on the air supply so once you are ready give me a thumbs up"

I stood there fiddling with the breathing part for a solid minute just to get into the darn hole.

Vert: *Thumbs up*

Miss Lisha: "If you can breath and but, you feel like you are getting too much air, put your hand up as if you are making a stop gesture and I will dial it back slowly until you get me a thumbs up"

"If you are not getting enough point to the CO2 on either side of the breathing apparatus and same as before I will slowly crank it up until You give me a thumbs up"

"But if I get it right on the first time give me two thumbs on signaling that the air is on"

Vert: *Two thumbs up*

Miss Lisha: "Also for a first timer that went really smoothly most people take in upwards of an hour to an 1:30 just to get to this point"

"This only took us 45 minutes"

Vert: ("Really it felt a lot longer than that")

Miss Lisha: "Alright we are now done here so if you could just wait over there I will be with you in about half an hour"

Vert: ("Half an hour is how long it take a professional goodness I wonder why")

Miss Lisha got one of her coworkers to help her suit up. As Miss Lisha said it only took her 30 minutes to get the hazmat suit on. After the co-worker left back to their post or something Miss Lisha tapped me on the shoulder and pointed to the door we came in just over an hour and a quarter ago. We made our way over to the door, before Miss Lisha opened the door to the hallway she grabbed a pen and paper. She quickly scribbled something down on the paper.

Miss Lisha: (Written on paper) "Before I forget to tell you it should be noted that there still might be a chance of you getting infected before leaving that is if you screw up during the take down of the suit that is"

"Also when we get back to the entrance of room 546 I want to give me a thumbs up if you are ready to enter the room"

Vert: ("Great this is exactly what I didn't need to read")

("Also if I wasn't ready why would I be here in this crazy hazmat suit wanting to see if the girl in that room is Uni")

Miss Lisha gestured for me to get moving with her back down the hall to the room with the infected girl in it. The door still being unlocked from her earlier actions of unlocking it for me to go in the room, well that was before telling me what is wrong with the girl in room 546. I am still not really too sure I want to go into the room even though I have all this protective gear on. I have heard of what the Nepbola virus can do to a person, I really don't want to get a first hand experience getting it.

Myself and Miss Lisha arrived at the door to room 546, she grabbed the handle of the door and looked back at me. I gave Miss Lisha a thumbs up, she turned the handle of the door and pushed on the it so it would open. The door slowly swung open, in the door was what looked to be an old orange tarp like you would see in on a building under construction to keep rain from getting in places like doors or windows.

It had a zipper running down the middle that is currently zipped up, taking a guess I think it is to keep the virus on the inside so nothing could spread out into the hospital and cause a massive outbreak in the hospital and potentially Planeptune's main city, or worst case scenario all of Gamindustri. ("At least the medical staff here take this seriously unlike their security") Miss Lisha unzipped the tarp, she grabbed onto me making a quick entrance into the tarp. As soon as I was through the 'door' of the tarp Miss Lisha zipped it back up.

I scanned around the room. every last part of it was either covered by the orange tarp or clear plastic bags to keep the virus as contained as possible. At this point my heart was going faster than Neptune to the store when she ran out of pudding sooner than she expected to ("Neptune should really get some counseling for her pudding addiction"). I could feel myself shaking like a little a college girl after drinking too many energy drinks mixed with some sort of hard liquor, while trying to party my but off late into the night but not being able to thus not being able to burn off the energy.

From what I could see before Miss Lisha turned the light in the area on is a bed with a couple lumps in the end of it. Those lumps are the poor girl's' feet, they just so happened to be the silhouette of them. Before Miss Lisha had the lights I could see a small amount of light came from the windows on the other side of the tarp. Once the lights were turned on I could see what is really going on in the room, it was what a normal recovery room for a hospital looks like after someone has gone through a long and tiring surgery.

Miss Lisha guided me further into the room, I was able to have a better view of the girl on the bed from where we stood. This person is currently hooked up to a ventilator machine, an IV drip full of a medical fluid, and is surrounded by a clear bubble like thing that had arms hole from the doctors to work with her. There is one thing about this that made my heart skip a beat, the girl's face looked a lot like Uni but, I started freaking out and latched onto Miss Lisha. Miss Lisha however was reading the clipboard at the time, so she poked me and pointed to the name of the girl.

The girl's name is Estellise Sidos Heurassein, the chart had all of her details. ("For privacy I will not be telling her measurements other than height") For short they had Estelle written down on the chart now for the details on the chart. The girl is 18 years of age, she is 165cm tall, hair colour Black, eye's red. This was more than enough to calm me down because then I knew which floor Uni is on.

I tapped on Miss Lisha's shoulder to get her attention, instead of getting her attention she got scared half to death by me. Once Miss Lisha regained her composure she looked back in my direction. I pointed in the direction of the signaling that I wanted to get out of here now, instead of heading back to the place where we came in the tarped off area we went through another zipper room.

Vert: ("This must have been that decontamination thing Miss Lisha was talking about earlier")

 _ **45 minutes later after leaving the room**_

Miss Lisha helped me get out of the suit and back into the regular part of the hospital. Between having to take me down followed by her own suit it was awhile before I was allowed to get back out there. I had to go through some test that would be to see if any Nepbola left inside my body, the doctor told me if I got any flu like symptoms to comes back here immediately.

Vert: "That took way too long for me. (I am also glad to be out of that suit cause the got really hot in it)"

"And the entire time we were in the room the mask was causing my face a lot of pain because it didn't fit me properly"

Miss Lisha: "You seemed to be on edge the entire time we were in there did it really bother you that much"

"Also the mask is designed fit if over the face very tightly so that no air gets out while you are wearing it, how do you think we are able to enter that place and come out disease free or better yet, how do you think our military isn't just a bunch of corpses floating dead in the water"

Vert: "Oh I though you used space magic to do that"

"But did the designers have the thought of causing people pain when putting it on"

Miss Lisha: "You could try to be a little more sarcastic"

"And yes I am sure they did think of that seeing how not everyone is meant for the size of mask you picked out, and if the pain was really that bad I'm pretty sure would have taken the mask off and gotten a new one unless you are a masochist by chance"

Vert: "I am not that girl Tekken if that is who are are talking about"

"Nor am I that girl Plutia Lady Purple Heart talks about"

"I am not the kind of girl who gets her pleasure from doling out physical abuse on creatures or receiving pain from them"

Miss Lisha: "Alright… whatever you say"

"Well I have to get back to the lab so I will be seeing you"

Vert: "Alright I have to go up to floor 47 anyway so I has been good meeting one of Compa's nicer Co-workers:

With that Miss Lisha turned around walked back down the hall the way we came from, when walking back from the lab to room 546. I walked down the hallway in front of me toward the elevators. Nothing really special happened while waiting for the elevators other than me being very impatient again.

Same thing goes for the elevator ride, nothing special people coming on and getting off. It was only at the end of my elevator ride something interesting happened. A bald man with a red tie and a black suit got onto the elevator. It is not that it doesn't happen I mean if you are coming to Identify a body or something, but I doubt that a morgue would be but on the 47th floor so I think it is a rather odd thing to see.

Now That I was on the the third and final patient on floor 47 I just prayed to the goddesses of old that it really is Uni on this floor.

 **I am going to get some much hate for this chapter…**

 **So here we are once again breaking the terrible immersion of my story once again with the end chapter author notes. Sorry for this taking so damn long to get out, not gonna lie this chapter was REALLY boring to write cause of the whole ebola thing it did so I went and found a .pdf file so I could at least try to get some part of that right.**

 **I didn't use the term donning or doffing in the story just so people didn't have to open up a new tab or go to said browser on their mobile device (iPhones suck)(personal bias) and I highly doubt any regular person would know that. ( learned the term doffing from that pdf file)**

 **So if you now hate me for this oh well and if you think i am trying to make fun of this i was not i just think you shouldn't always need to use real things like ebola.**

 **Now that is done this is**

 **MissNepgear OUT! (people are really gonna hate me for this)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes**

 **I really have no great for being so damn lazy about this story. I am sure most please who read it don't even finish a chapter. (I wouldn't blame them either) Not gonna lie I somehow manage to get embarrassed when I think of my early chapters, I am pretty sure anyone one reading it would agree with me that those are pretty painful to read.**

 **I would like to think this a decent story but it just has way too many flaws to be good, yet somehow here I am still writing it. Even though it is a trainwreck (that is what I personally feel) it still managed to get follows and favorites. (I am really surprised I haven't gotten PM's of people telling me to spot writing it)**

 **Now that I have my melodramatic and self loathing bullshit of this story's quality out of the way, I am not as tired as I was all week (April 4th - 7th) so this should have better quality in this chapter and not be so rushed at the end (hopefully).**

 **Also if you were offended by chapter 25 I am not sorry seeing how Idea Factory/Compile Heart only give us one thing to work with and it only affects goddesses so yeah kinda have to improvise there.**

 **So the story...**

 _ **Planeptune Hospital floor 47**_

(Vert's perspective on everything)

I got a really 'weird' feeling from that man I passed while getting of the elevator, by weird the guy gave me some bad vibes like… hmm… like… I don't know how to describe the feeling I got. The best way I can put it with sounding completely insane would be like it felt like a ghost or something paranormal had just passed by me. I could really 'feel' this guy's energy coming off his body, it something really bad like the man had some intent to cause physical harm to someone or something. ("Hopefully that person is not Uni")

With that all behind me I tried putting that Thought out of my head so I could focus on the matter at hand, which is to find out if the last person on this list is Uni. It has already been a whole day since that event occurred. I had been her since the mid afternoon yesterday, and now just realized I completely forgot about those bags of clothing I had bought. They are still on the floor with that crazy girl who tried holding me hostage and failed miserably.

Well my current objective went from going to see if the last girl is Uni to getting those clothes back. Sure I could have just gotten Uni, made a pit stop down on this floor and kept on going but, I am not really to sure when I will be leaving this place. Seeing how Uni might not even be in a state where she could even be moved, if that is the case then. I guess I will be staying here at Uni's side until she is able to be moved so I can be sure Uni will be able to come back with me to Leanbox.

Whether that is a day, a week, or even a month I will be here I just don't know how long it could be. The process would be very hard for me not playing a signal game for a day let alone a month. With that my new mission commenced, the operations detail aren't necessary for everyone to know. I made my way back down 20 floors to floor 27 where that bitch of a nurse dumped me. Mental note I must track her down and feed her to the pigs.

I didn't want to be on this floor because of that crazy punk girl was out of her room. I took my time making my way back to that main desk on this floor, just so I could be sure that I wouldn't get jumped if she was out.

On my way to the front desk to I got countless funny looks from medical staff because of sneaking around the halls, the one thing I didn't want to happen did and that is one of the people that saw me thought I was patient off their medication, so the man tried to get me back to a cell on the floor. We ended up getting into a struggle that lasted for over a good few minutes. Also just to give some context as to why this happened floor 27 is the psychiatric ward in Planeptunes hospital so it's no wonder something like this happened.

Vert: "Hey… let go… of me"

Therapist: "Stop... struggling… then"

Vert: "No…"

"I am… not… a patient… here"

Therapist: "Bull… shit… you're… not"

Vert: "GET… OFF… "

*Throws the therapist off*

"I am not a patient you dick"

"If you had even bothered to look you could have seen that I am the-"

Therapist: "Yeah yeah you're the goddess of Leanbox"

"I just wanted to get rid of you so Planeptune could be the only nation"

"Now get over here and I won't have to hurt you"

Vert: *Simmons lance*

"Is that a threat or a challenge"

"Cause if it is a challenge then I will surely wipe you out"

"As for the threat part you don't scare me at all"

Therapist: "Well fuck… (how the hell do I compete with that)"

"Fine… you win… just leave me alone"

Vert: "Get out of my site now"

That therapist guy ran off without a word, with that struggle plus the whole sneaking thing what should have been a two minute walk turned into a 20 minute crawl. The bags which I must have dropped in that crazy girl's room were now sitting on the front desk. I darted up from my position on the floor only to have my head slam in a shelf on the wall next to the desk.

("That really hurt") I got up back to my feet again this time looking up to make sure that I am not going to smash my head on either another shelf or the same shelf. Now being back on my feet after that rather embarrassing display, I walked over to the counter grabbed the bags turing around so I could haul my but back to the elevator quickly as possible. This lend me to run into chairs in the waiting room that I didn't see, I fell over them hitting me head on the floor. In the same spot where the shelf had made contact with my skull.

 _ **Twenty minutes later**_

After adopting Blanc's mouth because of the whole hitting my head thing and getting thrown off the floor because of the amount of swears that seemed to flow without an end in sight to them. ("It was really painful and still really hurts") With that out of the way I waited for the elevator to reach its first destination. I wasn't fast enough to press the button to floor 47 so now I am stuck in the elevator going down to goodness know what floor,this is all because of my slow reflexes which is kind of funny really, it's funny because of a study I once read about all gamers.

In this study I read awhile back waiting for a patch to finish downloading on 4 goddesses online 2. The study was about how pro gamers much like myself have reaction times of modern fighter pilots but, this comes at the cost of having the body of a sixty year old chain smokers. That second part doesn't apply to me because of being a goddess, having to do work for the local guild to keep my shares up so that Noire can't just come in and reap my shares away like she does to Neptune. ("That's why Planeptune never has any shares")

The elevator had reached its destination, that just happened to be the first floor of the hospital. I was not colpain why the elevator had come down all this way once I found out that Nepgear was going to be joining me on the way up.

Nepgear: "Vert… what are you doing here at Planeptune hospital"

Vert: "That's what I should be asking you Nepgear"

Nepgear: "Well I am here for my first checkup after being discharged"

Vert: "This late or early in the day just depends on how you look at it, well the point being why are you here for a checkup at this time of night"

Nepgear: "I was told that every one to two days I need to come down here so I can get checked out by the doctors"

Vert: "Ooh how lewd… why would doctors need to checkout someone as young as Nepgear"

Nepgear: "WHAT THE GOODNESS VERT... NOT IN THAT WAY"

"But now that you said that I kinda don't want to go up there"

"... And this is why Neptune is a much better older sister than you Vert"

Vert: "What about in HDD"

"Doesn't Neptune say things like that all time when she is Purple Heart even if she does get more serious"

Nepgear: "Now you ruined that for me as well"

"But you are right Neptune does say stuff like that in HDD form a lot"

Vert: "Well now that the idol conversation is done don't you think you should get in here and press the button to the floor you need"

Nepgear: "Yeah I guess I should"

I had been pressing the hold open button on the control panel of the elevator so the doors wouldn't close while I was talking to Nepgear, who just so happens to be going up to the floor I need to be on to see if Uni was that last Ravenette in this building with that description. ("Maybe that was the floor she and Uni stated together on before being discharged from the hospital. Well Nepgear at least.")

Nepgear: "Vert you never told me why you are here"

"Also might I ask why do you have those bags of clothing from that store in the mall where they have clothing from every nation but it's in Planeptune's colour scheme of purple and a dull light pink colour, that I went to with Uni one time when we tried acting like regular girls for a second time here in Planeptune"

Vert: "Well there is no point in trying to hide my intent"

Nepgear: "Intent?"

"What do you mean by that"

Vert: "Well I will not go into details but something happened between me and Uni and now I feel like I owe her something"

"So I went out to get her some fresh clothing and that store had her dress and ribbons combo so I bought that as gift"

"Now I am going up to floor 47 to see if the last girl on this list I have here *holds out list* is Uni or not"

"And if she is awake I am going ask her if would want to come home with me to Leanbox"

"And before you ask yes this is some sort of vien hope of trying to get my own little sister by stealing Noire's"

"Don't tell anyone that I am doing this you got me"

Nepgear: "Okay but why would you do that Vert… "

Vert :"Why would I do what?"

Nepgear: "Why would you try to steal Uni from not only Noire but also me"

Vert : "I am not stealing anyone from you I am sure as hell never going to take Neptune away from you nor will I ever do anything to make Neptune go away from you Nepgear"

"As for Noire, she is unfit to be older sister of Uni seeing how that girl was trying to kill herself by stabbing herself multiple times in her arms, legs, and the abdomen five or six time each one missing barely missing organs that are vital to life like her kidneys or liver"

"And her "

Nepgear: "Well Vert have you ever heard of a little thing called love"

"It's really hard to describe the feeling of love but I do know that I get a burning feeling in my chest whenever Uni is around me"

"Whenever we are together I feel like I could kill the Deity of Sin 1000 times and still have enough Energy to do it 1000 more"

"I never feel alone or that I have to be the person I am when around Neptune, I feel like I can be my robot and hardware addicted self that also so happens to love taking apart, examining, cleaning, and reassembling, firearms because of the mechanics behind them and not have to be judged based on what Neptune views as 'normal' for someone like myself"

"Uni is a light in the dark for me and if you were to take her away from me I wouldn't be able to see"

"Vert if I can't see that means I could stumble into something like… I don't know the pointed end of a sword blade."

"If that blade were to say... puncture my heart I would die from bleeding out"

"Or worse that sword could have been used to slit my throat open and cause the blood in my neck to be sprayed out like a can of spray paint or even better than that the blood could for a nice fountain that sprayed all over the place"

"Vert do you want me to die… do you want my guiding light to go dark… don't you think that is a little selfish of you to take me light away"

Vert: "..."

"..."

"..."

" ( _ )"

"Nepgear… "

"You're scaring me… "

At this point there was a dark and very ominous shadow covering Nepgear's normally cute, and worries some eye's not this time thought. The feeling in the elevator was one of anger and hatred and this was all coming off of Nepgear.

Nepgear: "So Vert tell me… why would you want to take the love and light of my life away from me"

Vert: "Well… umm… I… I… well… how should I put this… at first… I wanted you to be my little sister but… Neptune always got in my way"

"So Uni was the better option and if that is her normal state then there is something seriously wrong with that poor girl that not even you could fix"

"She needs a proper big sister like myself"

"Or better yet I could be Like Uni's mother figure instead of being a big sister"

"Nepgear I am not saying that I am more fit to look after Uni or anything of the sort I am just saying that I think Noire mistreated her and she needs be looked after in the right way and for right now I don't think that is to be in a relationship with someone let alone her best friend"

Right after I finished explaining myself the shadow that was covering Nepgear's eyes had disappeared, Nepgear's body quickly after that went limp. I had to drop the bags of clothing so she had time to fall which lead to me catching Nepgear just before her head could slam against the wall of the elevator. The elevator was for 21 when this whole ordeal of Nepgear getting possessed or overcome with emotion ended. We had just passed floor 33 when Nepgear started to stir again.

I didn't complain about this but I was a little sad because rarely did I get to hold her like this, during the time she was able to do something that I have always wanted to do and that is to be able get a taste of Nepgear's lips. The taste wasn't anything too special, her lips tasted like the vanilla lipstick I gave after as a thank you for getting us out of the Graveyard and help to recover enough shares so we could help in the fight. Even though all four of the goddesses and oracles had to help Nepgear track down a sword that was rumored to exist that could defeat the Deity of Sin.

It was what Histoire found out about the sword that gave every last one of us Nightmare's. To use the sword one of us would have had to kill the all seven other CPU's and CPU Candidates. This was bestowed upon Nepgear, instead of just using the sword right from the get go Nepgear came up wil idea of taking all the Nations share and putting them in Planeptune in hopes that would be enough to stop the Deity of Sin as expected of everyone but Histoire the idea was shot down but, Nepgear insisted that we allow her to take the share.

Everyone including my normal calm self exploded on Nepgear, I went bad to Leanbox with Chika, Blanc had taken Rom and Ram back to Lowee faster than their console could run, and Noire bolted with Uni out of the basilicom. This was all because Nepgear said that even if she had to take the shares by force she would, in other words that was her way of saying that Planeptune had just declared war on all of Gamindustri. Once Nepgear and the remaining people ("IF, Compa, Red, Tekken, Cybercon, Cave, and 5pb.") were done with Planeptune they headed on over to Lastation to start reaping shares.

Noire and Uni for some reason waited until the very end to fight Nepgear and Co. so they had very little share energy. Even with the combined strength of two Goddesses it was not enough to stop Nepgear. As a last resort Norie started a struggle for the sword with Nepgear. Nepgear had broken free from Noire's grip and proceeded to smashed the sword on the ground so no one could use it. Well it is a rather long story to think about now and Nepgear is finally starting to wake up it's best to stop thinking about it.

Nepgear: "Nnngh… argh… Why is my head in so much pain… What the goodness… Vert… why are you hold me like this"

"Just what the in the name of all goodness happened to me"

Vert: "Well Nepgear... it is a rather long story and one you are better off probably not knowing"

Nepgear: "The way you said sent a shiver down my spine, was it really that bad"

"Also why are you holding me like this"

Vert: "Like I said you better off not knowing Nepgear and you fell over and I caught you I have been waiting for you to wake up"

Nepgear: "Do you think you could let go of me"

Right before I let go of Nepgear the door to the elevator opened, standing in front of the door was at least five or six people most likely waiting for the elevator to come from the first floor. They all had a very odd look. The look is a mix of worry, confusion, and disgust. As to why the people looked disgusted is beyond me. I was just holding Nepgear who is now standing on her own to feet and now in the corner of the elevator, her face is currently so red you would think someone just confessed that they are in love with Nepgear. ("Poor thing was it really that embarrassing to be seen held like that")

Vert: "Well I will be seeing you Nepgear… hope nothing too bad happen ;)"

Nepgear: "Did you really need to say it like that Vert"

Vert : "No but it was all harmless fun"

"Well for me at least it was"

Nepgear: "Goodness Vert that is not like you"

("Just what the goodness happened")

Vert: "Well I have my business to attend to now so I will be going for real this time"

I picked the bags back up and made my way out of the elevator.

Nepgear: "Good luck"

Vert: "As to you Nepgear"

(Nepgear's perspective)

Nepgear: ("Goodness Vet it's not like I am going U am going a secret mission to foil someone's plans of evil")

("Ooh but that sounds like it would be a lot of fun… just think of all the gadgets and secret spy weapons I could make")

("Maybe I could bring Uni with me on one because she is a covert agent in training for the PIA")

 **(Nepgear don't you think that is a little overboard)**

Nepgear: "Author shouldn't you be focusing on vert and not my silly day dreaming"

 **(My interjection)**

 **(Fuck I hate it when the fictional character is right)**

 **(Did you see which way Vert went then so I can take control of her again)**

Nepgear: "I think I will disregard that last part but I as for where she went down the on the right side and then took the first corner on the left"

 **(Thanks Nepgear *bolts down hallway*)**

 **(*Reaches corner only to see Vert standing in front of a door*)**

 **(Vert wait up… )**

Vert : *knocks on the door"

 **(Damnit did she not hear me)**

 **(VERT WAIT UP…)**

Vert: *No response knocks again*

 **(I wish my fat ass could run faster)**

 **(Damnit I am already out of breath… fuck me for not working like I should have)**

Vert: *Knocks harder in a small amount of frustration*

 **(If I push myself to the limit I can make to her)**

 **(Just… a bit… further… )**

 **(NYAAAA!)**

 **(Made it back just in time)**

 **(Score)**

(Back in Vet's body showing her perspective)

I was about to pound on the door instead of knocking because this was really frustrating me for some reason. But before I my made contact with door the I heard some very muffled voices coming from behind the door. I couldn't make out what was being said by the people but, I could make that there is more than one person in the room. The footsteps I heard approaching the door confirmed this.

The door swung open far enough for the person staying behind it to look out, the person was a female so it is most likely a nurse in the room. I could make out the person out to be female from the length of the hair not mention it wasn't a greasy mess. That is how how most if not all of the walking dumpsters and grease traps called hippies are in Leanbox.

?: "What do you want"

Vert: "I came here to see if the person in this room is the one I am looking for"

?: "Well she doesn't want to see anyone and is recovering from a life saving surgery so go away"

Vert: "Well can you least ask her if there is one person she would want to see right now then I will leave"

The person that was just behind the door shut it with some force in my face, most likely to get me to go away so she didn't have to tell me.

?: "She is only willing to see someone by the name of Nepgear"

Vert: "Well that just so happens to be me ("Please be an idiot")"

?: "Fine I'll let you in but absolutely _**NO**_ fucking around you got that"

"Also what is in the bags"

Vert: "It is just some clothing I picked up for the person I am looking for"

?: "Leave it out there"

Vert: "But it almost got stolen the last time I was told to do that"

?: "Well I couldn't give two hints of a flying fuck about what happened to you little miss important"

Vert: ("I am going to need to have some Major stress relief on dogoo's when I am done here or better yet I could go on a murdering spree of Lowee soldiers who always seem to want to fight everyone and everything")

("Man the staff here can unbearable")

Vert: "Fine… can I leave them next to the door at least

?: "I don't give a shit where you put them as long as they don't come in this room"

I placed the bags at the foot of the door in a way so I didn't seem like they were in the room but they really were. With them on the ground and out of the the person opened the door revealing a short hallway with a door and a view into what little of the room I could see the. From what I could see behind her, there is a curtain drawn back around what I guessed to be a bed. Well to me this meant that the room is either a room for two people or there is a small bit of privacy from changing or doing something you don't want other people in the room to see. This I got me thinking a rather ridiculous idea that maybe I could use something I saw happen while attending a cosplay convention once.

I did a little research on this and it is called the Neptunian nerve pinch, the way this pinch works is that you put so much pressure on a never at the person passes out. Now whether it really works or not I have absolutely no idea about, and I am about to find out because she gestured for me to follow her into the room and turned around. I shut the door so no one could see this happen, the nurse turned around and gave me a dirty look then proceed to keep on walking.

I had only a short amount of time to do this, without any hesitation I grabbed the sides of the nurse's neck and drilled my thumbs down on the nerve at the base of her neck. It only took a second and she was out cold and dropped backward like a sack of potatoes. I put my arms under her shoulders so I could drag the nurse into the bathroom. I made it look like she slipped on some water and hit her head on counter drawing out some blood. For this to be convincing I had to pull out my lance and dragged it across my the tip of my index finger and middle finger so blood would drip out onto her head and the counter top.

With that out of the way I walked back to the door grabbed the bags and pulled them into the room with me.

?: "Hello…"

"Nepgear… is that you"

"What happened because it sounded like someone fell down"

Vert: ("I am too pissed of right now care about my personality Blanc mouth shall become my mouth right now well in my head at least")

("So shit the person heard that")

Instead of responding I walked out into the room to see what was going on, there is a shadow that looked like Uni sitting up in the bed with the curtain drawn around it. Not to mention that she sounded like Uni and said Nepgear but until I can confirm this with my eye's it could still just be someone else that has the same description as Uni.

Vert: "It's me"

?: "What… did you just say isbe"

Vert: "No… can you not even tell by the voice"

?: "What… everything you just said was really muffled"

"you are going to have to come around to the other side"

"So I can see you"

As asked I walked around to the other side of the bed but, I grabbed the curtain along the way and pulled it because I didn't want to see if it was Uni or not until I could steel myself for the disappointment of it not being Uni.

?: "Just what the hell are you doing"

Vert: "I am not ready yet just give me some time"

?: "I don't have all day so hurry it up"

Vert: "Fine…"

I pulled the curtain back just far enough so I could look at the girl with one eye, also this was to ry and keep myself slightly hidden. To my amazement it really the girl wasn't just someone that looked like Uni or sounded like, that is because the girl is Uni. I am not her older sister nor am I her mother I have no relation to her at all other than her being a CPU but, for some reason seeing that Uni is still alive made tears well up in my eye's almost instantly.

Vert: "Uni… (Sob)"

"You're alive… (Sniffle)"

"But… (Sob) how… (Sniffle)"

"I thought… (Hic) for sure… (Sob) that… (Sniffle) your injuries… (Hic) would be… (Hic) to serve… (Sniffle) for you to live… (Sniffle)"

Uni: "Wait a second you're not Nepgear…"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO ME"

"I TOLD THAT BITCH TO ONLY LET IN NEPGEAR NOT RANDOM PEOPLE OF THE GODMAN STREET"

Vert: *Still crying* (" Can Uni not recognize my voice or is it the fact that I am hiding my face")

("Maybe I should more of my face")

"Uni… (Hic) just calm down… (Sob)..."

Uni: "I'LL CALM DOWN ONCE YOU GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE"

"AND ONCE YOU DO LEAVE NEVER COME BACK YOU GOT THAT BITCH" 

I moved the curtain from around my face so Uni could see it, the look on Uni's face made it seem like doing this pissed her off even more but, instead of exploding on me she had the complete opposite reaction.

 **Well that is another chapter gone by**

 **And this is another apology for being so damn lazy and not doing anything with this at home (I'm sorry but videogames are really distracting and I have a weak willpower).**

 **But with getting a third block in school I should be able to get more written which in turn means I should be able to put out a chapter faster.**

 **The real hurdle will come during my after summer seeing how I will be done highschool and more than likely looking for work again.**

 **Please do PM me if you have any suggestion for me (I really need some idea's as what to do with Maikel I want to have it so maybe there is a love triangle between Noire and someone else just because I can Spoiler Alert Noire likes Maikel)**

 **Anyway that clears things up for now so there is only one thing left to say and that is…**

 **MissNepgear OUT! (I need caffeine)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes**

 **Well for this I am going start off saying that I didn't realize that I had written 12 pages of text which ended adding up to 5 075 words. If I had know that it was that long I would have broken up the chapter into this one. So I would have been writing chapter 28 now instead of 27. Also the whole bag thing I realize it is a massive plot hole but I am just too damn lazy to fix it.**

 **Also if you haven't figured it out yet I am supremely lazy a great example is right now I (10:22 a.m. on 04/14/16) should be writing my psychology final exam (it is an open book exam that is also a take home exam also I should mention that it is a CTS course not a core class) but instead of writing that I am procrastinating and doing my hobby which is writing this fanfiction (Which I am not complaining about)**

 **With that out of the way I am still going to be focusing on Vert even though the last three or so chapters have been about her(That is why I changed the name even though when writing it I still call it MA for My Adventure) also I will try to keep time traveling perspectives to a minimal this chapter**

 **Fuck I need to stop rambling here is the story**

 _ **Planeptune Hospital floor 47**_

(Onee-chan's (Vert's) perspective)

Uni: "... VERT"

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET INTO THIS ROOM"

Vert: "Will you calm down now knowing who it is"

Uni: "Well… I don't know"

"So… have you come to finish the job or are you just taunting me by coming back here knowing that I am to weak to do anything about it"

Vert: "Neither of those are what I came here to do"

Uni: "BULLSHIT"

Vert: "Keep it down will you"

"I kinda knocked out your nurse to do this"

"I cut myself to me it look convincing see"

"See look at my fingertips"

Uni "First thing how did you manage to cut your hand without having a knife on you and secondly

if that is not why you are here then what reason do you have to come here to see me it's not like I wanted this"

Vert: "Well the reason I came to see if you would want to come with me and Chika back in Leanbox"

Uni: "And what makes you think that is what I would want to do. I am perfectly fine Living in Lastation with Noire and Kei"

"(I am not fine with living in Lastation and Leanbox would be no different I would only get in the way like I did with Noire)"

Vert: "If you were okay you wouldn't have been trying to die"

"I know there is something wrong and don't even try to deny that claim"

"I am in no position to know say I truly know what it is that is going on with you but, there is one thing that for sure that I can say without a doubt in my mind. Noire has something to do with it!" "Seeing how for years before the rise of ASIC you always tried to get Noire to say you did a good job but every single time without fail she said you did a mediocre job on everything"

Uni: "That was then… this is now… those things have changed"

("How does she know this")

Vert: "Oh really how about After you and the rest of the Candidates rescued your older sisters and me from Graveyard. You got little praise ad Noire said to do it faster next time"

Uni: "Well that was Nepgear's fault"

("Vert is right so why won't she stop it and leave me alone")

Vert: "Blaming Nepgear soly even though you know Noire was criticizing you for not coming to do so faster, you don't want to admit that I am right and you are wrong"

Uni: "That's not true… "

("I don't know what to say I know this is a losing battle")

"I am much better at doing both Noire's and Kei's paperwork"

Vert: "Well that is not an overly useful skill when Noire is the CPU of Lastation"

"So what is there left for you to be better at than Noire"

("Other than being a drama queen when it isn't a situation like this")

Uni: "Fine… you're right… I am not ever going to get praise from her… just leave me alone"

"I don't want to face anyone"

Vert: "I am not going anywhere… I came here to get you and I am not leave until you agree to come back to Leanbox with me"

Uni: "So what you can continue to torment me"

Vert: "Sure and make you into my sex slave for all eternity"

Uni: "So you are going to torment me"

Vert: "No stupid I am going to take you back to Leanbox so you can have a proper older step sister who actually might give a darn if you were to get hurt or say you had a bad day she would be there to comfort you"

Uni: "Why would you want to waste time a on a useless failure like myself"

"I would only get in the way of your work"

Vert: "You seem to forget who are talking to"

"I need to deal with some of the games in my ever growing backlog"

"I know that both you and Noire are Workaholics"

"Nations don't seem to matter to you Candidates seeing how you and Nepgear always to help each other collect shares for Planeptune and Lastation"

"Also the odd time for Lowee… "

"And no I would just be dumping my workload on you I would be there to help and give advice if you ever needed it"

Uni: "You're just saying that to try to cheer me up aren't you"

Vert: "Well yes and no"

"I am being serious"

"This is my way of apologizing for holding my Lance at your throat and threatening to kill you myself"

Uni: "..."

Vert: "What… too blunt"

Uni: "No, it just… no one has ever been this kind to me before"

Vert: "What about Nepgear"

Uni: "Well it's not like she has ever offered for me to live her in Planeptune"

"We are still in Planeptune right"

Vert: "Yes we are the only thing that has changed is where you are now staying and Nepgear got discharged"

Uni: "I see"

("So that is why Nepgear isn't in the room anymore")

"So has anything else happened in regards to Lastation"

Vert: "I haven't heard anything about it, why do you ask"

Uni: "Nothing I was just curious to see if something came up in the news"

Vert: "Ooh I almost forgot I brought you some new clothing it matched you old dress but the colours are a small bit off"

Uni: "I don't need any clothing my ruined dress does just fine"

Vert: "Really, isn't that thing covered with your blood and look like a pack of wild dogs attacked you while you weren't paying attention because of how ripped up the dress is"

Uni: "Yeah I guess you're right…"

" give me the bags then"

Vert: "Here"

"I might have picked out a few too many things for you though"

"Also I think there is stuff in the bags that I picked out for Nepgear"

Uni: "I don't know if I should be saying this or not but sorry for putting my gun to your stomach"

Vert: "No need to apologize I am the one who aged you on to do so"

"It also so happens to be that I am the one who pulled out their weapon first so it is on me not you"

Uni: "The only reason you went out of your way to do this is because I made you feel bad for having to do that"

Vert: "Why are you lying about something you have no clue about"

Uni: "What do you mean by I am lying about that'

Vert: "Uni stop beating yourself up over nothing" "

"Why are you trying to false thoughts into my head even though the original person that came up with the idea to come here to get you was and this is myself"

"At first my goal was… well a very selfish one a best but, after doing a lot of thinking which yes I can do despite have large breasts and blond hair"

"I figured that I might have caused more harm than good so I then start thinking that if you survived those self-inflicted injuries that maybe I should apologize to you"

"And this is where it gets to be very selfish and frankly makes me a worse goddess than Neptune for thinkthing this"

"I thought that maybe just maybe you could become the CPU Candidate of Leanbox"

"Now that is out of the way you may now curse me out for saying such things like that because I assume being the CPU Candidate of Lastation you even after all the events that have happened you would want to still support Lastation regardless if Noire is still the CPU or not"

"I mean what I am asking is the equivalent of when Nepgear wanted to take all of our shares and put those into Planeptune so she and Neptune go and stop the Deity of Sin themselves"

Uni: "..."

Vert: "I am just wasting my time asking that"

"I know that I am basically asking for you to drop all of for stuff, head to another nation which isn't really fond of any of the other CPU's and Candidates, turn on all of the people of Lastation, and not to mention your sister Noire all because I felt like at the time it was a great idea"

Uni: "I-"

Vert: "I'm sorry just forget that I ever said that and that I was ever here"

"I knew this was going to be a stupid idea"

Uni: "Just shut the hell up and let me talk for a second"

"Geez you didn't even give me a second to answer that question"

"And yes I am rather disgusted that you would even think to ask something like that but, at the same time the fact you had enough courage to come all the way find me, and still be able to ask that even after I yelled at you to get the hell out of my room and still not back down even though I screamed loud enough to wake the dead"

"I think I would have to take you up on that offer, also I would be doing this for personal reasons"

"I would recommend pulling a chair up a because this is going to be a very long story"

Vert: "I don't have that much time left so I think that could wait until tomorrow"

"Cause if I don't get out of here soon I am going to have a date with one pretty pissed off nurse"

Uni: "Ohh yeah the whole knocking her out thing"

"Yeah it would be best if you got going"

Vert: "I think it would be best if you forget I was here for awhile if she asks"

Uni: "Why would I need to do that"

Vert: "I said that I am Nepgear to the moron of a nurse so if she sees me that might get her the boot"

"If Nepgear comes to visit you which will be more than a guarantee"

"She would have to deal with me already saying that I am Nepgear and she must be a fake"

"While on the subject of Nepgear, she is out of the hospital"

"What ever got you two here"

Uni: "That is another very long story'"

Vert: "I see well I am off now please do make a fast recovery"

Uni: "If my treatment goes as planned it should be about two days from now"

Vert: "Well I guess I will be seeing you in two days then"

With that I activated HDD. Uni's room had a small porch that I could use to take off from without much of a hassle but, that is not to say that I am right. The porch was a pain in the but to take off from because at some point over the years someone thought might have been a great idea to put plexiglass around the railings.

So with that option out the window that is the way I decided to go as well, it looked to be just your standard glass pane that would break into large chunks. I was mis taken by that look because when I tossed my lance at the window, Instead of the glass breaking into large chunks it bounced off of the glass. That means it's the really hard to break safety glass, that is a good thing but right now it's is a large hindrance to me because I really need to get the hell out of here.

I used Sylhet Spear to get through the window but that just blew a massive hole in the wall, I mean it did what I wanted but the end result was something far less favorable to my wallet. With that I jumped out the window and blasted off towards Planeptune tower. Going back to Planeptune tower makes the most sense to do because going back to Leanbox would be far too tiring, I need to be here so I can take Uni back with me to Leanbox.

 _ **Planeptune Tower later in the night**_

(Vert's view of the world)

The flight from the hospital back to Planeptune tower took longer than expected, that is do to prior exhaustion from being up for more than 12 hours and not having played a single game all day. So for once instead of getting back to a basilicom and jumping into a computer chair to start playing 4 goddesses online 2 I went straight to bed without a second thought.

 **That is the end of another eventful chapter**

 **This chapter is out much earlier than the last was because I tried to stay within in a 2000-2500 word limit and it might even be under than. So I am going to start brainstorming the return of Maikel and Noires arrival in Planeptune how ever those events are going to be after this chapter so there is no skip backward in time. Instead of being set where I last left it I am going to have it so they have been in Planeptune for a while now.**

 **Well other than that it's time for me to be saying**

 **MissNepgear OUT! (Now with less fat)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes**

 **Well here we are me once again having to take a look at my google drive and having realized I have 28 chapters so far and can say I have written a story that can be called a novel (Novel = 40,000 words +). I mean the site doesn't tell me how far people read but clearly someone's got be reading to the end of the chapters because I wouldn't still be doing this if I didn't have any followers or favorites.**

 **(This is my ungrateful way of thanking you people that actually read this and can push through the cringe to the end of another chapter It may not mean much but again thank you)**

 **With that out of the way it's now storytime with MissNepgear…**

 _ **Maikel's apartment two days later**_

 _ **(This takes place after Vert left the Hospital for the second time after visiting Uni)**_

(Maikel's finally back here)

It had been three days since myself, Plutia, and now Noire left Lastation, two days have passed since we left the motel between those to oddly named towns. I hadn't really bothered to remember the names of the townes because I am more than likely never going to be doing that again. I mean sure I kept that bike I stole from Lastation but, that doesn't mean I am always going to be driving everywhere. Where I live is in walking distance of all the things I need like food, video games, an internep cafe for when I forget to pay my internep bill.

That aside I wonder where Noires is right now, she hasn't come back for almost four hours. She said it was only going to be going out to look for two hours today. I don't really know if it a thing or not but I might be developing a thing for the Goddess of Lastation, I mean it has only been three days so it could just be from exhaustion. I have been given to double shift at McNeps since I got back from my 'vacation', I guess my boss wasn't happy that I got a weeks Vacation after working there for a solid year with no vacation time ever used.

I scored the job at McNeps a week after I got released from the hospital because of that 'incident' ("I really need to find the journal the doctors handed me"), which was great at the time. From the news I had learned at the time Planeptune was going through a major economic crisis due to a downturn in oil prices and the export of our technology had stopped. I don't know why oil prices fell seeing how the only oil company in all of Gamindustri is NepponNepbil, as for the lack of export Neptune thought it would be a great idea to hold it all to herself for a week so Nepgear could tinker with it.

It still baffles me how Neptune is the CPU of Planeptune I personally would have thought Nepgear was the CPU seeing how she seems to do all her older sisters work, that includes gathering shares from the people of Planeptune who don't support Neptune. Still you really wouldn't know that Neptune is CPU seeing how we only ever got to she her as Purple Heart and that was when making announcements. So I am pretty sure I am the only resident of Planeptune that doesn't help her do her job or work in the basilicom with Miss Historie to know that she really is the worst CPU in all of Gamindustri.

I just have too many things on my mind right now, I just don't know what to do right now. My two biggest concerns right now are what the hell happened in Lastation and where has Uni gone. I really want to help Noire but until I learn what I happened I can't do anything like that. I can't speak for Plutia whom seems only be proficient at sleeping seeing she is currently passed out on my couch. ("I really wonder where Noire has gone to maybe I should go out and look for her")

With that idea now in my head I thought it would be a good idea to write a note for Plutia when she finally decides it would be a great idea to not sleep the day away. "Plutia if you find this note and I am not home it means that I am still out searching for Noire if she happens to be home call me on my cell the the number is stored on my home phone" ("Now with that done I should get going")

I grabbed my wallet, my house keys and a bottle of water just incase I am out there for a while. I am not the greatest driver in the world so it would best not to drive this late in the day. ("Noire why did you have to pick this time of day to be out looking for Uni") I could say that I am not any better when it comes to looking for things, I always do this crap late at night and I still wonder why am tired all of the time.

I stepped out of apartment and locked the door on the way out so Plutia would be safe and sound. The evening air is crisp and cold just the way I like it, it always felt comforting to me and I have no really good ideas as to why it did. All I know is that in Planeptune the air at night has always been a welcoming thing to feel no matter what time of the year. I wish I knew why the air always felt welcoming at night, maybe I just like having the feel of cold air entering my lungs.

Without realizing it I had already walked down the stairs of the apartment complex to the street and got on the bike. I know full well that it's a really stupid idea because I am a terrible night time driver. The only reason I had to get a driver's licence was so I can go into bars and drink, which is a rare thing for me to do but I have done it. I hotwired the bike in Lastation but when I got back here I went to a good friend and co-worker of mine who just so happens to love fixing up bikes and cars. I got him to put in a new starter for the bike and her gave me the keys to that. So I don't have to re-hotwire the bike anytime I want to use it.

I crammed the key into the ignition of the bike and cranked the key a little to hard causing it to bend a small bit. The bike still roared to life and all but that is not the point, the point is that I was way too hard on the key and nee dot not do that so hard next time. Thank god the bike has an automatic transmission because I have no idea how to shift a motorbike. I had it parked on the street in such a way where I could walk the bike out a small bit get on and go. That didn't need to be done though because the car that had been parked in front of my bike is now gone, so I am able just throttle up and go.

I don't really know where to start so I think my best bet will be to try Planeptune tower but, first I am going to stop and the store to get a Nepbull I am going to need the energy. I throttled up the bike still not being used to the jolt it scared me a little when I went from zero to 20 mph in less than two seconds. The store is normally a fifteen minute walk but with the bike it's like a three minute drive. When I arrived at the store of all the people I would have expected to see standing there it was Nepgear with a bottle of something in one hand and in the other I think she had that N-gear thing.

Maikel: "Hey there"

Nepgear: "Hmmm" *looks up from screen*

"Hey Maikel..."

"..."

"MAIKEL… WHAT THE GOODNESS ARE YOU DOING HERE"

Maikel: "I did but know I am back home"

Nepgear: "Well… obviously"

"So when did you get back"

Maikel: "I got back into the city about two days ago with Plutia and Noire"

Nepgear: "You brought Noire with you…"

Maikel: "Well it's more like she decided to tag along with me and Plutia because she figured Uni might have ran off here"

"Would you have happened to see her here"

Nepgear: "No I haven't seen Uni here. She could have ran off to Lowee to live with Blanc or, Uni could have gone Leanbox to live in a place where she learn from a gunsmith to start doing that herself"

Maikel: "Why would she do something like that"

Nepgear: "I don't know but if I were to run away from Neptune I would most likely head to an aboned factory so I could live in peace and just tinker with hardware for the rest of my life"

"See she loves firearms and things of the sort, so if Uni were to run away from Lastation why would she go to place where Noire could find her"

"It would makes sense to me at least if Uni were to have run away like this. She would have gone far away from the main city in Lastation to some small town that no one has ever heard of to become a gunsmith herself"

Maikel: "I guess that makes some sort of sense"

Nepgear: "Well the way I said that doesn't make a lot of sense but you get the basic idea of what I am trying to say right"

Maikel: "Yeah I get what you mean"

"Instead of Uni going to the obvious place that she is more than likely going to be found if Norie is to stick around long enough"

"She heads out to a town where Nobody would know who she is or where she came from starts a new life as a gunsmith so she can earn some sort of money and live the rest of her 'life' there in peace away from Noire and maybe the rest of Gamindustri in a whole"

Nepgear: "Well your explanation Maikel is a lot easier to understand than mine is"

Maikel: "Really most people find my explanation really hard to understand, so I stopped trying to do that kind of stuff unless I need to"

"By the way what i gave was summery, not an explanation"

Nepgear: "Are you saying that in a way to judge my intelligence or something… cause if so that is really mean, I just suck at explaining myself something, or most of the time"

Maikel: "Well didn't start out as that but I guess you're right about that"

"But you can't go on the offensive here because I wouldn't have thought of it like that if you hadn't mentioned anything"

Nepgear: "YOU'RE THE WORST"

Maikel: "You couldn't tell from the first time that I am an asshole"

Nepgear: "No"

"What the goodness would make you think I can tell this kind of stuff about a person"

Maikel: "Well I was an asshoe the first time we met, more specifically when you wanted a drink at my apartment and I gave you the glass of Vodka I didn't tell you it was alcohol"

"You downed the whole damn thing like it was going to go out of style"

Nepgear: "Can we drop this topic"

Maikel: "Well if want to drop the subject then I best be going because I have some things to be doing"

Nepgear: "Well do you think I could get a ride back to the basilicom if you're headed that way"

Maikel: "Sure but I am not headed that way for awhile so you are just going to have to tough it out for now"

Nepgear: "I should have asked this earlier but where did you get a motorbike from"

Maikel: "I bought it with my vacation pay while in Lastation"

Nepgear: "They just you ride it out here"

"That seems a little odd to me"

Maikel: ("Crap Nepgear is on to me")

"I was there for over a week I got it registered there"

("You can't beat that logic now can you Nepgear")

Nepgear: "If you say so…"

Maikel: "You don't believe me do you"

Nepgear: "It's not that I just think it's weird to have a vehicle registered in a different nation that all"

Maikel: "I am going to get it registered for here sometime next week so don't worry about it"

("I just know all the 'right people' to make shit happen that's all")

("Nepgear doesn't need to know that I stole this bike or that before the 'incident' that I had ties to a notorious family known around Gamindustri for violent crimes yet none of the goddesses had been able to find them")

("Now how true any if that is I still don't know these are all stories of my past from my mother's journals")

("I Really got to get on reading those journals once Noire is gone from here Plutis returns to Planeptune tower and I learn what happened to Uni")

("I really want to find out why she ran out if the room like that, it has been bugging me since that day")

("Also I want to know why the Goddess of Lastation was being chased down the street by those two guys")

Nepgear: "...KEL"

Maikel: ("I really gotta stop getting lost in thought all of the time, it is really distracts me from what I am doing")

("It as almost cost me my job once at McNeps for getting out three or four wrong orders in a row not to mention that also caused me a lawsuit because I nearly killed someone with an allergy to nuts")

Nepgear: "MAI…"

Maikel: ("The only other time this happened and the situation was really bad was during that 'incident' I am not really too sure why it was so bad")

("No one has ever told me why it but I can guess it was bad, this is according to the doctor that treated me for the first month during my physical therapy")

("The doctor said the nurse that read the last journel my mother ever wrote was detailing the incident and what had caused it that nurse had been treating me for the first week being there but after reading that journal she refused to even be on the same floor as me")

("There had been days where I had to leave the building for my therapy so she could come to work and not have a breakdown on shift just knowing that I was in the building")

("All I have been told is that if I want to learn the truth of my past I should read my mother's journals")

("I have also been told reading the last journal could return all my memories prior to that 'incident' which could lead to me going insane or I could relapse and go back to the state of only remembering my name and the English Language")

Nepgear: "MAIKEL…"

Maikel: "Hmmm"

("Sounds like Nepgear is calling my name")

Nepgear's final loudest scream yet pulled me out of thought, I found us drive down the road on the opposite side doing in excess of 110 mph.I got back onto the right side of the road and 'slammed' on the brakes ("More like pulled on the brake lever as hard as it would allow me to"). The only thing that stopped us from getting killed was because of how late at night it is and the fact Nepgear pulled me to my senses before anything bad could happen.

Nepgear: "MAIKEL STOP THE BIKE!"

"YOU'RE GOING TO KILL SOMEONE"

Maikel: "I got lost deep in thought"

"So… when did you get on the bike and when I did start driving because I don't remember any of that happening"

"How long was I like that did anything weird happen"

Nepgear: "You told me to get on the back of the bike and put it into gear and just started driving"

"Once you blew through a red light I knew something was wrong started screaming at you to pull the bike over"

"This went on for just over five minutes"

Maikel: "FIVE MINUTES"

("This is bad. Really, really fucking bad. It's happening again")

Nepgear "Also something very strange did happen, in the mirror I could see your lips moving"

"I just so happen to have the that I gain another useless affinity which is to read people's lips"

"From where I picked up the lip reading you were muttering something about getting revenge for killing someone, that was very dear to you"

"You talked about how the person is so close to you but yet somehow so far away at the same time"

"You mentioned that you know they are somewhere here in Planeptune"

"The really scary part is the fact that you used Neptune's name three different times"

Maikel "Sorry Nepgear but, I think it would be in your best interest if got off and walked back to the basilicom"

Nepgear: "I would be but I get the strange feeling if I do that something bad might happen to you"

"So I am going to stay here with you but instead of holding onto the back of the bike I am going to get into the sidecar and ride with you"

Maikel: "This has happened to me another time so it is best if you get off the bike and start walking"

"It will also be best of you forget that I ever existed it will help you in the long run trust me"

Nepgear: "No"

"I am not going anywhere"

"And I will not forget you existed I met you and nothing will change that"

Maikel: "I will not repeat myself I am not going to bring you around with me"

"Get off the bike and go home"

"Forget about me"

"Live a life that doesn't involve me"

Nepgear: "Fine I will leave and forget you once you tell me why"

Maikel: "You know what fine is you really want to know that badly I'll tell you but, you better promise me that you will never contact me, talk to me if you see me on the street or ever try to find me once you walk away from me"

Nepgear: *Fingers crossed*

"I will… you have my word not as a person but as the CPU Candidate of Planeptune"

Maikel: "Well get in the sidecar and I will drive back to my apartment"

 _ **15 minutes later**_

The drive back to the complex was a quiet one aside from the sound of the engine. When I pulled back into the parking spot and turned the bike off I caught a glimpse of Nepgear's look. She seemed to be rather worried, in the morning when I tell her what happened she is either going to be terrify or think that I am making this up just to get a sob story.

Makel: "I am head up to my room so when you are ready come on up the door will be unlocked so make sure to lock it when you enter"

"Also I am going to tell you in the morning when I am not so tired"

Nepgear: "Yeah…"

Maikel: "Noire is stay staying here so don't freak out when you see her"

Nepgear: "Alright"

With that having been said I walked up to my apartment opened the door, walked in, shut the door, took my shoes off, went to my bedroom and flopped down the bed. I didn't even bother to take any of my clothing off, within seconds of hitting the matters I was out.

 **You are done reading an it's now time for the notes**

 **Well this chapter was done ahead of time so think of this a bonus chapter instead of being actual chapter, but with that said I feel that explaining this 'incident' will be done next chapter and you might think there is a massive plot hole right there but it's not because I will be explaining that in the next chapter.**

 **With that said I am out of things to type for today so I am going to use the rest of my time to watch some episodes of Shakugan no Shana the second.**

 **it's time for my to go so…**

 **MissUni OUT… let's try that one again**

 **MissNepgear OUT!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes**

 **Well I seem to be able to put out chapters more words into a chapter now that I have a third block spare which gives me a total of around 216 minutes per day to write these. So what does that have to do with the story, nothing absolutely nothing it's a small bit of information that I thought would be good to share.**

 **However do expect there to be a small increase on the output of chapters but, that will not last forever because I am almost done with highschool and this is just a way for me to pass time without just binge watching anime or youtube while at school. Plus it helps me to be 'creative' I have a wild imagination but I don't think the world could handle what isd locked in my head and it's going to stay that way.**

 **(If you couldn't tell already some of thing borrows ideas from other places not going to say where but it is not the same as the place i got it's more like inspiration for stuff in my story so it's not plagiarism I think)**

 **Basically what I am trying to say is that once the summer hits things are really going to slow down for me. But that is a ways off so for now just expect a least a chapter or two a week. (No promises on that)**

 _ **Mid morning Maikel apartment (or flat)**_

(Maikel's narration and perspective)

After sleeping like a rock for several hours I was woken up not half an hour ago by an annoyed Nepgear. At first I couldn't tell why she was so annoyed until with a stern look she pointed at the clock. When I got up it was 11:00 am, so for a solid 25 minutes I got lecture from the CPU Candidate about how I sleep in too late and how I should really be up by the crack of dawn. I mean Nepgear is right about being up early and all but, when you have to work double shift at a place like McNeps it can get **a little** tiring.

I mean working the register can be a very stressful job when you have to deal with hungry idiots who can't make up their damn mind. It like come on buddy there is over thirty other people in line most of them already know what they want to eat so step aside and let them through. But no, you gotta stand there hold up the entire line, so by then end I am not dealing with customers but a fucking lynch mob of hungry people that don't want Big Neps. Those people are now after my blood because I couldn't get to them fast enough.

So I think I deserve to get a break to sleep in this long, no like I am working today. The only thing I am aware that I need to do other than find Uni is to tell Nepgear about the whole thing last night. Which at this point isn't all that important to me because I just got up so I need a mid morning nepbull sp for the extra jolt of caffeine it gives which could wake the dead if you poured the can on a grave. I also needed to have breakfast among other things I doin my morning routine, one of the other big things that I do is play one match on Nep Thunder. I can't play the air battles for shit but when it comes to the ground battles that is another story, for that I am ranked number two in Planeptune and fourth in all of Gamindustri. **(Author here I am not that good at war thunder but I am not the worst at the game)**

I wonder if I could get Nepgear to play with me, she seems like the type of girl who would love something like that. Well that's if Nepgear really loves hardware as much as she claims to, it's not that I don't believe Nepgear it's just I have yet to see any other 'hardware' other than that N-gear device she carries everywhere with herself. This has been a massive digression from the point, the point is supposed to be that I have other things to do that are more important to me.

It doesn't really help that Nepgear said she will me following me everywhere I go this morning and afternoon until I tell her what happened to me last night. I should tell Nepgear sooner rather than later because what happened last night is rather serious. It would have gotten very ugly for anyone and everyone who came across me in that state, if Nepgear hadn't pulled me out when she did it wouldn't have been a pretty site to see.

 _ **20 minutes later**_

Another thing I was told that isn't really all that pretty is when a guy goes a week without showering and doesn't even bother to use deodorant. So I figured at the time the best thing I could do before leaving my room is go to the bathroom to and have a shower. Well without going into any detail I think any sane person could figure out what I needed to do then where this is headed. Right after I got finished undressing the door to my room flung open and of course that just so happened to be the way I was facing. So Nepgear got a front row seat of my junk hanging out and of course this is how we get to now.

Right now I am currently locked in the bathroom with Nepgear pounding on the door telling me to let her in. I have no idea what's with the CPU's but it is really conserving, instead of Nepgear calling me a pervert running up to slap me she walked into the room and slowly closed the door, then proceed to unbutton her sailor outfit and take it off only leaving on her bra and panties. Her face was looked like fire while doing this but that's not the point here, it seem of all the goddesses I met so far all of them have wanted sexaul from or have in less than an hour or two have developed feelings for a guy they just met.

It's not like I can stay locked in here forever I need to go out to eat and drink so I don't die, but until the pounding stops I can't leave this place ("I hate the fact there are no windows in my bathroom").

 _ **Another 15 minutes later**_ ]

I had gotten out of the shower, the pounding on my door stopped finally but, Nepgear there is now Nepgear could have left the room because the door to my room is way too speaky. The one thing I hated right now is only way I can be sure that Nepgear has left my room is to open the door and check. At first when I opened the door to my room it all seemed fine. That was until Nepgear pounced on my back, the cheeky little bastard hidden around the corner as to where I couldn't see her when I first stepped out. With all of Nepgear's weight now on my back so quickly the only thing I could do is lose my balance and of course with that happening I fell backwards only have a soft Nepgear pillow to catch me.

Nepgear: *Crunching sounds*

"KYAAA"

Maikel: ("Ah shit")

Nepgear: "Maikel… get… off… me…"

Maikel: "Well I would Nepgear but first you have to let go of me"

Nepgear: "Why… do… I… have… to… let go"

Maikel: "Because I can't move with you grasping on to me like that"

Nepgear: "You… weigh… a ton… Maikel"

"I can't… breath… right"

Maikel: "Then fucking let go of me"

Nepgear: "Fine…"

With that Nepgear loosened her grip from around my neck so I could get up. She started to cough and hack up a lung from not getting enough air. The one annoying that she did was grab the towel from around my waist. Luckily for me I think that Nepgear was in just enough pain from doing that action, it gave me enough time to get fully clothed again.

Maike: "Now that happened did you learn anything"

Nepgear: "Yeah I learned you look more stunting than I previously thought"

("I may love Uni but I am a girl after all so it' only natural that this is happening… isn't it")

Maikel "Well this is getting really awkward so do you think that maybe you could put your outfit back on Nepgear"

Nepgear: "Sure thing"

Maikel: "Why aren't you bothered by this at all"

Nepgear: "I have been through a lot worst than a guy I like seeing me in my bra and panties"

Maikel: "Umm… what did you just say"

Nepgear: "Well… umm… in the short time that we have spent together I have grown feeling for you"

("It's really embarrassing to say that")

Maikel: "That cool and all but don't tell me you forgot what I said last night"

Nepgear: "That I should forget you… isn't that what you said"

Maikel: "Yeah that's it"

Nepgear: "But I also remember you saying that you would tell me about the whole thing that happened last night this morning and it's now in the noon hour"

Maikel: "Well once you get your sailor suit back on we'll get started on that"

"While you do that I a going to be out in the living room getting some lunch for myself seeing how your little stunt cost me my breakfast"

Nepgear: "Sorry about that"

"I didn't mean for it to happen the reason I came back i was to see if you were even awake or not but I got a view that no else has gotten to see before other than your mother"

Maikel: "LIke you said last night let's drop the topic"

Nepgear: "I can agree with that"

 _ **34 minutes and a three course meal later**_

Maikel: "Holy shit you can cook Nepgear"

"No wonder Neptune doesn't want to work, she must live like a freaking king having you as her chef"

"I could get used to this but of course that is not going to happen"

Nepgear: "Goodness Maikel… was there an need for praise right there"

"It's not thing all that special really it's just something I kind of made up one day while board"

"Not having much tech laying around the basilicom other than consoles and my N-gears there i need something to do around the basilicom"

"I mean I love playing games with Neptune and all but if I didn't do the cooking and cleaning then no one would"

"Also if Neptune had it her way all we would ever eat is pudding and sweets"

Maikel: "So it's not all fun and games being a CPU Candidate then"

Nepgear: "No it's not especially when your older sister is Neptune"

"I mean at least Uni knows that her sister is working and actually being a good CPU… even if Noire works too much"

"Rom and Ram are too young to really know what it's like to be a true CPU candidate seeing how Blanc still does all the work"

Maikel: ("I also doesn't help you seem to have a sister complex")

"Well I hate to break up the friendly small talk but I think it's time that I told you about last night"

"For your own safety it would be best it you sat on the other side of the room in case I become violent"

Nepgear: "No"

"I want to be right here"

"I want to be at your side so I can calm you down faster"

"I know what you but I really want to know you Maikel"

"I mean it's only a small feeling that caused earlier which isn't helped by the fact that times I don't know how to properly express myself and that was one of those times"

Maikel: "Well then… with the look of determination in your eyes right now I get the sinking feeling that there is nothing I can say that will get you to change your mind about your feelings toward me"

"All I can say now is that I did warm you"

"So if something I do happens to hurt you then you can't say anything like it's my fault for not telling you"

"So if you are willing to got that far for some random guy you met in a corner store then so be it"

"I won't try stop any more"

Nepgear: "Understood"

"Now can you please start the explanation of what the Goodness happened last night"

Maikel: "Well… where should I start this… do you want me to say what the doctors told me or do you want to hear what was happening with me at the time"

Nepgear: "I want to know what the doctors saw"

Maikel: "Okay then"

"Can you handle a little violence intermixed with blood and gore"

Nepgear: "I don't think anything could top being trapped in the Gamindustri Graveyard for three years on the brink of death because of having tentacle wire things slowly draining your share energy and feeding it to the Deity of Sin Arfoire"

Maikel: "So I'll take that as a yes then"

("Welp here goes nothing")

*Sighs*

"This is going to be from what the main doctor during my treat me said, basically I have no clue how accurate this really is seeing how none of this was picked up on a camera"

Nepgear: "Got it"

Maikel: "From what the doctor told me during my treatment I had a tendency to just space out and start talking gibberish but, there was one time I had spaced out instead of rambling like a madman or talking in gibberish I started to talk about getting revenge for someone killing my mother and father"

Nepgear: "Just like last night"

"What about the mention of Neptune's name"

"Did the doctor say anything about that"

Maikel: "No, as far as I am aware I never knew of you or Neptune until the past few weeks'

"I at least only knew of Lady Purple Heart"

"But that is far off topic"

"Getting back to where I was I had been talking about killing someone that I knew of before I lost my memories"

Nepgear: "You lost your memories"

Maikel: "Yep I can only remember the last year and a half of my life

"The only thing I could remember at the time was english and my name"

"But you once again made me digress from the story"

Nepgear: "Sorry"

Maikel:"It's fine" just try not to do it some much please and thank you"

Nepgear: Can do"

Maikel: "Good"

"Well the doc told me that after a solid minute of that I started to just go ape shit"

"I mean like picking up gym equipment and throwing it around, I was scream for someone named Mikhail Vasilev to show themselves"

"This is where it get a little bit scary for me to talk about because of my actions"

"A doctor came around to in front me pretending to be Mikhail Vasilev in an attempted to calm me down I think"

"But it had the opposite effect, I got even more pissed off than I already was at the time"

"I proceeded to tackle the doctor into a piece of the now upturned gym. His neck slammed into a bar that happened to be in the wrong position or 'right position"

"it only took a couple seconds and the doctor was already dead"

"With the amount of force I had put on that poor man's neck it had managed to sever just about everything in the man's neck with just blunt force trauma"

Nepgear: "In more simple and common words you internally decapitated the man?"

Maikel: "Well yeah I guess that is what I did"

Nepgear: "That raises another question for me now"

"How are you here and not in jail"

Maikel: "Well…to tell the truth I have no idea how I am not in jail right now, and I have a feeling at the time the doc was covering my ass real good because at the time I was told that no murder charges were going to be pressed on me because of not being able if control myself or my action at the time"

Nepgear: "Goodness it was that bad"

Maikel: "It gets worse much worse"

Nepgear: "How could it have gotten any worse than that"

Maikel: "Well because I wanted revenge not know the man was already dead, I grabbed the nearest heavy object and started to wail on the guy with an empty dumbbell bar, I had apparently thrown the weights off of that dumbbell nar earlier during my fit of 'uncontrolled rage'"

Nepgear: "That isn't really as bad as you made it sound"

Maikel: "You were not there at the time"

"I was told during the severe beating of the corpse that I was laughing like a maniac screaming how it was finally over and I won some sort of game I had going with the person"

"This is the par that scared me though"

"For the final blow on the already dead doctor I raised the bar up to so that when it came down I shattered the man's skull sending blood and bits of brain in every which direction"

"I have no idea how true that is"

"I don't want to believe but at the same time whenever I think of that name there is an adrenaline rush and I start getting really riled up over nothing"

"I become rather violent and abusive"

"This was the only time it has happened until last night the only thing that was able to me out of it was your voice Nepgear"

Maikel: "I am really scared right now"

"I don't want to hurt people like that"

"Please Nepgear for your own good please go"

Nepgear: "..."

"Maikel…"

"No…"

"You clearly need help with this"

"I am going to stay right here"

"If you tell something like that and start to break down after telling it even if you don't remember it happening, to me that is a clear sign you need some major help"

"I might not be a therapist or a psychologist but, I am pretty sure any regular person could tell you need someone to help you even if they can't tell you what is wrong with you"

Maikel: "Nepgear"

"Why would you do that"

"I am not a regular person as far as I know I am a monster"

Nepgear: "Well if you are a monster why has there never been a quest at the guild to come deal with you"

"I am pretty if you were a monster myself or of the other CPU's would have come to kill you by now not only to help to people but to claim some shares"

Maikel: "..."

Nepgear: "You aren't going to try and deny that claim"

Maikel: "What in the hell is the point you're right"

"But that doesn't change the fact that I brutally murdered someone in the past and I am here now thee the CPU Candidate of Planeptune that"

"Even if you want to support me I don't think that I would be able to take help from someone like you Nepgear"

Nepgear: "Why wouldn't you be able to"

"It's not like we are in two different dimension or something"

"You're right here in front of me"

Maikel: "It's not that"

"It's the fact you are a CPU, a goddess I am just some random person that isn't going to last forever"

'Hell how I have made it 18 years is beyond me but then again I have no idea what I have done for the other 16 years I can't remember"

"So the only logical thing to say is how have I made it a year"

"For the first month if my 'new; life I was a train wreck"

Nepgear: "Why are you being so hard on yourself Maikel"

"Like you said it's not like you could control yourself at the time"

"It's not really your fault for your actions on that day however long ago it was"

Maikel: *slams fist on the end table* "NEPGEAR THAT'S NOT THE POINT"

"I FUCKING KILLED SOMEONE I HAVE NEVER BEEN BROUGHT TO ANY KIND OF JUSTICE AND HERE I AM WALKING AROUND"

"I SHOULDN'T JUST GET TO WALK AROUND LIKE NOTHING EVER HAPPENED"

"I MEAN THERE ARE STILL DAYS I FEEL LIKE DYING JUST BECAUSE OF THAT"

"I CAN NORMALLY HIDE IT IN THE BACK OF MY MIND"

Nepgear: "Maikel… calm down"

Maikel: "CALM DOWN"

"JUST HOW THE FUCK DO YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN… I JUST FUCKING CONFESSED TO YOU THAT I BRUTALLY MURDERED SOMEONE JUST OVER ONE FUCKING YEAR AGO"

Nepgear: "Maikel… you're scaring me… please… just try to calm down"

Maikel: "WELL LADI FUCKING DA NEPGEAR I DON'T REALLY GIVE A SHIT IF I AM SCARING YOU"

"YOU DON'T THINK I AM NOT FREAKING OUT RIGHT NOW"

"I JUST A ONE WHOLE FUCKING YEAR OF PRACTICE AT HIDING MY EMOTION"

Nepgear: ("I think I am going to have to attack him")

"Maikel.. If you don't calm down I am going to have to use force"

Maikel: "WELL THEN I GUESS YOU SHOULD GET A WEAPON AND FIGHT ME"

Nepgear: ("I don't want to do still but I am going to have to for his own good")

At the time I couldn't get a hold of myself because that rage was coming back again but this time I was going to be able to remember this one happening. The outcome of the fight was that last thing I wanted to happen.

 **Once again we have reached the dick move point of a terrible cliffhanger**

 **This could have been executed much better but I think for my poor quality of writing that is a pretty good ending myself. (This is why you would never see me as a writer unless it's on this site)**

 **I don't really have much to say here so, I am not going to drag it out and just get on with signing off**

 **MissNepgear OUT!**


End file.
